


Mieli my kości Mykerinosa

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Who, Classic Who, Egipt kosmos i dziwne pomysły naszego mózgu, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Major Original Character(s), New Who, Other, Timey-Wimey, sezon którego nie było i nigdy nie będzie, łatka, świnki morskie ratują wszechświat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Czworo Ziemian w budce, nie licząc Doktora, powraca. Tęcza, jednorożce, angst! Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, jiggery-pokery i jeszcze spacey-wicey. Co takiego właściwie robią Matki smokomodliszki, do czego zdąża krążący po tym, czy tamtym wszechświecie Z-Bieracz, jak ważną rolę w utrzymywaniu kosmosu w balansie pełnią świnki morskie kawie domowe, gdzie znikają islandzkie miasta? I dlaczego w całym wszechświecie pojawia się żałobne zawołanie o utraconych kościach króla Mykerinosa? Doktor i jego towarzysze wpadną na niejeden trop i być może rozwiążą niejedną zagadkę w szalonej przygodzie w kosmosie, czasie i przestrzeni.





	1. Trójmiejski spleen

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, uwaga. Przydługa A/N. Ten tekst powstał w ramach wyzwania literackiego Tasiemiec 2016 i jest to póki co najdłuższe opowiadanie, jakie kiedykolwiek napisaliśmy. Zgodnie ze zgłoszeniem za swoiste wprowadzenie do niego możecie uznać naszą serię tekstów napisanych na Fikaton 2016.
> 
> Rzecz jasna ten tekst stanowi osobną historię i można go czytać bez znajomości podlinkowanych opowiadań, ale jeśli macie niedosyt naszych OC, tudzież Doktora w naszym wykonaniu, to serdecznie zapraszamy. Poniższy Tasiemiec to też wątki i pomysły na teksty, które chodziły za nami od dawna, ale jakoś nigdy ich nie zrealizowaliśmy, póki Mykerinos ich nie wchłonął. I tak, świnki i Z-bieracz są z naszej niefandomowej miniaturki **Lustro (Wiem Że Ty Jesteś Lecz Czym Jestem Ja)** , ale tu powiązanie jest o wiele luźniejsze niż z tekstami fikatonowymi. Korsarza pożyczyliśmy sobie (za jej zgodą) z tekstu **Psiej Gwiazdy** , **Kwestionariusz** , bo po prostu kochamy jej wizję, niemniej to i owo naturalnie zostało zmodyfikowane. Oczywiście mnóstwo tu rzeczy dziwnych i dziwniejszych, które zwyczajnie musieliśmy w to opowiadanie wpisać. Tak, to oznacza też mnóstwo akronimów. Jeśli chodzi o postaci i nawiązania do EU, to staraliśmy się wszystko wpleść tak, by wystarczyła wam świadomość, że takie to a takie postaci istnieją. Jeśli jednak macie jakieś wątpliwości, pytajcie. Wyjaśnimy.
> 
> Co do klasyfikacji gatunkowej to jest dziwny twór łatko-au. Czy może raczej łatkoau, bo więcej tu łatki niż au, ale co nieco, czego nie chcieliśmy na siłę dopasowywać, się znajdzie. Mamy nadzieję, że to nie będzie wam jednak jakoś mocno przeszkadzać. Ostatecznie DW i tak nie ma kanonu.
> 
> Zbetowały, jak zawsze nieoceniona **zosia11** oraz po raz pierwszy **Katharija** i, pod kątem egiptologicznym, **Lierre**. Dzięki, dziewczyny. Jesteście wielkie. Za drobne uwagi dziękujemy też **Dagmarze**.
> 
> Małą metryczka, dla lepszej orientacji po tym, kto kiedy ile ma tu lat, jeśli chodzi o naszą główną szóstkę towarzyszy:
> 
> Alissin Donne: ur. 23 listopada 1990  
> Miguel Garcia Lopéz: ur. 2 maja 1988  
> Julia Krótka: ur. 12 kwietnia 1978  
> Dagný Sveinsdóttir*: ur. 8 listopada 1972  
> Nanna Yrsasdóttir: ur. 25 sierpnia 2009  
> Ástrún Ægirsdóttir: ur. 3 grudnia 2009
> 
> 2016 – Dagný: 44; Julia: 38; Miguel: 28; Alissin: 26; Nanna i Ástrún: 7  
> 2018 – Dagný: 46; Julia: 40; Miguel: 30; Alissin: 28; Nanna i Ástrún: 9  
> 2024 – Dagný: 52; Julia: 46; Miguel: 36; Alissin: 34; Nanna i Ástrún: 15  
> 2026 – Dagný: 54; Julia: 48; Miguel: 38; Alissin: 36; Nanna i Ástrún: 17  
> 2028 – Dagný: 56; Julia: 50; Miguel: 40; Alissin: 38; Nanna i Ástrún: 19  
> 2030 – Dagný: 58; Julia: 52; Miguel: 42; Alissin: 40; Nanna i Ástrún: 21
> 
> * Skopaliśmy przy Fikatonie, od lat mylnie przekonani, że w Islandzkich nazwiskach powinno być ð, a nie zwykłe d. Także tutaj naprawiamy.

 

Wieczornych snów mary powiewne, dziewicze  
Na próżno czekały na słońca oblicze...  
W dal poszły przez chmurną pustynię piaszczystą,  
W dal ciemną, bezkresną, w dal szarą i mglistą...  
Odziane w łachmany szat czarnej żałoby  
Szukają ustronia na ciche swe groby,  
A smutek cień kładzie na licu ich miodem...  
Powolnym i długim wśród dżdżu korowodem  
W dal idą na smutek i życie tułacze,  
A z oczu im lecą łzy... Rozpacz tak płacze...  
Ktoś dziś mnie opuścił w ten chmurny dzień słotny...  
Kto? Nie wiem... Ktoś odszedł i jestem samotny...  
Ktoś umarł... Kto? Próżno w pamięci swej grzebię...  
Ktoś drogi... wszak byłem na jakimś pogrzebie...  
Tak... Szczęście przyjść chciało, lecz mroków się zlękło.  
Ktoś chciał mnie ukochać, lecz serce mu pękło,  
Gdy poznał, że we mnie skrę roztlić chce próżno...  
Zmarł nędzarz, nim ludzie go wsparli jałmużną...  
Gdzieś pożar spopielił zagrodę wieśniaczą...  
Spaliły się dzieci... Jak ludzie w krąg płaczą...  
Przez ogród mój szatan szedł smutny śmiertelnie  
I zmienił go w straszną, okropną pustelnię...  
Z ponurym, na piersi zwieszonym szedł czołem  
I kwiaty kwitnące przysypał popiołem,  
Trawniki zarzucił bryłami kamienia  
I posiał szał trwogi i śmierć przerażenia...  
Aż, strwożon swym dziełem, brzemieniem ołowiu  
Położył się na tym kamiennym pustkowiu,  
By w piersi łkające przytłumić rozpacze,  
I smutków potwornych płomienne łzy płacze...   
To w szyby deszcz dzwoni, deszcz dzwoni jesienny  
I pluszcze jednaki, miarowy, niezmienny,  
Dżdżu krople padają i tłuką w me okno...  
Jęk szklany... płacz szklany... a szyby w mgle mokną  
I światła szarego blask sączy się senny...  
O szyby deszcz dzwoni, deszcz dzwoni jesienny...  
**Deszcz jesienny – Leopold Staff**   
  
Dwunastu braci, wierząc w sny, zbadało mur od marzeń strony,  
A poza murem płakał głos, dziewczęcy głos zaprzepaszczony.  
I pokochali głosu dźwięk i chętny domysł o Dziewczynie,  
I zgadywali kształty ust po tym, jak śpiew od żalu ginie...

Mówili o niej: „Łka, więc jest!” – I nic innego nie mówili,  
I przeżegnali cały świat, – i świat zadumał się w tej chwili...  
Porwali młoty w twardą dłoń i jęli w mury tłuc z łoskotem!  
I nie wiedziała ślepa noc, kto jest człowiekiem, a kto młotem?  
„O, prędzej skruszmy zimny głaz, nim śmierć Dziewczynę rdzą powlecze!” –

Tak, waląc w mur, dwunasty brat do jedenastu innych rzecze.  
[...]  
I runął mur, tysiącem ech wstrząsając wzgórza i doliny!  
Lecz poza murem – nic i nic! Ni żywej duszy, ni Dziewczyny!  
Niczyich oczu, ani ust! I niczyjego w kwiatach losu!  
Bo to był głos i tylko – głos, i nic nie było, oprócz głosu!

Nic – tylko płacz i żal i mrok i niewiadomość i zatrata!  
Takiż to świat! Niedobry świat! Czemuż innego nie ma świata?  
Wobec kłamliwych jawnie snów, wobec zmarniałych w nicość cudów.  
Potężne młoty legły w rząd na znak spełnionych godnie trudów.  
I była zgroza nagłych cisz! I była próżnia w całym niebie!

A ty z tej próżni czemu drwisz, kiedy ta próżnia nie drwi z ciebie?  
** Dziewczyna – Bolesław Leśmian **

  
  
  
**_Petrichor_** _(/ˈpɛtrᵻkɔər)_ : ziemisty zapach powstający, gdy deszcz spada na suchą glebę. Słowo to pochodzi z greki, od _petra_ czyli „skała” i _ichor_ czyli określenia na krew greckich bogów.  
  


 

  
**I**  
**Trójmiejski spleen**

  
  


 

Jesień dwa tysiące osiemnastego roku jest, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, bardzo mokra. Dniami i nocami deszcz szumi, pluszcze, uderza o dachy, rynny, ulice, posągi, fontanny. W miejskiej ulewie, w hałasie ulicznego ruchu i przedwieczornego życia, prawie tonie płacz tych, którzy utracili kości dawnego faraona. Tylko Doktor, nasłuchujący uważnie, wychwytuje pochlipywania miejskich duchów wypisujących na gdańskich murach swe żałobne zawołanie.  
– Słyszysz, Donno? – pyta cicho – Ktoś płacze.  
Donna nie słyszy, ale wierzy swojemu Marsjaninowi na słowo. Spogląda w ponurą ulicę ( _Ogarna_ – odczytuje z trudem czarno-białą tabliczkę) i kręci ze zniechęceniem głową. Że też Doktor nie mógł jej zabrać w ciekawsze miejsce. I jeszcze twierdzi, że tym płaczącym nie mogą pomóc. Gadanie.  
– Pewnie jutro powiesz, że ci się przesłyszało – marudzi. – I że to tylko wycie wiatru.  
Doktor patrzy na nią krytycznie, ale nic nie mówi, wyciąga jedynie z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki papierowe okulary 3D i lustruje ciemniejący szybko zaułek. Po chwili najwyraźniej coś zauważa, bo wybiega z szroko otwartych drzwi budki w deszcz, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Donny.  
– Prędko! Zanim nam uciekną! – woła podekscytowany.  
– Musimy w taką pogodę? – pyta sceptycznie Donna, poprawiając cienki sweter. W końcu podąża jednak niechętnie za Doktorem. – Jeśli przez ciebie złapię katar, to cię uduszę! – woła jeszcze (choć nie wkłada w tę groźbę wiele serca), biegnąc za nim ku wylotowi uliczki. – I jeśli okaże się, że naprawdę ci się przesłyszało, to też cię uduszę!  
Deszcz szumi, pluszcze, uderza o dachy, rynny, ulice, posągi, fontanny. W miejskiej ulewie, w niewielkiej pochyłej uliczce stoi otwarta policyjna budka telefoniczna – _pociągnij, by otworzyć_ , głosi napis na jej drzwiach. Spokoju moknącej w deszczu Ogarnej nie zakłóca niczyj płacz.

Nocny Gdańsk po deszczu jest dziwnie melancholijny i Alissin udziela się nastrój miasta. Dziewczyna otula się szczelniej płaszczem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Doktor podrzucił ją właśnie tutaj. Zmierza cichymi uliczkami tam, gdzie podniosą ją nogi obute w lekkie tenisówki. Mijając roześmianych turystów i mieszkańców miasta, myśli, że stary Władca Czasu z pewnością miał w tym jakiś plan. Choć może Alissin się myli i on po prostu uznał, że wystarczy wysadzić ją na odpowiedniej planecie w mniej więcej odpowiednim miejscu i czasie (– Lato dwa tysiące osiemnaście, czy nie tutaj miałem cię zabrać? – słyszy w głowie słowa wypowiadane z tym jego londyńskim akcentem, nasączonym odrobiną szkockości. _Nie, Doktorze, Gdańsk to jednak nie Simonstadt._ ). Śmieje się cicho nad roztrzepaniem Doktora, a lekki wiatr niosący z sobą pierwsze krople następnego letniego deszczu zdaje się jej wtórować, gdy Alissin skręca w kolejną z wielu brukowanych uliczek, oświetlaną ładnymi latarniami, i przygląda się brzydkim napisom na ścianach domów. TARDIS wciąż tłumaczy słowa obcego języka i dziewczyna przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy dzieje się tak, ponieważ statek Doktora wciąż jest w pobliżu, czy też to stały efekt u tych, którzy kiedykolwiek nią podróżowali? Może powinna zapytać Julię, która zdaje się mieć najdłuższy staż wpadania na Władcę Czasu. A może po prostu powinna normalnie nauczyć się polskiego i przestać przejmować się translatorskimi paradoksami. Tymczasem jednak „murale” pochłaniają całą jej uwagę. Zwykle to tylko wulgarne wyzwiska, albo trochę zabawniejsze przekomarzanki fanów klubów piłkarskich. Czasem coś ciekawszego. _O, ten na przykład jest ładny_ , myśli, patrząc na cztery słowa, które zdają się same pojawiać na miejskim murze. _Mieli my kości Mykerinosa_ , głoszą płaczliwie swą stratę i coś z ich żałobnego nastroju się jej udziela. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że w oddali słyszy płacz, ale nie, to tylko deszcz znów się wzmaga. To tylko deszcz, a ona miała przecież kupić mamie i siostrom coś ładnego z podróży. Ach, i sobie kolejny słownik. Z tą myślą wchodzi w przytulne wnętrze wciąż otwartego sklepu z kiczowatymi bibelotami, sprzedawanymi po pół ceny nawet w środku sezonu turystycznego. Gdy wychodzi w kolejną ulewę, nie myśli już o dziwnym napisie na murze, łapie tylko taksówkę, zastanawiając się, czy wracać do domu, czy może zrobić niespodziankę Julii.

Larsa – rok dwa tysiące czterysta osiemdziesiąt osiem przed naszą erą, według części ziemskich kalendarzy – z początku zachwyca Korsarza. To hałaśliwe, gorące miasto stanowi całkowite przeciwieństwo jego ulubionych wodnych krain, a jednak, mimo wszystko, rozedrgana aura Larsy, brzmienie języka i – nie najmniej istotny element – ubóstwienie, jakim obdarza go miejscowa ludność, gdy tylko Władca Czasu ląduje swoją TARDIS na powierzchni miejscowej rzeki, sprawiają, że trudno mu nie uznać, że ta wyprawa ma jednak udany koniec. Zresztą jak się okazuje nawet w tak upalnym miejscu można zostać bogiem wody, którego dom znajduje się pod powierzchnią oceanu. Korsarz śmieje się głośno, beztrosko, gdy słyszy o tym po raz pierwszy, a wokół jego srebrnych oczu tworzą się drobne zmarszczki, które swego czasu tak budziły zazdrość Doktora.

Na sekretarce babci Miguela pojawia się kolejna dziwna wiadomość. – Nie jedzcie ananasów. One jedzą was w zamian – głosi Dziewiąta inkarnacja Doktora jesienią roku dwa tysiące osiemnastego. Zaraz też dodaje – Wzamian polecam banany.  
Maria kasuje informację, gdy tylko przyjaciel jej brata się rozłącza i wychodzi w nowojorski deszcz. Że też jej starszy brat musi dobierać sobie tak dziwacznych znajomych. Oczywiście przekaże mu informację, nie zamierza trzymać jej w sekrecie, Doktor z pewnością w końcu sam by spytał o to, czy Miguel ją dostał... Niemniej sprawia jej złośliwą satysfakcję kasowanie tych wiadomości. I to nagrywanych na telefon babci, jakby ona nie mogła karaluszo kupić nowszego urządzenia do komunikacji ze światem, i jakby Miguel nie mógł – zgodnie z prośbami rodziny sobie odpuścić i zwyczajnie osiąść na stałe w mieście, w którym ma pracę i życie. Maria kręci głową, zapinając starą kurtkę Miguela i skręcając w spokojniejsze, choć nie mniej deszczowe ulice, zmierza do domu, przyznając przed sobą samą, że tak naprawdę martwi się o tego głupka i zwyczajnie za nim tęskni, gdy znika na całe tygodnie – zwykle bez uprzedzenia – a potem pojawia się na drugim końcu świata. Ostatnio wyjechał gonić za egipskim faraonem z tymi swoimi przyjaciółkami. Jakby dopiero co nie wrócił z nieudanej wyprawy mającej rozwiązać tajemnicę jakiegoś manuskryptu.

Islandzka pogoda zawsze zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie – zwłaszcza wczesną wiosną, więc Nanna zupełnie się nie dziwi, kiedy wychodzą z Doktorem z TARDIS w piękny, słoneczny, choć trochę chłodny dzień i kiedy minutę później zmienia się on w dzień wietrzny i deszczowy. Nanny nie dziwi też zupełnie, że wylądowali na kompletnym odludziu, nie przeszkadza jej to jednak w wyrzuceniu tego faktu Doktorowi.  
– Powiedziałam Siglufjörður, nie środek niczego! – woła za Władcą Czasu, który odszedł już spory kawałek i teraz przygląda się zadumany zastygłemu w bezruchu lisowi. Zwierzę najwyraźniej zaskoczyło nagłe pojawienie się TARDIS, której przypatruje się teraz uważnie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na dość głośno wołającą Nannę. Gdy dziewczyna podchodzi do Doktora, zauważa koło moknącego w deszczu lisa świnkę morską.  
– Więc?  
Doktor spogląda na nią poważnie, a potem bada oślinionym palcem powietrze.  
– Przynajmniej wylądowaliśmy w odpowiednim roku. Dwa tysiące dwudziesty siódmy. Piąty kwietnia. Masz, zmokniesz – stwierdza, podając jej swoją skórzaną kurtkę, którą dziewczyna z wdzięcznością narzuca na bardzo już mokre gołe ramiona. – Przypomnij mi, po co chciałaś tu przylecieć, Córko Niedźwiedzicy? – dodaje, jakby wcale tego nie wiedział.  
– Przylecieliśmy po moją przyjaciółkę, Doktorze, Ástrún Ægirsdóttir, która mieszka w Siglufjörður, nie na islandzkich łąkach. I nie, nie możemy ruszyć dalej bez niej, obiecałeś mamie i mamie, że pozwolisz mi zabrać mojego własnego kompana. – Na to Doktor robi minę, jakby chciał znów zaprotestować, ale dziewczyna nie daje mu dojść do słowa. – Chodźmy już, chyba nie jesteśmy bardzo daleko od miasta, nawet ty nie mogłeś aż tak pomylić się w obliczeniach – śmieje się i rusza w słabnącym deszczu na północ.  
Gdy Doktor i Nanna znikają za horyzontem, świnka i lis wznawiają swoją rozmowę. Potem lis odbiega, a świnka czatuje przy statku Władcy Czasu z silnym postanowieniem zaokrętowania się nań.

Romana ze znużeniem wpatruje się w obraz ziemskiego muralu, nie mając pojęcia, co to wszystko znaczy. Za oknami jej prezydenckich pokoi Cytadela tonie w deszczu i Władczyni Czasu najchętniej poszłaby spać, by nie słyszeć przyprawiającej jej o ból głowy ulewy. K-9 jest jednak pewien, że te cztery słowa wymagają interwencji Władców Czasu, i – _Nie ma chwili do stracenia_ , myśli sarkastycznie Romana. Brax co prawda miał pewne obiekcje, a i Narvin, delikatnie mówiąc, nie był zachwycony – zwłaszcza, gdy podzieliła się z nim swoim planem – ale w końcu to ona jest prezydentem Gallifrey i to na jej barkach spoczywa dbanie o wszechświat (a przecież sami chcieli, żeby coś z tym deszczem zrobiła). Nawet jeśli działa w ciemno i godzi się na wykorzystanie niebezpiecznych renegatów. Póki obraz ze zmywanej deszczem uliczki nie zacznie nabierać więcej sensu, Romana nie ma innego wyjścia niż spróbować zdobyć odpowiednie informacje w sposób godny Doktora.

W dniu pierwszego deszczu Korsarz pisze list do egipskiego króla, Menkaurego, tak jak obiecał Narvinowi, kiedy szef CIA się z nim skontaktował. Korsarz kręci głową, ni to z niedowierzaniem, ni to rozbawiony i wsłuchuje się w deszcz, zastanawiając się, jak sformułować kolejne kliny.  
– Dlaczego potrzebna wam wiedza o jego kościach? – pyta półgłosem samego siebie. – I skąd pomysł, że on będzie to wiedział za swojego życia? – dodaje, odciskając rylcem kolejne litery w miękkiej glinie tabliczki.  
– Ekhem? – rozlega się pytająco za jego plecami, deszcz nadal szumi za bulajami TARDIS, i Korsarz podnosi głowę znad listu. – Mogę? – pyta najwyższa Nin miejscowego boga słońca, Utu, nie czeka jednak na odpowiedź. – Dlaczego piszesz te listy, czcigodny Enki? Czy Menakaure ma z nami jakieś zatargi? Czy potrzebujemy jego pomocy? Czyż nie możesz objawić się mu w całej swej chwale i zażądać tego, co jest ci potrzebne, zamiast zdawać się na pomoc gliny i kupieckich karawan?  
Władca Czasu przygląda się jej przez chwilę, gdy kapłanka przysiada po drugiej stronie stołu, wyraźnie nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi. W ciszy deszcz rozbrzmiewa jeszcze głośniej – _a może po prostu się nasila?_ myśli Korsarz, postanawiając uczynić zadość jej oczekiwaniom i milcząc zgodnie z przewidywaniem Nin. Nie dlatego, by uważał, że kobieta nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć objaśnień, choć on sam nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego w ogóle zgodził się wziąć udział w knowaniach Narvina, po co zgodził się zgromadzić dla niego informacje. Może wyczuł w całej sprawie słony powiew przygody, a może chciał uwierzyć, że mimo wszystko coś jeszcze znaczy dla Gallifrey... Nie, powodem jego milczenia jest najzwyczajniej na świecie to, że bóg Enki nie ma nad sobą zwierzchnictwa i nie przyjmuje misji od podejrzanych agentów kosmicznej interwencji. A poza tym Nin dobrze odczytuje jego intencje. Naprawdę nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by zaraz nie poleciał TARDIS do Egiptu i załatwił całą sprawę, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy, że zniknął. Korsarz jednak zwleka, stara się kupić sobie jak najwięcej czasu, póki znów nie będzie zmuszony – w ten czy inny sposób – skontaktować się z pingwinami z CIA.  
– Napijesz się ze mną herbaty? – proponuje więc w zamian za rozmowę, której nie chce odbywać, zanim kobieta zdąży się podnieść do wyjścia.  
Nin chętnie przystaje na jego propozycję, przyzwyczajona już do dziwnego naparu Enkiego, który najwyraźniej jest bardzo powszechny w podoceanicznej siedzibie boga, i Korsarz uświadamia sobie, że kapłanka bardzo go lubi. Przez moment nawet rozważa, czy nie zabrać jej ze sobą, gdy przyjdzie chwila, by opuścić to miejsce i ten czas. Do jej wyjścia dyskutują już tylko o błahych boskich sprawach i Korsarz się rozmyśla. Później Władca Czasu kończy swój list.

Wiosna w Djúpavíku rozbrzmiewa ciszą. Nieliczne domy dawno opustoszały, podobno dlatego, że padła miejscowa fabryka. Teraz stoicko przyjmują promienie słońca, wiatr i deszcz, pozostają obojętne na świergot ptaków i przemykające czasami mimo nich lisy i króliki. Przez puste okna do wciąż stojących pomieszczeń wpada wiatr, poruszając dzwonkami, przebiegając przez bezludne pokoje, wciska się we wszystkie zakamarki, jakby czegoś szukał albo próbował się przed czymś ukryć. Gdzieś gaśnie echo muzyki.

Samotna świnka domowa moknie w gdańskim deszczu. Przemyka zaułkami i bocznymi uliczkami – a gdyby zobaczył ją ktoś dostatecznie bystry, by dostrzegać prawdziwą naturę świnkowej egzystencji, wiedziałby, że jest zaaferowana. Tymczasem jednak świnka tupocze w mokrą noc, nieniepokojona ani przez głupich, ograniczonych ludzi, ani przez mądrzejsze stworzenia. Przystając na rogach kolejnych uliczek, wącha przesączone ozonem powietrze, potem rusza dalej. _Tesla, Tungetyt, Tesla, Tungetyt..._ kołacze się w jej głowie mantra o zapachu przerażenia. Deszcz chlupocze, pluszcze, uderza o bruk, a świnka zatrzymuje się na widok stojącej na rogu Ogarnej niebieskiej budki telefonicznej. Otwarte szeroko drzwi kuszą ciepłem i światłem. _On? Ale co on ma wspólnego z Mykerinosem_ , zastanawia się świnka przemoczona do suchej nitki, gdy ogarnia ją dogłębny żal za utraconymi doczesnymi szczątkami dawnego króla. Niepewna co zrobić – ruszyć za odległym wołaniem czy przyjąć nieme zaproszenie TARDIS – zamiera w oczekiwaniu.

Zenon zanurza się w pamięci swoich organów – coraz płynniejszej, uspójniającej się z każdą dodaną parą. Na powierzchnię myśli wypływają nowe wspomnienia i zaraz zanurzają się głębiej. Z-Bieracz przez chwilę zastanawia się, kim był Mykerinos. Tego jednak jego cyborgiczne ciało póki co nie wie. Zbyt mało organów, niedostateczny przepływ świadomości, by ekstrapolować z nich odpowiednie dane. Jeszcze za wcześnie na tak specyficzną wiedzę.

– Ursa media, mgławica Siarczystej Owcy, idealne miejsce dla naszych maluchów – stwierdza z zadowoleniem Doktor i uśmiecha się do Julii pochylonej nad jego ulubionym płaszczem barwy zgniłej zieleni, w którego połach urządzili tymczasowe legowisko wawelskim smokomodliszkom. Rudowłosa kobieta odwzajemnia uśmiech i paca po łapie Mathias, poszturchującą stworzonka.  
– Nie ruszaj – nakazuje, ale kotka, jak wszystkie _Felis_ , nie zamierza słuchać. – Jesteś pewien, że będą tam bezpieczne? I, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, że same nie narozrabiają?  
Doktor przygląda się długo smokomodliszkom, zanim odpowie. Potem chwyta delikatnie płaszcz i rusza do drzwi TARDIS.  
– Oczywiście, że jestem pewien, Julio. Chodźmy.  
Julia podąża za nim na swoich krótkich, mocnych nogach, przy okazji otwierając drzwi, co on oczywiście znów zapomniał zrobić (– Wiedziałem, że ty je otworzysz – stwierdzi potem, na jej pobłażliwe podśmiewanie się z jego gapowatości.).  
– Więc co dalej? Kolejna wielka wyprawa? – pyta.  
– Pewnie – odpowiada on. – Ale ty masz podobno niecierpiące zwłoki spotkanie Klubu Klawych Kobiet. W Krakowie.  
– Ach, tak – sapie Julia, wspinając się za nim na mokry od siąpiącego lekko deszczu górski występ i uważając, by nie zgubić po drodze okularów, nie nadepnąć na swoją przeskakującą zgrabnie ze skały na skałę kotkę oraz by Doktor nie upuścił którejś ze smokomodliszek. – Więc dla mnie Kraków. Tylko najpierw odstawmy Mathias do moich rodziców. A ty dokąd po...  
Doktor przystaje w pół ruchu, ledwie wychylony nad kolejny występ, ruchem nakazując jej milczenie. Julia milknie, również wychylając się zza występu i bardzo starannie nie klnie pod nosem. Dolinę, ku której zmierzali, wypełniają dziwni metalowi ludzie i ich statek kosmiczny i kobiecie przemyka przez głowę absurdalna myśl, że jeśli obcy zostaną zbyt długo w tym deszczu, wkrótce zaczną rdzewieć.  
– Cybermeni – mruczy niegłośno Doktor i nakazuje odwrót.  
Schodzą w ciszy i dopiero gdy są z powrotem w organicznie ciepłym i spokojnym wnętrzu TARDIS, Julia pyta o tych kosmitów. Doktor opowiada o mieszkańcach Mondasu, ustalając kurs na nowy dom dla dzieci smoka wawelskiego.

Dolne pokłady pobrzmiewają ciszą, chwilowo zaniedbane, niedopatrywane przez jego nieliczny personel, swoiste przeciwciała AI. Sam Zenon też nie wszystkim swym częściom może poświęcić tyle samo uwagi i czasu i te pokłady, jako mniej priorytetowe, zarastają już trochę niezdrową tkanką kurzu i nieoliwionych mechanizmów. Zdaje się, że nikogo tu nie ma – idealne miejsce na lądowanie – lecz gdy ciszę zaburza dziwny odgłos zaciąganych hamulców, a we wnętrzu Zenona materializuje się niebieska budka telefoniczna, zza rogu zaraz wyłania się jedno z przeciwciał AI: wielka pszczoła, z mechanicznym skrzydłem i dwoma sztucznymi odnóżami. O’wenyn, nieufnie przyglądając się statkowi, odbezpiecza niepozorne zielonkawe urządzenie, gotowa zrobić... coś... temu, kto wyjdzie z budki.  
– Och, witaj – humanoidalny kosmita (dandysowski strój, ciemne kręcone włosy, soniczna sonda w dłoni) wydaje się zaskoczony jej obecnością, ale nie okazuje strachu. – Nie spodziewałem się tu nikogo z Pszczół. Przy okazji, jestem Doktor – dodaje. – A ty? Chciałbym porozmawiać z tym, kto tu dowodzi.  
O’wenyn milczy, ale:  
– Doktor? – rozlega się w powietrzu nie do końca jeszcze wybudzony głos Zeonona. – Jaki doktor?  
– Och, po prostu Doktor. Widzę, że więzisz i cyborgizujesz rozumne rasy – odpowiada właściciel niebieskiej budki konwersacyjnym tonem. – Uścisnąłbym ci dłoń, gdybyś posiadał dłonie, i gdyby nie było to wbrew mojej moralności. Och... – Doktor odwraca się lekko w kierunku uchylonych drzwi swego statku. – Teresa mówi, że posiadasz dłonie. Cóż, w takim wypadku pozostaje mi mój drugi powód do nieściskania ich.  
Przybysz jest zdecydowanie zabawny, uznaje Zenon, śmiejąc się głośno.  
– O’wenyn i inne moje przeciwciała są tu całkowicie dobrowolnie, Doktorze – mówi. – Są przydatne, przyznaję, bez nich byłbym być może niczym dziecko we mgle, ale wszystkie posiadają godne warunki pracy, solidne wyżywienie i nawet trochę czasu dla siebie samych. I każde z nich może w każdej chwili – na ile to możliwe w trakcie podróży w przestrzeni kosmicznej – odejść. A twoja Teresa, kimkolwiek jest, ma rację. Posiadam dłonie, których nie musisz ściskać, z pewnością jednak wygodniej będzie porozmawiać twarzą w twarz. O’wenyn, przyprowadź naszego gościa do pracowni.  
Na to Pszczoła bzyczy coś cicho i niechętnie, ale odwraca się i chowa soniczną taśmę mierniczą do przybornika przy odwłoku. Doktor pozostawia swoje riposty na później i podąża za kobietą. Póki co jest tu tylko po to, by zdobyć pewne informacje. Zresztą wciąż jest zbyt zmęczony po usunięciu Cybermenów z Ursy medii. Następnym razem z pewnością uda mu się coś zdziałać w tej drugiej sprawie.

Wiosna w Zamościu i okolicach jest tego ranka wietrzna i ciepła, niesie z sobą obietnicę deszczu, ale to później i może nie tutaj – dziewczyny mają nadzieję, że wszelkie burze będą omijać ten podzamojski kawałek lasu, a Dagný myśli, że może bogowie będą dla nich w tym względzie łaskawi. Tymczasem Nanna i Ástrun ganiają z domu do ogrodu i z powrotem, robiąc harmider, jakby było ich z tuzin, a nie tylko dwie, i do tego nie były od paru dobrych lat dorosłe, płoszą niemłodą już Mathias i plączące się po trawniku zgromadzenie świnek domowych, śmieją się, przegadują i majstrują przy całym tym osprzęcie, jaki pożyczyły od sąsiadów i rodziców Julii i przy swoich laptopach, a Dagný nie ma serca kazać im być ciszej. Hałas wcale nie pomaga jej pracować, ale cóż, dziś chyba w ogóle nie jest najlepszy dzień na pracę i w końcu Dag poddaje się nastrojowi upalnego dnia. Zamyka rozgrzebany kod i siada z lemoniadą i książką pod ogrodowym parasolem – dziewczyny zapytane, czy im nie pomóc, stwierdzają radośnie, że poradzą sobie same, więc Dagný bez wyrzutów sumienia zajmuje się lekturą i czekaniem na powrót Julii z pracy i, później, na przybycie całej ich dziwnej, kosmicznej rodziny. Nie tylko świnki i inne leśne stworzenia poznają dziś skąpaną w deszczu opowieść o kościach Mykerinosa. Cokolwiek nie sądziłby o całym przedsięwzięciu Doktor.

_Beatrice_ nie jest dużym statkiem jak na swoją klasę, ale pułkownikowi Richardowi Vyse’owi zależy na tym, by skarb jak najszybciej dotarł na europejskie wody – zanim pasza zdoła posłać po sarkofag swoich ludzi. Richard Mayle Whichelo, kapitan i właściciel statku, który niejednokrotnie przepłynął trasę z Aleksandrii do Liverpoolu i z powrotem, wydaje się najlepszym wyborem do tego zadania. A po wieczorze spędzonym w jego towarzystwie pułkownik jest przekonany, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

Tvashtar oglądany z bliska jest niezwykle piękny, ale oczywiście dziadek znów trochę przeliczył się z bezpiecznym dystansem i TARDIS protestuje głośno na tak bliską erupcję. Statek wpada w niekontrolowane drganie i tylko dzięki pomocy Susan Doktorowi udaje się nie wypaść w sam środek wulkanu. TARDIS niezadowolona fuka niczym żywe stworzenie i pośród huku dzwonu arkadowego przenosi ich daleko, prawie rozbija się gdzieś... Susan sprawdza, gdzie i kiedy są, podczas gdy dziadek poprawia pogniecioną podczas twardego lądowania marynarkę, narzekając na swoje obolałe stare kości (oczywiście przesadza i oczywiście Susan mu tego nie powie prosto w oczy, może najwyżej z ogródkami, później) i na niesforną TARDIS (Susan wie jednak, że dziadek tak naprawdę uwielbia narowisty statek i nie zamieniłby go na żaden inny).  
– Gdzie jesteśmy, moje dziecko? – pyta w końcu Władca Czasu, upewniwszy się, że wszystkie kości i narządy wewnętrzne ma na miejscu.  
– Baskerville, dziadku. Ósmy listopada tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego drugiego. Oj, zraniłeś się w rękę.  
– Tak? – Doktor ze zdumieniem spogląda na prawą dłoń, na której widnieje smuga pomarańczowej krwi. – Och, to tylko zadrapanie. Wkrótce nie będzie po nim śladu, drogie dziecko – stwierdza, owijając dłoń chusteczką. – Tobie nic się nie stało? – reflektuje się po chwili.  
Susan kręci głową, nie, z nią wszystko w porządku.  
– Chodźmy więc – uznaje Doktor i wychodzą w ponury deszczowy dzień. – Och.  
– Dziadku! – woła bardziej oburzona niż przestraszona Susan, gdy orientują się, że ich statek otacza oddział niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawionego wojska. Naszywki na uniformach ziemian informują, że to oddział U.N.I.T.-u, czymkolwiek by on nie był, a Doktor wie, że te czerwone berety będą dla niego w przyszłości wsparciem. Temporalna śledziona pracuje z pełną mocą, sprawiając, że Władca Czasu na końcu języka wyczuwa już imię przyjaciela, jakiego spotka pośród tych, póki co podejrzliwych, żołnierzy. Mniej temporalne uszy wychwytują za to kryjący się w deszczu płacz (a krótkie spojrzenie na Susan przytuloną do jego boku mówi mu, że i jego wnuczka słyszy ten szloch). Tak, zostaną tu na chwilę, zanim ruszą w poszukiwaniu lepszego miejsca zamieszkania.  
– Witajcie – odzywa się do wojska po niezręcznie przeciągającej się chwili ciszy. – Przelatywaliśmy z Susan obok was i uznaliśmy, że byłoby niegrzecznie się nie przywitać.  
Wojskowi trwają w stuporze, nerwowo ściskają broń, najwyraźniej oczekując pojawienia się dowódcy (pomarańczowa krew przesiąkająca przez chusteczkę owijającą prawą dłoń staruszka nie nastawia ich zbyt gościnnie), Susan mocniej przytula się do dziadka, zanim zbierze się na odwagę i spróbuje razem z nim przekonać otaczający ich oddział, że naprawdę nie stanowią dla nich zagrożenia i może zeszliby z tego deszczu, tymczasem – moment trwa, napięty niczym struna liry Rassilona.  
– Cholerni Abbot i Costello – mruczy niespodziewanie jeden z żołnierzy stojących z tyłu. – Że też musieli się tacy przypałętać akurat do nas.  
– Zamknijcie się, kapralu Barrymore – dobiega ich od wejścia do najbliższego budynku damski głos. – Opuścić broń. Przepraszam za to – zwraca się do Doktora niewysoka, lekko utykająca kobieta w średnim wieku. – Jestem kapitan Moore. A wy to?

Gdy _Beatrice_ tonie razem ze swoją dwudziestoosobową załogą, Vyse czuje pewien nielogiczny niepokój. Bajania o klątwach faraonów zawsze uważał za kiepskie dowcipy miejscowej ludności, ale mimo wszystko, nawet lata po całej tej sprawie, wsłuchując się w londyński deszcz jest przekonany, że słyszy ten sam cichy szloch, który zaczął go nawiedzać w dniu katastrofy.

_Ananke,_ myśli, _me imię Ananke, zrodziłam się z Ziemi i Wody, Ananke, me imię Ananke_ , szepcze najciszej, jak potrafi, byle one nie usłyszały, ale szepcze nieustannie, szepcze przez łzy, próbując nie myśleć o zatopionych miastach i o tym, czego wymagają od niej Matki. Tak jest łatwiej.

Są światy, w których opowiadają o tym, jak Doktor nie przybył. Nie pojawił się na czas, by uratować kolejną planetę, sprawić, by jej słońce nie zgasło. Są światy, w których opowiadają o tym, jak Doktor się spóźnił i zgasły wszystkie gwiazdy. Są też światy, w których pozostał tylko płacz za tym, co dawno utracone.


	2. Aletheia

  
**II**   
**Aletheia**   


  
  
  
Z początku wszystko dzieje się powoli. Przez dekady wysychają kolejne wilgotne obszary planety, robi się coraz goręcej i nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, dlaczego tak jest, choć Zrodzeni z Wody i Prządki Dobrobytu szafują wielkimi słowami.  
– To wina nas wszystkich. Dane z ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat wskazują, że nadmierna eksploatacja złóż paliw kopalnych... Nieodpowiedzialna dystrybucja źródeł odnawialnych... Omijanie przepisów zabraniających sprzedaży sprzętu z wysokim poziomem... – powiedzą cokolwiek odpowiednio mądrze brzmiącego, byle ukryć fakt, że dane nie do końca zgadzają się z faktycznym obrazem rzeczy. Że wszystko to, o czym opowiadają, to prawda tylko do pewnego stopnia. Że ktoś wzmacnia to, co aletheianie spieprzyli na własny rachunek i jak bardzo są bezsilni wobec tego zewnętrznego zagrożenia.  
Ludzie zaś... wierzą, dają się uspokoić mądrze brzmiącym słowom, stosują się do uczonych zaleceń. Pomaga to, że przywódcy państw Mają Plan, który Z Zadziwiającą Sprawnością Wprowadzają W Życie – ale część Zrodzonych z Wody podejrzewa, że tak powszechna, nienaturalna skłonność do ugodowości też przychodzi z zewnątrz. Z samymi podejrzeniami jednak nic nie zrobią.  
  
– Co wiesz o Mykerinosie? – zagaja Doktor. Wciąż zanurzony pod pokładem TARDIS, majstruje coś przy jej kontrolkach, gdy statek ładuje się nad szczeliną czasoprzestrzenną leżącą pod łąkami Áinvirkith.  
Dagný podaje mu płynne złącze i poprawia krótkie włosy szarpane ciepłym wiatrem wpadającym przez szeroko otwarte drzwi statku.  
– Mykerinos, tak? Chyba był taki mural. Julia powinna wiedzieć więcej. Możesz ją spytać, jak wrócą z Nanną, Jackiem i Rose ze swojej wyprawy.  
– Ach – mruczy Doktor znacząco, wynurzając się spod podłogi konsoli. Zamyka kratkę dającą dostęp do bebechów machiny, poprawia zielony sweter i poklepuje czule konsolę statku (światełka zdają się mrugać doń porozumiewawczo) – wszystko to w nienaturalnym milczeniu i:  
– To ważne? – pyta Dag, myśląc jednocześnie, że oczywiście, że to ważne (w ten czy inny sposób), inaczej po co Doktor poruszałby ten temat. – Mural... mural... – mruczy kobieta. – Był chyba taki powtarzający się, gdzieś na północy. Gdynia? Poznań? Jakoś tak. Julia będzie wiedzieć więcej, Doktorze. A przy okazji, gdzie tak dokładnie jesteśmy? I jak daleko od dwa tysiące dwudziestego czwartego?  
Doktor na to pytanie kręci z niedowierzaniem głową i Dagný widzi, że już ma udzielić sarkastycznej odpowiedzi o tym, jak to ludzie ciągle chcą wiedzieć, gdzie jest „ich czas”, nawet gdy są podróżnikami w czasie i powinni takie miałkie postrzeganie swojego istnienia w tym wymiarze dawno porzucić. Nie ma dla niego znaczenia, że Dag, Julia i Nanna na TARDIS pojawiają się sporadycznie, wciąż na co dzień zanurzone w linearności. Na szczęście zanim kosmita zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Jack i Rose wracają z rękami pełnymi miejscowych nabytków, a tuż za nimi do statku wpadają wyraźnie zmęczone i wstrząśnięte (i przemoczone jak po deszczu) Julia i Nanna.  
– Mamo! – woła ta ostatnia, padając w objęcia Dagný i zaraz zaczynając podekscytowany słowotok. – Ależ miałyśmy przygodę! Goniły nas jakieś kosmiczne pingwiny, musiałyśmy uciekać przez pół miasta, a wiesz, jakie ono jest ogromne?! Ma kilka osobnych mikroklimatów. Jedna połowa tonie w słońcu, a druga – podobno już od tygodnia – w burzach, przemokłyśmy do ostatniej nitki, i te wieżowce na filarach jak wstążki...  
– Pingwiny? – dziwi się Doktor, zamknąwszy przezornie drzwi statku, a dziewczyna wychyla się spod ramienia matki i kiwa z przejęciem głową.  
– Jasne, Jack potwierdzi.  
– Ludzie w pingwinio ubarwionych szatach, Doktorze – mówi nietypowo poważny Jack, i gdyby Doktor go nie znał, uwierzyłby, że pod tą powagą wcale nie kryje się przemożna ochota wybuchnięcia śmiechem. – To pewnie jakiś rodzaj maskowania. W każdym razie, nie wiem, co tam się stało, że zaczęli gonić nasze piękne znajome, bo rozeszliśmy się na rynku zbożowym. Pół godziny później Nanna i Julia wpadły na nas całe mokre, a za nimi pingwiny, jak ich nazwała Nanna, wołający coś o kościach jakiegoś faraona. Więc zebraliśmy wszystko i wróciliśmy tutaj.  
– My się domyślamy, o co mogło chodzić. – wtrąca Julia. – Wiesz, Doktorze, bieg zawsze poprawiał moje myślenie, a i Nanna zdaje się przejawiać podobne predyspozycje. Zanim te... pingwiny, czy ktokolwiek to był, zaczęły nas gonić, na ścianie jednej z tych niebotycznych kamienic pojawił się niezbyt schludny mural. Tuż na granicy strefy deszczu. I potem widziałyśmy go w kilku miejscach. Ten gdański, o kościach Mykerinosa.  
– Ach – stwierdza znów Doktor znacząco i jakby czegoś takiego się spodziewał. – Dobrze, że TARDIS już się naładowała. Jack, zajmij się dyfuzorami. Rose... – ale Rose już stoi przy odpowiednim miejscu konsoli, podobnie Dagný i Nanna, a Julia z westchnieniem podnosi się z kanapy, na którą padła po wbiegnięciu do TARDIS.  
– Wolałabym się jednak przebrać najpierw w coś suchego – mruczy, przecierając okulary. – I może się przespać i zjeść porządny posiłek – dodaje, ale staje przy swoim miejscu, zanim Doktor albo TARDIS zdążą wyrazić niezadowolenie z jej marudnego nastroju.  
  
Teresa tupta do Wielkiej Komnaty w Pałacu Świnek, zaaferowana nie mniej niż Główna Świnka Techniczna, która wpadła na Teresę już piąty raz tego dnia i znów się powtarza.  
 _Powiedziałaś im, powiedziałaś? Mów, Tereska? Co dalej? Wiedzą już? Co powiedzieli? Pozwolą ci polecieć? A może wyślą kogoś innego?_ – koleżanka nie daje jej dojść do słowa, ale w końcu Teresa wcina się w przerwę na oddech Turlejka.  
 _Wiesz doskonale, że najpierw musiałam sprawdzić Komnatę Balansu. I załatwić świnkologię z Tamarykiem i... i... zresztą znasz procedury_ – Teresa wzrusza świnkowym nosem; stara się nie roześmiać, widząc minę Turlejka (koleżanka wyraźnie irytuje się skrupulatnością Teresy) – _W każdym razie właśnie do nich idę_ – przekazuje myśl. _– I oczywiście, że poślą właśnie mnie. Nie musisz się tak martwić. Idź na pietruszkowe pola, odpocznij trochę, wieczorem powiem ci, co i jak.  
_ Turlejek waha się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu odchodzi, życząc Teresie powodzenia w jej misji. Druga świnka wzdycha w myślach i wchodzi do Wielkiej Komnaty. Nie jest zdziwiona, że zgromadziło się tu tak wiele Dostojnych Świnek i Świnków. Wieści o Mykerinosie musiały dawno roznieść się po stolicy, zapewne dzięki takim gadułom jak Turlejek i jej przyjaciółki. Część Dostojeństwa rzecz jasna jest tu zupełnie bez związku ze sprawą – po Wielkiej Komnacie zawsze kręci się trochę koneserów świnkowej sztuki, chętnych podziwiać Wielkie Zbiory Świnek W Zbrojach pędzli sławnych świnek, czy zagrać w świnkowe szachy myślowe, na jednej z pięknych plansz z czasów dynastii Temeryka Zbalansowanego, pierwszego genderowego przedstawiciela _Cavia porcellus telepatis_. Większość jednak jest tu właśnie po to, by wysłuchać wieści przyniesionych przez Teresę, więc morświnka odchrząka niegłośno, widząc wpatrzone w siebie dziesiątki oczu, i zaczyna bez dalszej zwłoki.  
 _Dostojne Świnki, Dostojni Świnkowie, Wysoka Rado Uniwersalnego Balansu. Jak zapewne mogliście usłyszeć, równowaga została zaburzona. To prawda. Kości zostały rzucone, by rzecz ująć metaforycznie. Ja, Starsza Świnka Doglądająca Balansu, zostałam dziś poinformowana przez nadobną Turlejek, iż wszechświat objęła plaga żałobnego graffiti nawołującego zaginionych kości króla Mykerinosa. Wszyscy w Świnkowie wiemy, co to oznacza. Dostojne Świnki, Dostojni Świnkowie, Balans musi zostać przywrócony. W tej sytuacji wysuwam swoją kandydaturę na dowódczynię misji balansostwórczej.  
_ Wielką komnatę wypełnia gwar, część Dostojeństwa wypytuje o szczegóły wiadomości przekazanych przez nadobną Gie-eŚ-Te, inni domagają się od Teresy jak najszybszego wylotu, w końcu jednak myślowy harmider ustaje i Teresa mimo lekkiego przeciążenia synaps zgodnie z procedurą prosi Dostojeństwo o ogłoszenie oficjalnych członków misji do momentu rozpoczęcia drugiej drzemki. Wychodząc z rozbrzmiewającej ponownie gwarem sali, rzuca jeszcze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie portretowi czarnej świnki w płaszczu ze złotych łusek i skórzanej zbroi zdobnej floralnymi motywami. Świnka dumnie dzierży w prawej dłoni prosty miecz.  
 _Poradzimy sobie z tym, babciu Tamaro_ myśli prywatnie Teresa. _Obiecuję. I tym razem obejdzie się bez mieczy z promieni słońca. Obejdzie się bez jakichkolwiek mieczy._  
  
Alissin ze zdumieniem wpatruje się w tabliczkę, którą pokazała jej Dagný. Zielony Kontrabas jest dziś umiarkowanie gwarny, ale mimo wszystko kobieta zastanawia się, czy nie lepiej byłoby spotkać się na bardziej osobistym gruncie, jeśli mieli wymieniać „zakazane” obiekty. Dag jednak uparła się, że nie będą planować czterdziestych siódmych urodzin Julii w ich domu.  
– I co ja mam z tym zrobić? – pyta w końcu ze skonsternowaniem Alissin, patrząc na przyjaciółkę dopijającą swojego drinka.  
– Co masz zrobić z czym? – pyta Miguel, wracając z toalety, gdy Dag wzrusza ramionami.  
Alissin podaje mu tabliczkę zapisaną gallifreyańskim pismem.  
– Przetłumaczyć? Ale ja przecież jeszcze nie znam ich języka. To znaczy jasne, planowałam zacząć się uczyć, ale na co mi ta tabliczka, skoro nie wiem... – Alissin wzrusza ramionami. – Zresztą sam widzisz. I skąd on w ogóle to wziął? – ostatnie pytanie kieruje do Dagný.  
– Z wiktoriańskiego statku. Widzisz ten znak tutaj, na samym dole? – kobieta pokazuje miejsce po lewej stronie. – To coś w rodzaju podpisu jednego z przyjaciół Doktora. Korsarza, czy jak mu tam. Podobno to miała być wiadomość do tego całego Narvina, który pisywał na naszej grupie na facebooku. A sami wiecie...  
– Może spróbuj mu to zwrócić? – proponuje Miguel w nagle zapadłej ciszy. – Nie temu, który dał to Dag, swoją drogą, z którym tam byliście?   
– Z Dziewiątym. O, Nanna przyszła – dodaje, machając do wysokiej czarnowłosej dziewczyny, która właśnie weszła do kawiarni.  
– Więc celuj w innego? Ty spotykasz się głównie z Dziesiątym, tak?  
Alissin jednak kręci głową.  
– Gdyby on chciał, żeby tę tabliczkę dostał któryś z późniejszych, pewnie sam by mu ją przekazał. Po prostu zostawiłby ją gdzieś w TARDIS i poczekał, aż zregeneruje, a nie podrzucał nam. Myślę... że powinniśmy celować we wcześniejsze regeneracje. To znaczy nie wiem, jak to działa, ale skoro my możemy spotykać tych sprzed i tych po...  
Na to oboje jej przyjaciół kiwa głowami.  
– Tak, to chyba ma sens – przyznaje Dag. – Daj, oddam ją Julii.  
– Chwilę, tylko zrobię jej zdjęcie. Może uda mi się wyciągnąć od Doktora tłumaczenie i w końcu zacznę się uczyć jego języka. Po ponad dwóch dekadach znajomości chyba by wypadało – śmieje się lekko kobieta, wyciągając z torby telefon i starając się czym prędzej zapomnieć o temacie, którego bardzo starannie wszyscy unikają.  
Gallifrey jednak ciąży w centrum dyskusji zbyt mocno. Na szczęście w końcu przy ich stoliku pojawia się Nanna, która nie ma pojęcia o losie planety.  
– Cześć wszystkim – wita się dziewczyna, siadając obok mamy i upijając lemoniady. – To co planujemy dla mamy Julii? Ach, i zapomniałabym. Mamo, mama Yrsa dzwoniła i mówi, że mogę mieć ten tatuaż, jeśli wy się zgodzicie, zgódź się mamo, proszę, no proszę.  
Dag wzdycha wymownie i przez chwilę wpatruje się w sufit, gdy „wuj” Miguel i „ciocia” Alissin przejmują na siebie ciężar rozmowy.  
– A co chciałabyś na tym tatuażu?  
– Jak tam szkoła?  
– Taki ładny, różowo-niebiesko-fioletowy, Ástrún mi narysowała, zaraz, miałam to gdzieś – przeszukiwanie kieszeni – widzisz wujku, wieloryb pójdzie, o tutaj – wskazanie na lewe ramię, tryb oznajmujący, jakby wszystko było już ustalone – i obok doniczka z petunią i może jeszcze ta petunia będzie myśleć „Znowu”. Szkoła jak szkoła, w poniedziałek mamy ze trzy sprawdziany, ale matmę mam w małym palcu, na polaka zawsze się coś napisze, tylko biologia trochę... No ale poduczę się jutro jeszcze, powinno jakoś pójść. W każdym razie co tam z tą imprezą dla mamy?  
Dagný znów wzdycha, tym razem jednak z ulgą, że udało jej się uciec od tematu tatuaży i podejmowania w nim decyzji. Mimo wszystko jednak, gdy zagłębiają się w szczegółowe planowanie, szepcze swej szesnastoletniej córce na ucho – Pomyślimy o tym, ok? – na co Nanna rozjarza się niczym żarówka i ściska ją lekko i Dag wie, że w końcu i tak będą musiały się zgodzić.  
  
Alternatywny Gdańsk roku dwa tysiące piętnastego jest – jak twierdzi John – równie interesującym miastem, co jego odpowiednik w świecie Rose. Tak więc niezbyt szczęśliwie zdarza się, że trafiają tam akurat na samym początku pory deszczowej. Mimo wszystko jednak nawet nieustanny deszcz nie jest w stanie zniechęcić Doktora i Rose do przygód.  
– Musimy pojechać do Gdańska! – woła podekscytowany Doktor, gdy wsiadają do tramwaju, zmierzającego do centrum miasta.  
– Pojechać do Gdańska? – śmieje się Rose, odgarniając z twarzy mokre włosy. – Przecież już jesteśmy w Gdańsku, Doktorze.  
John wzrusza tylko ramionami i kasując ich bilety, mówi coś o lokalnych powiedzeniach.  
Tego dnia przejeżdżają, przechodzą, przelatują sterowcami i przebiegają przez chyba pół miasta, ale nijak nie przybliża ich to do rozwiązania zagadki pokoju z matematyką i parząc wieczorną herbatę, Rose myśli, że powinni raczej tę konkretną sprawę rozwiązywać we wnętrzu TARDIS. Z ukłuciem żalu przypomina sobie jednak, że ich sadzonka zmarniała. Potem patrzy na śpiącego w hostelowym fotelu Johna. Mokry garnitur suszy się na ledwie letnim kaloryferze, a jej nieWładca Czasu ubrany w ciepły sweter (prezent od Jackie na ostatnie święta) i dżinsy wygląda dziwnie znajomo i nieznajomo jednocześnie. Rose uśmiecha się czule i łaskocze Johna w nagą stopę.  
– Herbata już gotowa – mówi, gdy mężczyzna przeciera oczy.  
Wspominając wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia, Rose myśli o tym, jak w jednej z uliczek koło rynku niechcący wpadli na smukłą Afrykankę w lekkiej sukience barwy kaczeńców i wysoko wiązanych sandałach ( _– Alissin! – woła z radością John, najwyraźniej znów zapomniawszy, że to nie ten świat i nawet jeśli dziewczyna jest Alissin Donne – a na to nie wygląda, zaskoczone spojrzenie Afrykanki dobitnie świadczy o tym, że to nie jej imię – to nie może ich znać_ ). Rose wciąż też zastanawia się nad tym graffiti z Ogarnej. _Mieli my kości Mykerinosa,_ głosiło, i przypominając sobie Doktora bibliotecznego, przez chwilę była pewna, że kryło się pod tym coś więcej (– Och, Rose, to tylko napis na murze. Chodźmy tam! – woła DoktorDonna biegnąc już przed siebie, więc Rose pędzi za nim). _Cóż, może Doktor faktycznie ma rację_ , myśli, wsłuchując się w szumiący za oknami deszcz. Kto inny miałby ją mieć w tej kwestii.  
  
Aletheia umiera. Mijają kolejne dekady Suszy i nikt już nie wierzy w Plan. Zrodzeni z Wody w końcu przestają pojawiać się w mediach ze swoimi mądrymi słowami, które nic nie są w stanie zmienić. Miasta i wioski jakby zapadały się w sobie, coraz cichsze, coraz bardziej zapiaszczone i zaniedbane. A gdy miasta przemieniają się w masowe groby, nikt nie przejmuje się chorobą, która zbiera powolne żniwo wśród Prządek Dobrobytu. I tak wszyscy umierają. To tylko kwestia czasu, gdy Aletheia pozostanie wypalonym wspomnieniem.  
  
Miguel znów wędruje ku bibliotece TARDIS. Tym razem celowo i z polecenia Doktora – ma znaleźć wszystko o ziemskim faraonie Menkaurem. TARDIS prowadzi go cichymi korytarzami, a gdy mężczyzna przekracza drzwi biblioteki, przekazuje go w ciepłe matczyne światło pomiędzy regałami. Książki zdają się szeptać między sobą, zaciekawione powodem jego wizyty, chętne udzielić pomocy. _Szukasz czegoś dla babci? Marii? Marthy? Timmy? dla niego? Czegoś dla przyjemności, czy o twojej medycynie?_ – nie mówią, ale mężczyzna czuje się tak, jakby dokładnie to mówiły i podświadomie sam mruczy pod nosem – Mykerinos, Mykerinos – a biblioteka, jakby tylko na to czekała, prowadzi go do całego działu o dawnym faraonie.  
– Och – stwierdza Miguel.  
– Znalazłeś? – rozlega się za jego plecami głos Doktora i jest to lekko irytujące, bo skoro mógł sam tu przyjść... Miguel jednak nic nie mówi, wskazuje tylko na odkryty dział.  
– Nie, nie, nie – stwierdza Doktor wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Potrzebujemy czegoś innego – uznaje, zagłębiając się między regały, a jego towarzysz z dziwnie znajomym uczuciem kroczy za nim, cicho cytując akapit ze _Straż! Straż!_  
 _– Skręcił na rogu i zobaczył...  
– Sekcję...  
– Regał...  
– Półkę...  
– I szczelinę...  
– W multiwersum można się natknąć na wiele przerażających widoków. Ale dla umysłu dostrojonego do subtelnych rytmów biblioteki niewiele jest rzeczy gorszych niż szczelina w miejscu, gdzie powinna stać książka.  
– Ktoś ukradł książkę.  
_Gdy docierają na miejsce, znajdują więcej niż jedną szczelinę, a Doktor wpatruje się w regał z książkami, jakby był jego wybrakowaniem osobiście obrażony.  
– Pożyczają, a potem nie oddają – mruczy zły, wybierając niewielki i dość stary tomik.  
Dawniej Miguel zdziwiłby się, że ten jeden tom ma być „wszystkim, co o nim da się znaleźć”, ale zna Doktora już na tyle długo, by nie kwestionować jego zachowania. _Zresztą_ , myśli, gdy wracają do pokoju kontrolnego, _cały ten dział wciąż jest w bibliotece TARDIS. Wystarczy przyjść, zaszywszy się uprzednio w spokojnym zakątku czasoprzestrzeni i czytać aż do przesytu._  
  
Matki przybywają niespiesznie, a gdy już wylądują, nie deklarują swojej zwierzchności nad tym światem. To zdaje się nie być im do niczego potrzebne. Matki smokomodliszki beznamiętnie mijają miejskie ruiny – idą w pierwszym od stulecia deszczu, jakby doskonale wiedziały, dokąd zmierzają. Jedna z nich, krocząca w tylnym rzędzie, niesie z sobą dziwny, skórzany ubiór z floralnymi motywami. Druga niesie dwa piękne miecze. Trzecia trzyma skórzany pas i wysokie buty z cholewami.  
  
Nehemsimontu jest zaskoczona, gdy na jej koncercie pojawia się Doktor. Z początku nawet go nie rozpoznaje – od ich ostatniego spotkania zdążył już regenerować kilka razy, ale zachowania obcego, starszego mężczyzny, w bordowej marynarce, mężczyzny z nieustannie skrzyżowanymi ramionami, trudno jest nie skojarzyć z równie impertynenckim zachowaniem innego obcego, noszącego skórzaną kurtkę i zbyt szeroki uśmiech, dawno na jednym z jej pierwszych występów, jeszcze na Apalapucii. Nehemsimontu śpiewa, jakby niczego nie zauważając, w myślach jednak już planuje, którędy najłatwiej będzie stąd uciec.  
  
– Pamiętasz Egipt?  
– Och, to ty – zielonoskóra kobieta udaje zaskoczoną jego obecnością, choć fakt, że nie zaczęła jeszcze zmieniać sukien na mniej eleganckie, dobitnie świadczy o tym, że wiedziała, iż nie zdąży przebrać się przed jego przybyciem. – Napijesz się czegoś? Tak, pamiętam te opowieści, jakimi mnie raczyłeś na Apalapucii, Doktorze. – Rzuca mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, o co może mu chodzić.  
Doktor jednak milczy, podchodząc niby z zainteresowaniem do barku i długo badając zgromadzone w środku trunki, zanim zdecyduje się na wodę.  
– Słyszysz? – unosi palec ku sklepieniu sali. – Pada deszcz.  
– Pada – potwierdza Nehemsimontu (prawym górnym odnóżem głaszcze gryf aletheiskiej lutnii), choć tak naprawdę nie słyszy plusku kropel o miejskie dachy. Czuje deszcz w trzewiach, jak czułby go każdy przedstawiciel jej gatunku, ale zwracanie Doktorowi uwagi na takie drobnostki nie ma sensu. – Więc? Dlaczego tu jesteś?  
Doktor wpatruje się w swoją wodę, najwyraźniej próbując coś w niej dostrzec. Jakiś rezonans z deszczem.  
– Pada – stwierdza ponuro i zaraz dodaje znacząco – A kości Mykerinosa zostały utracone.  
  
Deszcz siąpiący za szeroko otwartymi oknami wydaje się dziwnie nierzeczywisty. Ananke trudno jest w niego uwierzyć. Chętnie wyszłaby z domu, by poczuć jego krople na swojej skórze (jest pewna, że jeśli jednak okazałby się prawdziwy, byłby ciepły, pełen słońca), ale nie ma już dość sił nawet na to, by zwlec się z łoża. Leży, oczekując na śmierć i głaszcząc wychudłą dłoń śpiącego taty – wsłuchuje się w dziwnie płaczliwy szum. Deszcz kołysze ją do kolejnej lepkiej chorobliwej drzemki.  
– Ananke – mówi ktoś cicho od wejścia do mieszkania, z którego tato niedawno wystawił drzwi. – Ananke – powtarza nienatarczywie szczękliwy głos, budząc dziewczynę i jej ojca.  
Ananke spogląda na leżące na nocnej szafce, pośród baterii buteleczek medykamentów, wrzeciono i na zmęczonego tatę. Uśmiecha się do niego słabo, choć nie jest pewna, czy jej mięśnie są zdolne do tak dużego wysiłku; czy on dostrzeże w jej niemrawym grymasie uśmiech. Dopiero potem spogląda ku przybyszkom, stojącym już w drzwiach jej sypialni. Obce są kształtu modliszkowatego, a ich czerwonawoczarna skóra zdaje się lekko świecić w ciemnym od deszczu pomieszczeniu.  
– Kim... kim jesteście? – pyta tato, ale obce zupełnie go ignorują (Ananke marszczy brwi. I krzywi się z bólu).  
– Mam na imię Szaic, Ananke. Chodźmy – mówi smokomodliszka stojąca trochę z tyłu, uderzając szczękoczułkami wyraźnie nienawykłymi do języka Alethei. Ta niosąca pas i buty.  
 _Chodźmy?_ chciałaby spytać Ananke, ale z jej wysuszonego chorobą gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk.  
– Możemy cię uleczyć – mówi inna smokomodliszka – ale tylko jeśli pójdziesz z nami.  
Na to Ananke najchętniej by się roześmiała, odrzucając w śmiechu głowę i mokre od chorobliwego potu rude włosy. Tato jednak patrzy na nią jakoś tak dziwnie, więc dziewczyna milczy, odwzajemniając spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu – a im dłużej w nie spogląda, tym bardziej niebieskie robią się jej własne tęczówki. Gdy są identyczne, Ananke kiwa ostrożnie głową. _Dobrze, tato. Pójdę z nimi._  
– A czy... – zaczyna tato, ale gdy jedna z nich rzuca mu karcące spojrzenie, mężczyzna milknie.  
– Jeszcze... jedno pytanie – Ananke z trudem wydobywa z siebie głos (jest, _technicznie_ , Prządką Dobrobytu, musi zapytać), gdy smokomodliszki wychodzą, zostawiwszy ubranie, buty i pas.  
Ostatnia z nich odwraca się w drzwiach, ale patrzy nie na dziewczynę, ani na jej ojca, spogląda w okno, za którym deszcz wciąż siąpi lekko, niezobowiązująco. Ananke chciałaby móc nie przerywać zapadłej ciszy, zostać tak aż do końca, z obcą zamarłą w pół kroku ku wyjściu, z tatą, którego rudą głowę oświetlają przebijające się teraz przez chmury promienie słońca i z jego dłonią w dłoni prawej, z wrzecionem na wyciągnięcie drugiej ręki. W końcu jednak przerywa ciszę.  
– Dlaczego? – pyta, palcami lewej dłoni dotykając lekko wrzeciona.  
Bezimienna Matka przygląda się jej długo, zanim odpowiada.  
– Ponieważ kości Mykerinosa zostały utracone. – To niczego póki co nie tłumaczy, ale Ananke myśli, że to jakiś początek.  
Potem odlatują, a Aletheię zalewa ogień. Ananke nie pyta, czy to sprawa Matek, woli nie wiedzieć. I zapomnieć o tych, którzy tam zostali. W chwilach przytomności myśli o odejściu z domu. Włożyła własne ubranie i zabrała wrzeciono, a Matki nie protestowały. Nic nie powiedziały, gdy tato pomagał jej przejść przez dom i później przez ruiny pięknego Psíthyros, moknące w pierwszym od stulecia deszczu. Milczały też, gdy żegnała się z tatą, obiecując wrócić. Później zabrały jej ubranie i wrzeciono, wręczając zdobną floralnymi wzorami skórzaną zbroję, wysokie buty z cholewami, pas i dwa miecze. _Miecze, których złociste ostrza wydają się nierealne, jakby były zrobione z promieni słońca albo czegoś równie niemożliwego z naukowego punktu widzenia_ , myśli Ananke w chwilach przytomności, a jej oczy stopniowo przechodzą od prześwietlonego błękitu ku równie prześwietlonej złocistości – gdy lecą w nieznane.  
  
Lądując w Reykíavíku, Doktor nie wzbudza wielkiego zamieszania. Być może ma z tym związek fakt, że Islandczycy są przyzwyczajeni do dziwnych wydarzeń (ich kraj od wieków upodobały sobie istoty zwane przez mieszkańców wyspy Álfami, nie wspominając o wielu innych jeszcze mniej otwartych obcych), być może zaś stało się tak dlatego, że Doktor trafia w sam środek największego muzycznego festiwalu w mieście. A może po prostu ma – jak zwykle – szczęście. Ostatecznie TARDIS wybiera sobie zaułek na uboczu, nie główny rynek albo port. Tylko dlaczego ląduje właśnie tutaj i właśnie teraz (wystawiwszy palec, Doktor poznaje swe położenie czasoprzestrzenne, listopad dwa tysiące trzynasty, stolica Islandii)? Czas się zgadza, ale chciał przecież zabrać Clarę na szaloną wycieczkę po ósmym pasie asteroid w układzie planetarnym Dzemorenu. Nie zamierzał odwiedzać kraju wikingów.  
– Och, co z tobą! – woła, wyglądając na zewnątrz i odnajdując się na uliczce pełnej piętrowych domków o kolorowych dachach zamiast w centrum Powell Estate. – Nie mów, że wciąż jesteś na nią obrażona. Clara to świetna dziewczyna – dodaje, przesuwając kilka dźwigni. – Serio. Nie musisz być wobec niej złośliwa.  
TARDIS buczy tylko przeciągle i nagląco mruga w odpowiedzi.  
– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Ale potem lecimy prosto do Londynu – odpiera i poprawiając muszkę, wychodzi na zewnątrz. – Zresztą jestem pewien, że to nic szkodliwego – dodaje cicho już tylko do siebie, kierując się ku obrzeżom miasta w kropiącym lekko deszczu.


	3. Syreni płacz

  
**III**   
**Syreni płacz**   


  
  
  
– Dokąd zmierzają twe myśli, panie mój?  
W sennej ciszy głos Rekhetre rozbrzmiewa, jakby dobywał się spod wody, choć przecież wcale nie pada. Faraon siedzi przygarbiony w opustoszałej sali tronowej, w dłoniach ściskając glinianą tabliczkę – list od Enkiego-Korsarza. Nocne powietrze pachnie piaskiem i wyschłymi plonami i Mykerinos wie, że zbiory w tym roku nie będą udane. Wzdycha niegłośno, świadom, co to oznacza dla jego i tak już niepopularnego okresu rządów.  
– Rozważam, czy nie przyjąć propozycji przybysza, umiłowana Rekhetre – odpowiada w końcu skrytej w cieniu filaru kobiecie. – Nie, nie wierzę w jego boskość, nieważne Mistrzem czego się nie ogłasza – dodaje na jej sarknięcie. – Po prostu... on jeden nie zadaje niedorzecznych pytań. On jeden zaoferował nam pomoc.  
Na to Rekhetre nic nie mówi. Nie ma co powtarzać tych samych argumentów, Mykerinos już je zna i bierze pod uwagę. Prawdę mówiąc, doskonale wie, że z kolejną porą deszczową nadejdzie koniec. Nikt nawet nie zapamięta, kiedy i jak długo trwały jego łagodne rządy i że to mimo wszystko był okres dobrobytu.  
  
– Wiesz, ja myślę, że to dlatego, że te wszystkie książki to głównie opowieści post factum. Nawet dla Doktora to za dużo zmyślonych danych do przesiania...  
– Mylisz się! – woła Doktor z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, a w jego głosie prawie można dosłyszeć gniewne zmarszczenie brwi. – Przeczytałem wszystko później. Nie wierz mu, Timmy – wstawiwszy głowę do maleńkiej kuchni, zwraca się poważnie do niewysokiej brunetki pod czterdziestkę. – Kiedy spałeś – wyjaśnia, w odpowiedzi na ich niedowierzające spojrzenia. – Salon czysty.  
– Żadnego śladu morderczych świnek morskich? – śmieje się właścicielka mieszkanka, irytując tym Władcę Czasu.  
– Dlaczego wszyscy to robią?! Dlaczego nikt nie może wziąć zagrożenia na poważnie? I słuchać, kiedy wyjaśniam rzeczy. Świnki morskie nie są mordercze, Timmy. Mają nam pomóc znaleźć kości Mykerinosa.  
Timmy kręci tylko głową i podaje kosmicie kubek wiśniowej herbaty.  
– A po co w ogóle ich szukacie? – pyta wbrew sobie, coraz bardziej zaintrygowana.  
Zanim jednak Doktor zdąży coś powiedzieć, Miguel wzrusza ramionami, najwyraźniej znów urażając Władcę Czasu, bo ten, przyjąwszy herbatę, rzuca obojgu złe spojrzenie i wychodzi z kuchni zniecierpliwiony.  
– Wpadł na to graffiti o kościach Mykerinosa wieki temu i od tamtej pory upiera się, że to coś znaczy. Nie daje spokoju całej naszej czwórce, niezależnie od regeneracji. Alissin ostatnio skarżyła się na naszej grupie, że już jej się te kości śnią po nocach. Julia i Dag mają chwilowo swoje problemy na głowie, więc nie przejmują się tym wszystkim tak bardzo, ale Nanna już planuje wycieczkę do Gdańska. Jeśli dziewczyny jej nie powstrzymają, to całe wakacje po maturze spędzi na pogoni za pradawną klątwą – wzdycha mężczyzna.  
– Taak, ty też ostatnio częściej ganiasz po kosmosie z nim, niż jesteś w pracy – zagaja po chwili Timmy. – Wiesz jak na „nie mogłem, ratowałem wszechś...  
– Miguel! – podekscytowany głos Doktora wcina się w wypowiedź kobiety. – Wracamy!  
Miguel odstawia więc w połowie pełny kubek i rusza do wyjścia, rzucając Timmy przepraszające spojrzenie. Dopiero, gdy przybysze wychodzą, kobieta zauważa, że Doktor „pożyczył” sobie jej ulubione opracowanie, o zatopionych miastach.  
– Ciężkie życie pielęgniarza, racja, Miguel? – mruczy cicho, padając w ciepły fotel i włączając telewizor. – Jedni spotykają faraonów, innym kradną lektury.  
  
Muzeum brytyjskie na nowej Ziemi za czasów Liz X zdaje się mieć szczęście do nocnych wizyt. Najpierw profesor River Song skradła obraz samego Vincenta van Gogha, a teraz budynek po godzinach otwarcia odwiedza kolejny przybysz. Przemoczony czarno-biały płaszcz kryje jego wysoką sylwetkę, ale nie tłumi kroków na marmurowych posadzkach, gdy obcy przechodzi przez kolejne sale, podążając za wskazówkami na odręcznie wyrysowanej mapce trzymanej w wyciągniętej dłoni. Pozostaje tajemnicą, jak może na niej cokolwiek dostrzec, poruszając się w prawie absolutnej ciemności. Jedno za to jest pewne – obcy dobrze trafił, bo królowej nie ma tej nocy w muzeum, by osobiście chronić zgromadzonych weń skarbów i pamiątek ludzkiej świetności. Prócz pary czarnych świnek morskich przemykających cicho tuż za nim nikt go nie widzi, ani nie słyszy.  
– Że też Brax się z tego wykręcił – sarka jak zawsze poirytowany Narvin, kierując się ku sali egipskiej. – A przecież mówiłem, że to on, jako ekspert od sztuki, powinien zająć się tak bzdurnym zajęciem. Zobaczyć posąg, też coś! Jakby to miało nas do czegokolwiek przybliżyć. Sam Rassilon nie widział, żeby szef CIA musiał zajmować się tak trywialnymi rzeczami.  
Mimo swoich narzekań obcy kontynuuje jednak podróż, w końcu przystając przed statuą jednego z faraonów z małżonką. „Mykerinos i Chamerernebti II” głosi podpis na ścianie obok, ale Narvin, dzięki przydługiemu wykładowi Baxiatela, wie, że jest błędny. Tylko jedna spośród żon i konkubin Mykerinosa mogła zostać przedstawiona w taki sposób. Rekhetre, równa mu statusem – a więc na statui równa mu wzrostem – obejmuje króla czule prawą ręką, oboje w lekkim wykroku (kolejny element wskazujący, nawet dobitniej, na wyjątkowość królowej), _jakby dokądś zmierzali_ , przemyka Narvinowi przez myśl, gdy stara się nie słyszeć nasilającej się za oknami budynku ulewy. _Jakby razem szli ku śmierci, tak jak razem szli w życiu_. Chwilę później Władca Czasu odchodzi, zostawiwszy nietypowy posąg i przyczajone świnki na miejscu. Wychodzi w deszcz, nieniepokojony przez uśpionych strażników.  
  
Z-Bieracz swym robotycznym ciałem przebywa w pracowni, gdy na jego dolnych pokładach pojawia się obcy. Bliźniacze pary ciał unoszą się w dokładnie policzonych i opisanych zbiornikach, zielonkawy płyn podtrzymuje je przy życiu, a zytonowe złącza, grube na pięć tarsków, poprzez kręgosłupy, odnóża i mózgi łączą organy z umysłem Zenona. AI lubi przebywać w spokoju tej komnaty siebie, nawet gdy Syreny z Melankolji płaczą w jego umyśle. Przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie byłoby mądrzej przyjąć Doktora tam, gdzie wylądował swoją niebieską budką, jednak mimo nieuprzejmości przybysza, która wyraźnie zwiastuje, że będzie chciał zapobiec pracy Zenona, AI poleca O’wenyn przyprowadzić go do organów. Uśmiecha się sam do siebie na tę nielogiczność rozumowania, jakiej postanawia ulec.  
  
Muzyka pochłania ją, zatapia głęboką senną falą. Odrapane bielone wapnem ściany pustego pokoju milczą, zielone framugi okien bez szyb i otwarte drzwi wpuszczają do środka światło islandzkiego dnia. W oddali wyje wiatr i Úlfurin zdaje się, że słyszy echo rozmów, śmiech i muzykę. Echo cichnie, muzyka jednak przybiera na sile, dźwięki gęstnieją, zatapiają ją, przytłaczają senną falą. Zanim Úlfurin zdąży pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż że jeszcze przed chwilą stała w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu, zanim oderwie wzrok od niewielkiego, poplamionego lustra w ozdobnej, złoconej ramie, muzyka pochłonie ją całkowicie. Zatopi, połknie, ubranie, włosy, skórę. Oczy, uszy, nos, jamę ustną, mózg, rdzeń kręgowy. Tkankę tłuszczową, nerwy, układ krwionośny i limbiczny, mięśnie, płuca, serce, nerki, śledzionę, jelita i kości... Pochłonie wszystko, co w tym momencie składa się na Úlfurin Rós Vondurdóttir. Potężny, powolny rytm, kontrapunktowany słodkim falsetem, wciąga ją pod powierzchnię snu i Úlfurin przestaje cokolwiek widzieć. Nie czuje niczego poza dojmującą sennością, roztapianiem się. Przestaje zwracać uwagę na mijający czas. Stapia się w jedno z muzyką, ciemność wchłania ją całkowicie, aż nie pozostaje po niej najmniejszy ślad.  
  
– Opuszczone miasta Islandii? – Tato wygląda na mocno podekscytowanego tą informacją, jakby wyczuwał już nową przygodę i Julia nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu, patrząc w jego okrągłą, ściągniętą w skupieniu twarz. – Więc co o nich mówi Dagný?  
– Marek, ty uważaj, bo znów znajdziesz jakiś ocean albo inne płaczące syreny, a potem gdzieś je posiejesz, jak będziesz taki ciekawski – wtrąca mama, poklepując tatę czule po ramieniu. Pan Krótki jednak opędza się od irytującego przypomnienia (oceanu wciąż nie odnaleźli) i nalega, by Julia kontynuowała.  
– Pamiętacie _Heimę_? Nanna nam pokazywała. Tam widać przynajmniej dwa takie miasta. Zapadnięte w ziemię, rozpadające się domy, zarośnięte żółtymi kwiatami cmentarze, porzucone narzędzia rolnicze, pozostawione kiczowate figury zwierząt i ludzi... Albo celtyckie magiczne kręgi... Dag mówi, że Islandczycy zaczęli je jakiś czas temu rejestrować i nawet wydali o nich książkę. Zresztą na dziewiętnastkę Nanny wybieramy się do Skálar. A jak znam Doktora, przywieziemy wam takie zdjęcia, jakich nikt jeszcze nie widział. W każdym razie nikt nie uważał ich za dziwne, zawsze znalazło się jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie – kryzys gospodarczy, bankructwo jedynej firmy w okolicy, zwykłe migracje ludności, albo to, że tak naprawdę nikt się tam nie zdążył nawet wprowadzić. Tylko że Doktor twierdzi, że coś z nimi jest nie tak jak powinno, że jest ich za dużo. No a on zwykle ma w takich sprawach rację – kończy Julia, przeczesując dłonią krótkie rude włosy i rzucając mamie uspokajające spojrzenie. – Będzie dobrze – mówi jej, ale pani Krótka wolałaby wysłuchiwać przydługich opowieści o księgowości czy maratonach, na które Julia zaczęła zabierać Nannę i do których wciąż nie może namówić Dagný. Jednak życie jej, od dawna już dorosłej, córki to także kosmici i ciągłe pakowanie się w niebezpieczeństwo razem z tym całym Doktorem. Marta poddała już próby perswadowania jej czegokolwiek i nawet same opowieści „szalonej trójki” (tudzież rzadsze „oryginalnej szalonej czwórki”) nie byłyby tak złe, gdyby słuchając ich, mogła nie martwić się o swoje dziecko, jej żonę i przybraną córkę. I o trójkę ich przyjaciół. Tymczasem jednak Marta Krótka słucha i nieraz martwi się nawet o Doktora.  
  
Doktor po regeneracji wciąż wydaje jej się jakiś inny. Rose nie potrafi uchwycić różnicy, ale czasem, gdy nawiązuje do wcześniejszych przygód (zwłaszcza tych z Jackiem) albo do przyszłych planów (jak wyprawa do Skálar), a Doktor odpowiada dokładnie tak, jak by się po nim spodziewała, Rose jest też pewna, że w poprzednim ciele odpowiedziałby inaczej. Czasem, w spokojne bezsenne noce, Rose odnajduje go zagubionego w bibliotece, jak odnajdywała go wcześniej, a na zewnątrz zawieszonej w kosmicznej pustce TARDIS zdaje się padać płaczliwy deszcz i Doktor mówi coś niezrozumiałego, z czego panna Tyler wyciąga ogólny motyw na _Mykerinosa, zatopione miasta, świnki morskie i syreny_. Pytanie o to nie ma jednak większego sensu, Doktor sam zdaje się nie wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi, co próbuje podpowiedzieć mu jego własny mózg.  
  
– A ta twoja koleżanka? Co u niej? – pyta Þrúður Jóna znad swojej korekty.  
– Alissin? Ostatnio znów godziła się z siostrami, chociaż zdaje mi się, że to było trochę interesowne, potrzebowała od nich czegoś do nowego tłumaczenia, dlaczego? – Dagný udaje, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi mamie.  
– Nie, nie. Alissin, to prawie jeszcze dziecko, chodzi mi o tę dru...  
– Mamo, po pierwsze, Alissin jest po trzydziestce, może to się jeszcze kwalifikuje pod młodość, ale z pewnością nie pod bycie „prawie dzieckiem”. A po drugie, przestań mnie swatać z Julią, między nami naprawdę nie ma nic więcej niż przyjaźń. _Ja_ nie potrzebuję nic więcej. I po trzecie, kiedy tato z mą dwunastoletnią córką wracają ze studia?  
Þrúður Jóna spogląda na prosty zegarek na lewym nadgarstku i ze spokojnym uśmiechem w szaroniebieskich oczach stwierdza:  
– Wkrótce, ma czterdziestodziewięcioletnia córko. Svein obiecał, że przyjdą na obiad.  
I rzeczywiście, zanim mama zdąży na nowo zagłębić się w poprawkach, co oznajmiałyby jej ciche westchnięcia nad wyjątkowo niegramatyczną pisownią wyjątkowo upartego poety, w drzwiach stają dwa zaśnieżone stworzenia, nawołujące na głosy jedzenia, ciepła i przytulania.  
  
– Nanna, Nanna! A to słyszałaś? – Ástrún puszcza z dźwiękowego pudełka odgłos jakby uskrzydlonego kociaka i Nanna, przechyliwszy z zaciekawieniem głowę, próbuje odgadnąć, co to może być.  
– Eee... gryfiątko? – śmieje się z własnej odpowiedzi.  
– Nie, nie gryf, idiotko. – Ástrún pokazuje jej język, choć gdyby nie podpis w doktorowym pudełku, sama pomyślałaby coś podobnego. – Orzeł. Bielik amerykański – odczytuje na głos zdumiona i zaraz wybucha niepowstrzymanym śmiechem, a Nanna, również wyobraziwszy sobie orła wydającego ten odgłos, wtóruje koleżance.  
Śmieją się do rozpuku, nie zważając na bolące od śmiechu żebra, leżąc w scroteiańskiej fioletowej trawie, czekają powrotu Doktora. Porzucone samym sobie, gdy TARDIS znikła nie wiedzieć czemu, zabierając z sobą Władcę Czasu (a całkiem nieźle wychodzi im niebanie się, to w końcu nic takiego w porównaniu z innymi przygodami), zabijają czas na niezamieszkanej planecie.  
Dzień mija powoli, Nanna łaskocze sennie uśmiechniętą Ástrún trawką (trawkę trzyma w lewej ręce, tej z tatuażem), pochyla się nad nią, całuje lekko z pierwszymi kroplami deszczu, zaskakująco, przyjemnie. Ástrún oddaje pocałunek, czując na skórze lekką mżawkę, błękitne jak barwinki oczy spoglądają w oczy szare jak morze w deszczowy dzień.  
– Słyszysz? – szepcze Nanna i przez chwilę Ástrún zakłada, że ma na myśli bicie swojego serca, ale Córka Niedźwiedzicy podnosi się z łąki, rozglądając niespokojnie. – Ktoś...  
– ...płacze – kończy Ástrún, wsłuchując się w deszcz. – Tam? – wskazuje kierunek, z którego zdaje jej się, że dobiega szloch. – Tak jakby... jakby... – próbuje ująć w słowa nieuchwytnie uczucie – ...płakały syreny?  
Nanna przypatruje jej się przez chwilę w kosmicznej mżawce, Ástrún jest pewna, że matematycznie przeliczając tę metaforę i to ją na moment rozbawia.  
– Biegniemy? – pyta.  
– Biegniemy – zgadza się Nanna.  
  
Miguel ma naprawdę ciężki dzień w szpitalu i w domu marzy już tylko o tym, żeby położyć się, dać odpocząć obolałemu kręgosłupowi. Listopad dawno przestał być jego ulubionym miesiącem roku. Zbyt dużo deszczu, zbyt krótkie dni, czterdzieści dwa lata to nie tak dobry wiek, jak sugerowałaby liczba... Ciężko jest utrzymać pogodę ducha, gdy wszystko zdaje się sypać. Odgrzewając szybki obiad, jednym okiem spogląda na spokojną dziś grupę. Alissin wspomina, że chciałaby posłuchać kolejnej karaluszej opowieści i jest w jej poście jakiś smutek ( _Zadzwonić do niej_ – notuje mentalnie mężczyzna, pod kategorią „ważne”), ale te Miguelowi dawno się skończyły. Julia i Dag wrzuciły kolejne zdjęcie otasiemkowywanej tęczowo przez Nannę Mathias, wyraźnie zadowolonej z okazywanej jej uwagi. I to tyle. Żadnych kosmitów, żadnych kodów, żadnego Narvina wcinającego się w ich rozmowy, nic. Mikrofalówka pika, dotarłszy do zera i Miguel otwiera swój obiad, gdy za oknem rozlega się dźwięk lądującej TARDIS.  
– Ach. Piękne zgranie – mruczy, sam nie wiedząc, czy jest bardziej zmęczony czy zadowolony z jego obecności.  
– Musimy lecieć! – woła Doktor od wejścia. – Nanna i Ástrún utknęły na Scrote Piątym, a ja nie mam jak wrócić tam w tej samej regeneracji! Dalej!  
– Znów je zgubiłeś?! – pyta Miguel, wybiegając za przybyszem z mieszkania w chłodną noc i prosto do TARDIS, kończąc jeść w biegu (w myślach notuje, by absolutnie nie wspominać Julii i Dagný o tym, że Doktor czekał z ratunkiem dziewczynek co najmniej przez jedną regenerację).  
Na to Doktor staje niczym wmurowany i obraca się do swojego towarzysza.  
– Jak to „znów”?  
– Byłeś tu kilka tygodni temu... to znaczy nie tutaj, przy moim szpitalu i Nanna... zresztą nieważne, nie powinienem ci tego mówić – reflektuje się po chwili Miguel. – Biegnijmy.  
  
 _Kurs zero zero dwa pięć zero, destynacja Ziemia. WRUB-EL gotowy do wylotu.  
Zezwalam na wylot.  
No to lecimy, moje świnki_ – przekazuje Teresa swojej Eskadrze Luminali. – _Czeka nas długa droga. Tak, Naparstku?  
A czy... czy to prawda, że Mykerinos to nasza wina, Teresko? _– pyta młoda świnka, wyraźnie ciekawa tego, o czym nie mówią na kursach. Teresa myśli dla siebie samej, że to dobrze, takich świnek jej na tej misji potrzeba, tymczasem, zanim zdąży otworzyć umysł na zebrane na statku podwładne, pozostałe członkinie WRUB-EL-a już tłumaczą Naparstkowi, dlaczego świnki morskie nie ponoszą winy za te niefortunne zdarzenia. _Władcy Czasu_ , myśli publicznie z przekąsem Teresa, wprowadzając kolejne koordynaty do interfejsu. _A Tesla i Tungetyt zniknęły z radaru, badając sprawę zabieranych nie-bliźniąt... Zdarza się członkom Eskadry, ale i tak będziemy musiały to zbadać. Turlejek nie da mi żyć, jeśli nie dowiemy się, co z jej matką i ciotką._  
  
Julia biegnie starym podzamojskim torowiskiem pośród tonących w ciemnej zieleni lasów – lato wkrótce dobiegnie końca i w powietrzu można wyczuć nadchodzący deszcz – obok niej biegnie Nanna, lat piętnaście, wysoka i zwinna, łatwo mogłaby wyprzedzić Julię, ale dopasowuje swój krok do kroku przybranej mamy.  
Ciemnoniebieskie legginsy opinają krótkie nogi, przebierające raźno stopy skrywają się w wygodnych adidasach koloru zieleni, krótki tułów wyróżnia się plamą żółtego topu, a z przyczepionej do wymachującego równo mocnego ramienia empetrójki dobywa się głos Kasi Nosowskiej, płosząc wiewiórki i pasące się na pobliskiej polanie sarny. Obok nich nogi długie obleczone w zielone leginsy, przebierają równym tempem, białe adidasy skrywają młodsze o kilka dekad stopy, biały top z prostym matematycznym nadrukiem obleka tułów Nanny. Dwie kobiety biegną przez las, ich ścieżkę coraz to przecinają krzyżyki, świergoczące ostro, przeciągle, przyjemnie, silny chłodny wiatr rozwiewa im włosy i wkrótce nadejdzie być może ostatnia burza tego lata.  
– Patrz mamo, sroka – Nanna wskazuje na wiszącą nisko gałąź dębu.  
– A wiesz, że sroki jako chyba jedyne z ptaków przechodzą test na samoświadomość? Chociaż jak znam Doktora, to on pewnie zna mnóstwo samoświadomych kosmicznych ptaków – odpowiada ze śmiechem Julia. – Wracamy?  
Nanna kiwa głową, więc zawracają, biegną do domu.  
– A jakie jeszcze zwierzęta go przechodzą? – pyta, gdy są już blisko, a w oddali rozlega się pierwszy grom.  
– Słonie – wylicza Julia, biegnąc – orki, delfiny, świnki morskie i... to chyba wszystkie. Uf, mogłabym zjeść konia z kopytami.  
– Ależ chciałaś biec w maratonie, kochana. Cierp więc dla tych kilometrów – Nanna udatnie naśladuje udawaną niechęć Dagný i Julia pokazuje jej język.  
– No dobra, koniec biegów na dziś. Możesz zająć się tym swoim matematyczno-tanecznym projektem, zawołamy cię na śniadanie.  
  
Ragnar czuje, że coś nadchodzi. Cicho, spokojnie, dusząco. Inni też to czują, ale zwalają swoją bezsenność na białe noce. Pogoda nie zmieniła się o jotę już piąty dzień, w tej ciszy mężczyzna ma wrażenie, że słyszy odległą wciąż muzykę. Djúpavík tonie w deszczu. Mijają dni, zanim wszystko się kończy. W końcu jednak Elfia Muzyka zbiera swoje żniwo – i nikt, nawet Zły Wilk, nie może temu zapobiec.  
  
Późny maj znów jest gorący, idealny do leżenia w sadzie ich podzamojskiego domu, co Nanna skrupulatnie wykorzystuje. Po lewej ręce ma dzban z lemoniadą, po prawej Mathias śledzącą zgrupowanie biedronek. _Piętnaście lat_ , myśli Nanna leniwie, _to idealny wiek na pierwszy tatuaż. To, co Ástrún rysowała dla siebie, byłoby cudne. Albo jakiś matematyczny wzór, taki jak ma Anka. Ale mamy pewnie się nie zgodzą, wszystkie trzy_ , tonuje zaraz swoją radość. Cóż, poczeka trochę, powolutku je zmiękczy.  
– Ping – odzywa się telefon dziewczyny.  
Sięgnąwszy po niego odkrywa deemkę na Twitterze. To mama Yrsa – @YrsaYrsa **Yrsa Úlfursdóttir**. Nanna chwilę waha się, co odpisać, decyduje jednak, że tatuaże mogą poczekać. Później odkłada telefon i zanurza się w ciepłym lenistwie popołudnia. Udaje jej się osiągnąć spokój na jakiś kwadrans. Potem tuż za rzędem jabłoni rozlega się odgłos jakby zaciąganych hamulców.  
– Co? – dziwi się dziewczyna, podnosząc się na łokciach i z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc prosto na niebieską budkę telefoniczną, z której zaraz wysiada trójka rozradowanych ludzi. – Mamo! – woła Nanna, podskakując na równe nogi i biegnąc ku obcym. – Doktor przyleciał!  
  
– Mogę, mogę, mogę?! Proszę! Ástrún zzielenieje z zazdrości! I wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole też! Nie uwierzą mi, jak im opowiem! Proszę!  
– Jutro masz sprawdzian – stwierdza Julia, a Dagný patrzy surowo (i wyraźnie unikając uśmiechającego się wesoło kapitana Jacka, tylko pozornie zajętego rozmową z Rose).  
– No przecież umiem!  
– Spóźnisz... – zaczyna mama Dagný, ale Doktor przypomina, że TARDIS podróżuje także w czasie, w związku z czym, obie kobiety się poddają. Dag jednak zastanawia to, jak szybko Doktor zgadza się zabrać z nimi Nannę. Nigdy nie był bardzo otwarty na rodziny towarzyszy, a one z Julią chyba nawet na miano towarzyszek nie zasługują, pojawiwszy się na TARDIS jak dotąd po kilka razy.  
  
Djúpavík pachnie macierzanką i świeżo spadłym deszczem, a Clara za chwilę umrze. To pewne, czas przyszły dokonany i gdyby nawet był tu z nią Doktor, nic nie mógłby na to poradzić. Co najwyżej umarłby razem z nią. Jednak Clara żałuje, że go tu z nią nie ma, by powiedzieć jakieś pocieszające kłamstwo. Jak „wszystko będzie dobrze”. Albo „uratuję cię”. To kłamstwo nic by nie zmieniło, ale przynajmniej mniej by się bała. Clara jednak umiera w samotności, a nim zdąży pomyśleć o mamie, którą osiem lat wcześniej zabili Autoni, nim zdąży pomyśleć o tym, czy ona umierała długo i czy też się tak bardzo bała... zostaje pochłonięta przez ciszę.  
A potem coś się zmienia, i to nie Clara ginie w uścisku Elfiej Muzyki. Úlfurin boi się nie mniej niż Clara i nie mniej niż Clara chciałaby, by był z nią Doktor, ale wie też, że taka jest jej rola – odmienna od roli Clary Oswald, dziewczyny o milionach ech, połówki Hybrydy, której nie może ot tak wciągnąć w pułapkę Elfia Muzyka. Zanim spełni się to, co jej przeznaczono. Úlfurin zaś ma ochronić Ostatniego Władcę Czasu i jego przyjaciół. Zły Wilk widzi wszystko, co było, będzie i mogłoby być. Zły Wilk naprawia błędy Doktora.  
  
Nanna oczywiście spóźnia się na sprawdzian, ale mamy po tej przygodzie nie mają ochoty strofować ani jej, ani Doktora. Zresztą to tylko kwadrans i gdy Nanna wpada pędem do klasy nawet Macera nie jest bardzo zła, podaje jej test bez słowa i tylko uniósłszy brew wskazuje pierwszą ławkę. Pół godziny wystarcza nawet na rozwiązanie dodatkowego zadania na szóstkę, lecz gdy dziewczyna na nie patrzy, pytanie głosi _Mieli my kości Mykerinosa_ i to jest bardzo niepokojące. Za oknem zaczyna siąpić i nagle Nannie zdaje się, że ktoś w tym deszczu płacze, podnosi głowę ku oknu – nikogo. Spogląda znów na test i zadanie na obliczenie objętości złożonej bryły. Łatwe.  
  
Po lekcjach wciąż lekko mży, przez chmury przebija się sporo słońca i wracanie do domów ma posmak końca roku szkolnego. Emilia opowiada o cieście – kulinarnej katastrofie, jakie przygotował jej brat, dziewczyny śmieją się, dogadują sobie, ktoś rzuca, że brat Emilii powinien uważniej oglądać GBBO i wszyscy zazdroszczą Nannie jej kosmicznej przygody, nawet jeśli nie do końca w nią wierzą, a dziewczyny wciąż jeszcze po tylu latach dziwnie wymawiają jej imię, z każdym n osobno, co jest nawet urocze i ma taneczny rytm, w którym Nanna przeskakuje kałuże pozostałe z poprzedniej nocy. I za czym będzie tęsknić w liceum.  
  
Muzeum brytyjskie naprawdę ma nieszczęście do wizyt w nieodpowiednich porach. Doktor jednak nie znajduje w nim tego, czego szukał. Zły czas, a może złe miejsce, odpowiedzi, nigdy tu nie było. Pokruszone posągi o szparach wypełnionych podświetlanymi kwiatami milczą, gdy je mija, uśpione na noc. Spękany marmur sprawia wrażenie, że wystarczy go lekko dotknąć i cały posąg się rozpadnie, pozornie... a jednak, Doktor podchodzi, dotyka i nic się nie dzieje. Czuje chłód alabastru pod opuszkami palców, chropawą powierzchnię płóciennych kwiatów, ciepło malutkich lampek poumieszczanych w nieprawdziwych kielichach, statua uśmiecha się do niego zmrożona na wieki w tym samym wyrazie twarzy. Choćby chciała, nie ściągnie brwi z naganą wobec wybryku Doktora.  
– Zaskakujące – stwierdza jednak Władca Czasu w dandysowskim płaszczu. – Jak długo mnie śledzisz? – dodaje zaintrygowany, nie odwracając się do przyczajonej za zbroją Wiktorii V świnki morskiej.


	4. Inwersja (balansujące kawie domowe)

**IIII  
Inwersja (balansujące kawie domowe)**

  
  
  


Po drugiej stronie elfiego portalu szaleje potężny antycyklon, ale to zupełnie nie dziwi świnki morskiej tuptającej przez szarpane ostrym wiatrem trawy, zbyt jest zaaferowana, by przejmować się pogodą. Pędzi ku oku przenicowanej na drugą stronę burzy, widząc już, że przybyła zbyt późno. Nikogo i niczego poza nią tu nie ma, choć zgodnie z informacjami zebranymi przez WRUB-EL-a i samą Teresę to właśnie czas i miejsce na koniec eksperymentu, moment zgromadzenia odpowiedniej ilości mocy. Cisza dzwoni w uszach świnki, z niepokojem rozglądającej się po deszczowej pustce. Ciemne chmury zacieśniają się wokół miejsca, w którym jeszcze niedawno otwarty był portal. Teraz nie ma tam nic. Znikły nawet gallifreyańskie wrota, wzniesione za czasów Pytii, i świnka, zagubiona i spanikowana, popiskuje, oczekując pomocy, która nie nadchodzi.  
– Hej, hej?! – rozlega się ludzki głos i świnka podskakuje lekko. – Halo?! Tesla?! – woła młoda dziewczyna, zbliżając się szybko. Ziemianka, blondynka, niebieskie oczy, niewysoka – Islandka z XXI wieku, decyduje świnka, uspokajając bijące szybko serce. Może mieć z dziewiętnaście lat i z pewnością nie powinno jej być tutaj, a że dostała się tu dość gwałtownie, świadczą drobne zadrapania na jej ramionach. – Tungetyt? – pyta niepewnie dziewczyna, kucając tuż przy śwince i wpatrując się w nią z oczekiwaniem.  
 _Tesla_ , przekazuje świnka na falach telepatycznych, nie mając żadnej pewności, że dziewczyna usłyszy. – _Tungetyt... ona... zresztą, nieważne. Dlaczego tu jesteś?  
_ – Ja... mam na imię Ástrún. Ástrún Ægirsdóttir. – Dziewczyna wyraźnie nie słyszy myśli Tesli, choć może to tylko przez stres, ale mimo to kontynuuje przekonana, że świnka ją rozumie – Narvin mówi, że możesz zabrać mnie do domu, on... wytłumaczył kilka rzeczy, Ziemia, dwa tysiące dwudziesty ósmy... sierpień. Tesla? Bogowie gadam do świnki morskiej, zupełnie zwariowałam, zabierzesz mnie do domu? Moja dziewczyna, Doktor... mama i tato... oni... muszę im dużo powiedzieć... wiesz...  
Tesla przygląda się jej przez chwilę – wciąż mówiącej bezładnie, wyraźnie o wiele bardziej spanikowanej niż świnka – zanim powoli i wyraźnie kiwa łepkiem.  
 _Chodźmy_ , myśli i odtuptuje ku swemu statkowi. _Tam przynajmniej będziemy mogły porozmawiać_ , dodaje w prywatnych myślach, słysząc za sobą stąpanie sandałów dziewczyny i jej zbyt długo powstrzymywany nerwowy płacz.

TARDIS leci na spotkanie przygody z czasów mniej więcej współczesnych, z roku dwa tysiące osiemnastego, na wyprawę w celu odkrycia kości Mykerinosa, gdy któreś z jej gości rzuca pomysł, że faraon, który zbudował najmniejszą z piramid w Gizie, był dinozaurem. Doktor oczywiście oburza się na tak niedorzeczną teorię (pada głośnie „Pudingowe mózgi!”, ale nikt się nie obraża), a i TARDIS daje znać niskim pomrukiem i gwałtownym mruganiem tęczowych destultitiatorów, co sądzi o tym pomyśle, choć pośród śmiechu i prób sterowania jej podróżą nikt nie zwraca uwagi na humory machiny czasu.  
– Cokolwiek, co ma w sobie dinozaura, jest lepsze z definicji! – woła trzymający się mocno barierki balkonu Miguel do roześmianych Julii, Dagný i Alissin i sceptycznego Doktora, próbując jednocześnie nie upaść na rozkołysaną podłogę i czytać wyciągniętą z jednego z regałów „biografię” faraona.  
– Może i nie będzie tam dinozaurów, ale za to my będziemy nieźle wymięci w tych strojach – rzuca Julia, lekko tylko zmartwiona tym faktem.  
– A trzeba było przebrać się już po lądowaniu – dodaje Alissin, jedną ręką przytrzymując dźwignię stabilizatora, a drugą tuląc do piersi wyrywającą się Mathias. – Ale jednego nie rozumiem, Doktorze. Dlaczego lecimy do Krakowa w dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym, skoro Mykerinos panował w Egipcie, za czasu faraonów? Jako faraon.  
– W czwartej dynastii, Alissin – poprawia przemądrzale Miguel znad swojej książki, starannie nie zauważając ni to poirytowanego, ni to rozbawionego spojrzenia Doktora, który jako jedyny nosi się po swojemu – granatowa, podbijana czerwienią marynarka, bluza z kapturem i spodnie w kratkę może jednak ujdą tam, dokąd zmierzają, jako strój członka bohemy. _Może jest w tym jakiś cel_ , myśli rozbawiony chłopak, gdy Władca Czasu zwraca się do Afrykanki.  
– Najpierw, Alissin, musimy zebrać drużynę. Potem wyruszamy do współczesnego Gdańska.  
– Ej, Doktorze – śmieje się Dag, przekrzykując huk silników TARDIS – a to nie my jesteśmy twoją drużyną?!  
– Właśnie! – wtóruje jej pozostała trójka, a i statek zdaje się ich popierać, migając teraz na Doktora deprymująco. Jego to jednak nie peszy, stwierdza tylko, że potrzebuje kogoś nawet bardziej szalonego niż „Czworo Ludzi W Budce” i że nie ma się co obrażać.  
– Dinozaur faraon, też coś – prycha cicho pod nosem, gdy lądują i zostaje na chwilę sam z TARDIS. – Czego też te dzieciaki nie wymyślą – mruczy, głaszcząc czule konsolę statku, i wychodzi w polskie słońce.

– Głupi Lupin, znów się upił, głupi Lupin, znów się upił... – podśpiewuje pozaczasowo i lekko pijacko Bolesław, zmierzając uliczkami Gdańska, sam do końca o tak wczesnej porze i w tym stanie... umysłu nie jest pewien dokąd. Ani co robi w tym mieście, a nie w Zamościu u boku Zofii. Tudzież, adekwatniej, z Dorą w Warszawie. Ma właśnie uznać, że to zapewne wynik żartu Antosia, siostrzeniec byłby do czegoś takiego zdecydowanie zdolny, gdy przed oczami jak żywa staje poecie niebieska budka policyjna i trzeźwiejące gwałtownie synapsy krzyczą: _Nie ten czas, nie to miejsce_.  
– Doktor tutaj? – dziwi się Bolesław. – Ale żeby tak bez zapowiedzi, i jeszcze do zupełnie innego miasta... Tak podniośle... Nic, tylko stanąć na cokole i zbrązowieć – bezwiednie powtarza ulubione powiedzonko młodszej córki, obchodząc TARDIS dookoła. – Doktorze?! – woła pytająco, jednak Władcy Czasu tutaj nie ma. Budka stoi bezpiecznie zamknięta i tylko para świnek morskich patrzących na Bolesława bezczelnie z wylotu zaułka denerwuje mężczyznę. – Nic to – mruczy do siebie, wcale nie do jakichś gryzoni, zawracając, wciąż jeszcze odrobinę rozchwianym krokiem. – Trzeba iść, odnaleźć kompanów, wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy. Doktor, jak będzie trzeba, znajdzie nas, gdzie i kiedy uzna za odpowiednie.

– _Cavia porcellus telepatis_ , kawia domowa – mówi Narvin.  
Ástrún nie rozumie, niebieskie oczy wpatrują się we Władcę Czasu, gdy dziewczyna przetwarza wszystko, czego się od niego dowiedziała.  
– Kawia...?  
– Świnka morska. – Narvin wzdycha zauważalnie. Że też musi pracować z ziemskim prawie że dzieckiem. – Powinnaś wkrótce jedną albo dwie znaleźć. Noszą imiona na T. Tesla albo Tungetyt, albo coś równie niedorzecznego. Idź już.

Doktor jest zniesmaczony eksperymentem Zenona, ale nie ma wyboru, musi skorzystać z jego pomocy, choć AI sama niewiele wie. Ot tyle, że ma to mocny związek z elfią muzyką i miejscem zwanym lodową wyspą, reszta to biały szum produkowany przez niebliźnięta.  
– Wyspa lodu, lodowa wyspa – mruczy do siebie Doktor, przechadzając się korytarzem tonącym w świetle zabarwionym zielono od płynu wypełniającego piszczałki organów. – Kiedyś byłem naprawdę dobry w takie łamigłówki, dajcie mi chwilę, albo najlepiej druty i kłębek wełny, Is, lód, Islandia! – wykrzykuje w końcu.  
– Ładnie wydedukowane, Doktorze – stwierdza mechaniczna reprezentacja Z-Bieracza. To ludzkie w kształcie i w niczym poza tym ciało denerwuje Doktora, najchętniej rozbiłby na małe fragmenty wycyzelowane przez najlepszych rzemieślników mechanizmy tego, od czego Zenon się – mniej więcej – zaczął. Ale to nic by nie dało, zostałby cały statek, a nawet gdyby go zniszczyć, gdyby zabić sterujący nim kod, umarłyby z nim uwięzione wewnątrz organów ciała. Nieludzko zlutowane w swych, z braku lepszego określenia, akwariach i opisane niczym egzotyczne rybki – nazwami mitologicznych bliźniąt – półprzytomne, zjednoczone z umysłem Zenona. Kosmici tego wszechświata i kilku innych i wszystko to na co? Na co? Dla uciechy sztucznej inteligencji całkowicie logicznej w swoim rozumowaniu, goniącej za pięknem, za muzyką? Chcącej zagrać _najpiękniejszy koncert, tylko i wyłącznie za pomocą własnego ciała_. I kto mu pozwolił korzystać z gallifreyańskiej technologii? Doktor wrze na samą myśl o tym, czego obiecał świnkom morskim nie zauważać.  
– Za nimi nikt nie tęskni, Doktorze – perswaduje łagodnie Zenon, dobrze odczytując nastrój Władcy Czasu. Doktor wie, że to nieprawda. – Jest im tu dobrze. Popatrz, kiwają głowami. – Tym razem ma rację, ale skąd Doktor ma wiedzieć, że to nie świadomość Bieracza kieruje uwięzionymi ciałami? Więc zniszczyć Zenona i utracić szansę na uratowanie setek istnień? Czy pozwolić im nie-żyć? _Ale czy to nie będzie miłosierne? Pozwolić im odejść? I tak...  
_ – Nic już nie możesz dla nich zrobić – stwierdza prosto Zenon, kończąc jego rozpaczliwą myśl. – Doktorze?  
Doktor podejmuje decyzję i cóż, Teresa będzie musiała uwzględnić to w swoich obliczeniach.

Doktor uśmiecha się w ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju sposób, szeroko i prawie że włącznie ze sporymi uszami, a Alissin siedząca na kanapie koło konsoli TARDIS wie, że zaraz podzieli się z nią kawałkiem kosmicznej trivii. Staruszka odkłada na bok pokaźny tom słownika aletheisko-gallifreyańskiego, notatnik i czytaną powiastkę i odwzajemnia uśmiech Władcy Czasu, jej pomarszczona czarna twarz rozciąga się wesoło, konsola statku pomrukuje cicho niczym wielki mechaniczno-organiczny blichtsneitem; Doktor zaczyna mówić.  
– Czy ty wiesz, że NASA prowadzi program naukowy, którego nazwa skraca się do KOTY? Fantastycznie!  
– Nie, naprawdę? – śmieje się Alissin.  
– Serio, serio! – woła podekscytowany niczym pięciolatek Doktor. – Konsystencja Obłoków i Transportowania sYystemy z naciskiem na _y_. Obawiam się, że jakość tłumaczenia nie jest najlepsza, TARDIS zwykle dostaje czkawki na akronimach. – Doktor zapatruje się na moment w konsolę i drapie się po policzku sonicznym śrubokrętem, zanim stwierdza – Chyba lepiej wyglądałoby to w odwrotnej kolejności. W każdym razie, ludzkość bywa wspaniała. No... NASA bywa. Jaka szkoda, że na tyle lat porzucicie marzenia o wyprawie do gwiazd.  
– Okej, ale co te kosmiczne koty robią – dopytuje Alissin, teraz już na dobre wyrwana z lektury i zaintrygowana tematem.  
– Badają ruchy chmur oczywiście. Fantastycznie! Możemy polecieć i spytać o Mykerinosa. – Doktor nadal się uśmiecha, ale inaczej, skupiony na kolejnym celu tułaczki. – Obudzę Rose! Nie wybaczy nam, jeśli to przegapi! – woła, wybiegając, ale zanim zniknie w korytarzach TARDIS dobiega go jeszcze pospieszne pytanie Alissin:  
– Dokąd lecimy?! Doktorze?!  
– ISS rzecz jasna! – woła z głębin statku i w odpowiedzi słyszy szczery śmiech staruszki.  
Rose zaś, jak przewidział, jest zachwycona pomysłem – z entuzjazmem przyłącza się do sterowania starą machiną czasu i tylko przez moment zastanawia się na głos, czy na ISS jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla TARDIS.  
– Oczywiście, że się zmieścimy! Myślicie, że kto konsultuje ich badania? – Doktor uśmiecha się niczym kot z Cheshire i wobec tego uśmiechu żadne wątpliwości nie mają szans przetrwać. Nawet Alissin nie ma serca przyznać, że od dawna zna całą historię z kośćmi Mykerinosa i mogłaby mu po prostu opowiedzieć to, co on jeszcze musi odkryć.

_– Lena! Lenka! To co jest z tobą i Polą? – Zosia dogania Lelum, zaaferowana jak zawsze i, o ile usadowiona na ramieniu swojej pani Tesla może powiedzieć, znów planuje jakiś nudny, ludzki pokaz. Ale nie o tym przyszła pogadać, już dawno zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu prosić na pokazy Leny.  
– To samo co ostatnio, Zośka – mówi Lelum, przepuszczając Zosię w furtce. – Nic się nie zmieniło od twojego ostatniego pytania – dodaje dobitniej, uprzedzając upewnienie się koleżanki, że pomimo identycznych kodów genetycznych (– Na tyle, na ile to się da porównać przy dzisiejszym stanie nauki – powtarza od miesięcy z rosnącym znużeniem wszystkim zainteresowanym LelumPolelum), Lena i Pola pozostają w związku.  
Później rozmowa schodzi na mniej drażliwe tematy, i nawet, gdy letnim wieczorem Pola wraca z uczelni i włącza się do dyskusji o kolejnym świetnym albumie tego czy innego zespołu, nie czuć śladu po napięciu, z jakim do lenkowego ogrodu wpadała Zosia. A jednak...  
Tego tam nie ma, myśli Tesla do Tungetyt wpatrzonej w dopiero co napełnione poidełko. Tego tam nie ma, jak Geminga między Kastorem i Polluksem, proszę, Tungetyt... Druga świnka spogląda na nią z powagą, ze smutkiem. Piszczą przerażająco, najgłośniej, najprzenikliwiej jak potrafią, unisono – Uciekajcie! – przekazują z całą mocą myślowo Lenie i Poli i nawet trochę, niesympatycznej Zosi. Ale to na nic. Lena i Pola nie rozumieją, Zosia nie zdąża nawet podnieść się z krzesła, gdy nadchodzi Z-Bieracz. Potem wszystko zostaje jak przedtem, poza tym, że LelumPolelum już tu nie ma, a Zosia... Zosia w szoku robi jedyną rzecz, jaka wydaje jej się sensowna – zabiera ze sobą świnki Leny. I nikomu, ale to nikomu nie mówi, co widziała.  
_– I co? Powiedziały coś panu? – pyta dziarska trzydziestopięciolatka, wnosząc do niewielkiego pokoju dwa kubki z herbatą (jedną zwykłą, jedną parzoną po brytyjsku).  
– Och, owszem, były bardzo pomocne – mężczyzna w zielonym płaszczu i wysokich butach prostuje plecy, uśmiechając się do Zosi. – Naprawdę bardzo pomocne – stwierdza z pewnością, odbierając swoją bawarkę z rąk gospodyni.  
– Wie pan...  
– Możesz nazywać mnie Doktorem.  
– Wiesz, Doktorze, zabrałam je, bo tak pomyślałam, że jak Lena i Pola wrócą, to będą chciały zastać je żywe, a to... hm... to, co się stało... – Zosia wyraźnie nie wie, jak ująć w słowa tamto wydarzenie, upija więc nerwowo łyk herbaty. Doktor nic nie mówi, tylko popija własną herbatę i Zosia jest mu za to wdzięczna. – Ale to nie wyglądało, jakby one miały wrócić szybko, no i tak myślę, że miałam rację, bo minęło już kilka lat ( _trzy lata, dwa miesiące, pięć dni, dwanaście godzin i około pięciu minut_ , nie mówi na głos Zosia, ale świnki i tak słyszą to tykanie w jej głowie)... a ich nie ma... Stara paczka nadal się trzyma, ale bez nich ( _bez Leny_ ) czegoś... to nie... – kończy kulawo, a Doktor uśmiecha się smutno znad lenkowego kubka z radiogłową, który Zosia podkradła kiedyś... wcześniej, przed tym... W ciszy, zagłuszanej jedynie lejącym za oknami zosinego mieszkanka wrześniowym deszczem, dopijają herbatę.  
– Może uda mi się je sprowadzić do domu – mówi Doktor już w drzwiach, po kolejnej sesji wysłuchiwania pisków Tesli i Tungetyt. Czy raczej, jak to ujął, połączenia się z ich telepatycznymi umysłami i rozmowy na tym poziomie.  
Zosia uśmiecha się fałszywie radośnie, jakby naprawdę mu uwierzyła. Zamykając drzwi, myśli z żalem, że chciałaby umieć rozmawiać ze świnkami morskimi.

Zapalone światło i silny podmuch wiatru zwabia Julię do kuchni, _włamywacze?_ , myśli, obciągając podwiniętą górę piżamy, ale zaraz uspokaja się, że przecież nie włączaliby światła i muzyki. A okna w kuchni są całe, tylko szeroko pootwierane; z kuchennego radia leci nocna audycja – CSM, o ile Julia może powiedzieć, Hey gra swoje _Historie_ , nadal chwytające za gardło po dziewięciu latach – na kuchennym stole siedzi zapłakana córka Dagný.  
– Nanna? Co się stało? Dlaczego już wróciłaś?  
Pociąganie nosem, szloch, pierwsze krople deszczu uderzają o dach, w oddali – bezgłośny błysk. Julia podchodzi i przytula dziewczynę.  
– Więc impreza się nie udała? – pyta, gdy Nanna trochę się uspokaja, przez otwarte okna do kuchni wpada deszcz i wiatr, a dziewczyna kręci głową, wzrusza ramionami.  
– Impreza była w porządku – mówi, gdy mama nastawia wodę na herbatę.  
Wsłuchują się w deszcz, herbata stygnie, na horyzoncie wciąż bezdźwięcznie błyska.  
– Janek to dupek – stwierdza Nanna. – Wszyscy chłopcy to dupki – dodaje, choć bez przekonania, wtulona w ramię Julii.  
– No, może poza Doktorem – parska kobieta, odkładając pusty kubek na dębowy blat. – I dziadkami, i Miguelem i... Chodźmy spać. – dodaje, gdy Nanna ziewa potężnie. – Już późno.

W ciszy zawieszonej pomiędzy światami TARDIS Doktor czyta. Być może jest sam w nieskończonym wnętrzu swego statku. Być może jego towarzysze śpią w jej licznych sypialniach, albo błąkają się po rozgałęzieniach l-przestrzeni, prawie odnajdując drogę do biblioteki TARDIS, prawie odnajdując drogę do tej jednej biblioteki, w której lepiej nie nazywać bibliotekarza małpiszonem. W tej chwili to nieistotne. Jest tylko TARDIS, Doktor i kilka słów o Mykerinosie, spisanych przez niejakich Willa Cuppy’ego i Freda Feldkampa. _Tymczasem ród Chufu upadał coraz niżej_ – czyta cicho Władca Czasu poprawiając na nosie okulary Amelii Pond. – _Trzecia Piramida w Gizie, wzniesiona przez Menkaure, czy też Mykerinosa, syna Chafre, sięgała zaledwie do połowy tej wzniesionej przez jego ojca, a sam Menkaure miał jedynie 20 konkubin. Na domiar złego był to uczciwy i sprawiedliwy człowiek, bardzo pragnący ulżyć doli fellachów, wskutek czego kraj wkrótce zaczął podupadać i nigdy już nie odzyskał dawnej świetności. Pomagając w potrzebie swoim poddanym, faraon ten rychło stracił też cały ich szacunek. Sądząc, że tak dobrze traktujący ich władca musi być jakimś półgłówkiem, poddani w końcu odmówili mu posłuszeństwa..._ Telefon TARDIS dzwoni głośno, nieznośnie, wyrywając Doktora z lektury. Madame Vastra zupełnie nie ma wyczucia momentu. Ma za to przy sobie niemożliwą guwernantkę, która rozumie trochę za dużo, by mógł to być przypadek.

Skálar milczy, nie ma dla Doktora odpowiedzi, których szuka stary Władca Czasu, ruina miasta pozostaje niema, jakby okradziona z całego dźwięku. Betonowe ściany zarośnięte trawą, której od siedemdziesięciu dwóch lat nie przycinały żadne owce – tyle zostało po życiu setki ludzi. A jeśli chodzi o dźwięk, pozornie wszystko jest w porządku.  
Nanna, Ástrún, Julia i Dagný zaraz po wyjściu z TARDIS rozchodzą się pomiędzy zapadłymi budynkami, ich głosy i pstryknięcia nieistniejących przesłon w aparatach smartfonów dobiegają z oddali – jakby dźwięk rozchodził się tu naturalnie – gdy Doktor bada najbliższe budynki zasiedlone przez stada rozkrzyczanych przed zbliżającym się deszczem krzyżyków, śmigających teraz w powietrznym tańcu, tak jak nie tańczą żadne inne ptaki (a ciepłe niebo szybko zachodzi chmurami). Kiedy woła ich przechodząca opodal para miłych starszych Islandczyków, zaciekawionych obcymi badającymi ruiny, także świetnie ich słyszą (a staruszkowie zaintrygowani odpowiedziami, jakie dostają, postanawiają zostać i trochę pomóc obcym) i mimo natarczywości Doktora nie mają pojęcia, o co mu chodzi z tą ciszą. Dziewczyny też... zapytane o brak dźwięku spoglądają po sobie zdziwione i kręcą przecząco głowami. I tylko Doktor czuje jednym z licznych zmysłów wyczekującą ciszę, obecną nieustannie przez słoneczne południe, przez wyświergotany, prawie gorący deszcz i chłodniejsze godziny po jego przejściu. Doktor nie dziwi się już, dlaczego TARDIS tak chętnie go tu zabrała i dlaczego skierowała go na wyspę w dwa tysiące trzynastym (że też River i Jack musieli go wtedy zabrać z powrotem, zanim zdążył cokolwiek porządnie zbadać), ale odprowadzając wzrokiem przemykającego na horyzoncie lisa, zastanawia się, dlaczego Z-Bieracz twierdził, że to ma coś wspólnego z Mykerinosem.  
– Wreszcie! – woła, odkrywszy na zewnętrznej ścianie ostatniego z brzegu budynku nieduże ścienne lustro w kiczowatej, pseudorokokowej złoconej ramie.  
Tafla zwierciadła jest popękana i drży niebezpiecznie, gdy Doktor celuje w nią śrubokręt soniczny, wydatne brwi ściągają się w skupieniu, ale gdy czwórka jego towarzyszek, zwabiona wołaniem, do niego podbiega, Doktor opuszcza urządzenie.  
– To na nic – stwierdza zniechęcony, podchodząc jak najbliżej lustra i przyglądając się z bliska swemu spękanemu odbiciu. Trzynaście ułamków twarzy Doktora spogląda srogo, jakby chciały wyrazić swą dezaprobatę tak szybkim poddaniem sprawy. Doktor odpowiada jeszcze sroższym spojrzeniem – w końcu to nie jego odbicie siedziało tu cały dzień.  
– A może by je tak odwrócić? – proponuje Julia.  
Gdy reszta na nią spogląda, wzrusza ramionami, ale Doktor uśmiecha się szeroko.  
– Tak! Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu za szybkie myślenie – stwierdza, z pewnym trudem odrywając lustro od ściany.  
Odłamki nie wytrzymują takiego traktowania, wypadają z ramy, spadając na ziemię, ale z tyłu forniru widnieje list. Doktor czyta i krzywi się na niemiłe wspomnienie.  
– Úlfurin Rós Vondurdóttir – odczytuje mu pod ramieniem najmniejsza z czwórki, Ástrún (pozostałe kobiety też spoglądają na treść listu) – Wilczyca Róża Córka Złego? Co to za imię? – dziwi się.  
– Zły Wilk – prostuje Doktor. – Dość obskurne tłumaczenie. A według tego powinniśmy szukać podlodowcowych jaskiń. Biegnijmy!  
Ale żadna z kobiet – ani młodszych, ani starszych nie rusza za nim i Doktor zatrzymuje się poirytowany po przebiegnięciu kilku kroków. Że też oni nigdy nie słuchają.  
– Co? – pyta obcesowo.  
– Doktorze, ty... jesteś pewien, że ufasz tej... Złemu Wilkowi? – odpowiada pytaniem Dag, a Julia, Nanna i Ástrún patrzą zza jej pleców wyczekująco. Doktor wzdycha w myślach, zanim odpowiada.  
– Tak. To moja towarzyszka. W pewnym sensie. Była. Teraz mieszka w alternatywnym wszechświecie z mężczyzną, który w połowie jest mną, a w połowie inną moją towarzyszką.  
– W połowie inną towarzy... – próbuje dopytywać Julia, ale nagle rozumiejąca Dagný wchodzi jej w słowo, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu.  
– Donna Noble. Doktor mówi o Donnie. I o Rose. No dobrze, lećmy pod te lodowce.

– Doktorze? Oni naprawdę przeżyli? Na _Beatrice_?  
Władca Czasu wzrusza ramionami.  
– Niektóre źródła twierdzą, że tak.

Fale wyrzucają ich na nieznany brzeg. W oddali wyje zły wilk, choć noc jest deszczowa i Księżyc niewidoczny w nowiu. Po ziemi przebiegają jedna za drugą kolejne morświnki – pierwsza, druga, trzecia... piętnasta, szesnasta... każda w dziwnej uprzęży z licznymi kieszonkami i _wszystko to jest dziwnie nierealne_ , myśli pierwszy oficer _Beatrice,_ zanim straci przytomność.

W Sumerze wciąż pada, gdy Korsarz postanawia odlecieć. Dawno wykonał zadanie dla Narvina i jego pingwinów z CIA i nic i nikt już go tu nie trzyma, a bycie bogiem, jakkolwiek zabawne, zaczyna go już nużyć. Kosmos pachnie przygodą i Korsarz nie zamierza jej przegapić. Nin może zatrzymać koty, może zatrzymać nawet papugę, Władcy Czasu nie zależy specjalnie na towarzystwie w podróży. Enkiemu zależy na nim jeszcze mniej. _I tym razem_ , postanawia, wsłuchując się w szalejący za bulajami TARDIS szkwał, _moja karawela wyląduje gdzieś, gdzie pory roku są mniej ekstremalne.  
_  
Turlejek wypatruje na rozmigotanych ekranach oznak zmian, drobnych sygnałów powodzenia misji Teresy i kodów milczących od miesięcy Tesli i Tungetyt. Powracającego balansu. Ale przywrócenie go nie jest takie łatwe, nawet dla potomkiń i uczennic lśniących kawii. W ciszy nocy komputery szumią uspokajająco; uśpione nad klawiaturami morświnki pomrukują przez łączony balansotwórczy sen – Turlejek też powinna być jego częścią, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do odejścia od ekranów, umoszczenia w swoim gniazdku. _A co jeśli Tesla i Tungetyt już nigdy się nie odezwą? Co jeśli potrzebują ich pomocy, a Wysoka Rada, lekceważąc całą sprawę..._ Turlejek boi się dokończyć tę myśl.  
 _Turlejek? Turlejku, jesteś tam?_ rozlega się w głowie młodej świnki głos z drugiej strony kosmosu. To jedna z najmłodszych stażem członkiń WRUB-EL-a woła o pomoc.  
 _Jestem. Jestem,_ potwierdza Turlejek. _Mów, spokojnie. Co się dzieje? Dlaczego to nie Teresa się kontaktuje?  
Teresa znikła_, rozlega się niespokojnie z drugiej strony myśli. _Miała się skontaktować z wami, ale jeśli nie, to... Ostatnio nadawała z Gdańska w dwa tysiące osiemnastym. Była jakaś dziwna i mówiła coś o Doktorze. Kim jest Doktor, Turlejek, o co chodzi? A co jeśli już nie odzyskamy z nią łączności, jak z Tes..._ – Turlejek piszczy ostrzegawczo i morświnka z WRUB-EL-a milknie, a po pierwszej stronie myśli świnka techniczna wyczuwa jej poddenerwowanie. _Przepraszam_ , mówi w końcu.  
 _Teresa się z nami nie kontaktowała, chociaż myślę, że możemy zaufać jej instynktom. Na pewno wkrótce się odezwie. Ale Doktor... co z tym wszystkim mają wspólnego Władcy Czasu?  
Władcy... To oni nie zginęli, Turlejku?  
Nie, nie zginęli. Nie pytaj jak, nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Zaufaj Teresie, a póki co powiedz mi, co z wami? Potrzebujecie jakiegoś wsparcia?  
My... z nami... chyba w porządku, ale znalazłyśmy spory pytiański portal. Zacierka prześle do was za chwilę holografie. I tak, będziemy potrzebowały wsparcia, kogoś kto nam pomoże ustalić łącze do przeskoku, świnek kontrolnych, ze dwóch świnkobardów... _– lista ciągnie się dalej, Turlejek wszystko starannie notuje i po chwili budzi swoje podwładne, rozsyłając je z zadaniami i raportami do zdania Wysokiej Radzie Uniwersalnego Balansu. Później wychodzi w deszczową noc, podekscytowana jak zawsze, gdy coś zaczyna się dziać, wpatruje się w migający pomiędzy sunącymi po niebie chmurami księżyc. _Tesla i Tungetyt_ , myśli _...wszystko będzie dobrze_.


	5. Elegia faraona

  
**V**   
**Elegia faraona**   


  
  
  
Dziewczyna z mieczami milczy, gdy Doktor przygląda się jej nieufnie znad konsoli TARDIS, do której wprowadza nowe koordynaty. Oczy Donny patrzą na niego z młodej twarzy, która nie należy do jego byłej towarzyszki. Dziewczyna zmieniła ubranie otrzymane od Matek na własne, ale miecze postanowiła zachować.  
– Wiesz, że nie mogę zabrać cię do domu – mówi w końcu Doktor i Ananke chce wierzyć, że w jego głosie słychać żal.  
– Tak. Widziałam, jak płonie – odpowiada cicho, przyglądając się przypasanym do boków mieczom. Chciałaby zapytać o wrzeciono, ale pewnych tematów lepiej nie poruszać, lepiej zapytać o coś trywialnego. – Dokąd lecimy? – odzywa się znów, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, pomiędzy którymi pojawia się mała zmarszczka i w końcu dziewczyna dostrzega, że coś w jej spojrzeniu mu przeszkadza.  
– Persephone 8. To rymująca planeta. I zmień te tęczówki – rzuca zagniewany.  
 _Och_ , myśli Ananke. _Więc o to chodzi.  
_ – Przepraszam – mówi. – Ja, myślałam...  
– ...że chcę patrzeć w oczy kogoś, kto już nie wróci? – dopowiada ze złością Doktor.  
Ananke milczy, nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć.  
– Przepraszam – powtarza więc tylko, a Doktor kiwa głową, przyjmując przeprosiny. Jednak kiedy zostawia ją w centrum jednego z większych miast rymującej planety, dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że pozbywa się jej z ulgą.  
  
 _To był zły, zły pomysł_ , karci się po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Doktor. Co też on najlepszego myślał, zabierając Jacka na spotkanie z River! Jakby nie mógł się domyślić, że tych dwoje od razu przypadnie sobie do gustu i zanim on się obejrzy, znikną gdzieś razem, zostawiając go samego. I jeszcze jak ostatni idiota zgodził się na nich zaczekać ( _– Tylko pięć minut, cukiereczku_ – oznajmia River z tym swoim uśmiechem, mówiącym, że ona wszystko wie), uwięziony z dwójką judoońskich strażników na opustoszałym Satelicie Piątym (i jeszcze trwa środek XXIIII wieku, najnudniejszy okres w istnieniu Satelity). Według rachuby Doktora pięć minut trwa już dobre pół godziny, a Judooni za szczyt rozrywki uważają oglądanie ziemskiego serwisu informacyjnego. I nie pozwalają mu przełączyć kanału. Gdyby jeszcze na Satelicie Piątym było co robić. Odkrywać jakieś tajemne przejścia, udaremniać kosmiczne inwazje, albo poznać mieszkańców czy pracowników tego miejsca. Ale nie, nic. Wszystkie przejścia są pootwierane na oścież i nie skrywają nic bardziej tajemniczego od włącznika światła, kosmici wybrali sobie do najazdów inne części wszechświata, a Satelita jest pusty i wyludniony. Gdyby w kosmicznej próżni mógł hulać wiatr, z pewnością hulałby tutaj. Jednym słowem: nuda, nuda i, zwiększająca poziom nudy do stanu krytycznego, para Judoonów, z którymi można pogadać tylko o niuansach kosmicznego prawa.  
Nie, Doktor nie będzie czekał na tamtych dwoje, skoro tak świetnie bawią się bez niego. Odwiedzi Clarę i zabierze ją do... Zresztą nieważne gdzie, wymyśli coś po drodze. Wskakuje do TARDIS, nawet niepożegnawszy się ze strażnikami, a dźwięk znikającego statku zagłusza ostatnią wiadomość w serwisie.  
– Co oni mówili – pyta jeden z Judoonów, z niesmakiem patrząc na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał statek tego niecierpliwego Władcy Czasu.  
– Chyba coś o jakiejś wyspie, która wciąż nie tonie, mimo że powinna. I o jakimś efekcie – odpowiada drugi, również obdarzając nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem ów kawałek podłogi. – Władcy Czasu. Nigdy nie przestrzegają zasad innych niż ich własne. A i tych nie zawsze – dodaje z niesmakiem, gdy jego kolega przełącza kanał na informacje ze Świnkowa.  
  
– Doktorze? – rozlega się w końcu głos River.  
– Doktorze? – wtóruje jej Jack. – Miał na nas zaczekać – rzuca w stronę wciąż zajętych świnkowym serwisem strażników.  
– Ciii... – chrząka jeden z Judoonów w kierunku przybyszy.  
– Poleciał – mówi drugi tonem wskazującym, że przybysze przeszkadzają w niezwykle ważnym zadaniu. – Nie powiedział dokąd – dodaje, gdy Jack już otwiera usta, by o to zapytać. – I nie zostawił listu.  
River i Jack wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia.  
– Cały Doktor – stwierdza profesor Song. – Chodźmy go poszukać – dodaje z westchnieniem, wyciągając do kapitana Harknessa ramię z manipulatorem wiru, tak by mógł ustawić analogiczne koordynaty na swoim.  
  
Grobowiec Mykerinosa jest niewielki (zwłaszcza w porównaniu z niedalekimi grobowcami jego ojca i dziada), przycupnięty przy ziemi, w ulewnym nocnym deszczu wydaje się być niczym zmęczony starzec, _a może mężczyzna w sile wieku, przytłoczony zbyt wieloma problemami_ , myśli faraon, zmierzając ku miejscu swego pochówku. Wkrótce budowa piramidy zostanie ukończona i król będzie mógł odejść do Krainy Wiecznej Szczęśliwości. W suchym ciepłym wnętrzu, rozświetlanym pochodniami niesionymi przez liczną służbę, Mykerinos drży. Ma nielogiczne wrażenie, że do wnętrza mimo wszystko przesącza się chłód i deszcz.  
– Mężu mój – odzywa się Rekhetre, jego druga żona. – Czy jesteś zadowolony?  
Mykerinos powoli kiwa głową, kierując kroki ku głównej komorze i skądś wiedząc, że na zewnątrz deszcz się nasila.  
– Tak, królowo. Jestem zadowolony – mówi cichym, zmęczonym głosem, gdy jego wzrok wodzi po nielicznych kartuszach i opowieściach, na których dopiero co wyschła zielona farba.  
Wreszcie docierają do głównej komory i służba rozstawia się w odpowiednich pozycjach. Rekhetre staje pół kroku za królem, po jego lewej ręce. Po prawej ręce faraona, również pół kroku za nim, staje kapłan. Mykerinos rozwija zwój podany przez sługę i powoli odczytuje modlitwę ze swojej _Księgi piramid_ , po każdym zdaniu czyniąc pauzę, jakby zmęczony wypowiadaniem kolejnych słów.  
– Taniec to broń, którą się obronię. Przed czasem teraźniejszym. Nie ugnę się pod brzemieniem. Pozostanę lekki. I pozostanę w ruchu. Nie czynię krzywdy... gdy mój świat zamiera. Tańczę i umieram. Ze strachu. Głuchy. Głupi. Ślepy. W tobie ginę. W tobie ginę. Nie odwrócę się... gdy zrozumiem. Nie zatrzymam się. Nie osłabnę. W tobie ginę. W tobie ginę. W tobie ginę. W tobie ginę. Nie zatrzymam się.  
W końcu głos faraona milknie. Mykerinos zwija zwój, odwraca się powoli od swego grobu. Odchodzi w noc, a za nim podąża jego służba. Królowa i kapłan pozostają w tyle, rozmawiając cicho.  
  
– Pani!  
– Nie teraz, K-9 – rzuca w pośpiechu Romana, ale blaszany pies nie daje się łatwo zbyć.  
– Pani! Otrzymałem wiadomość od Władcy Czasu znanego jako: Korsarz – kontynuuje, podążając za mijającą w pośpiechu korytarze pałacu lady prezydent. – Czy mam ją odtworzyć, Pani?  
– Tak, tak – potakuje zniecierpliwiona Romana, skręcając w korytarz, który K-9 identyfikuje jako najkrótsze przejście do siedziby CIA. – I?  
– Procesowanie danych. Wiadomość możliwa do odczytania za dwa przecinek dwa pięć trzy mikrospany. Pani.  
– Oczywiście – mruczy Romana, kierując się w stronę podniesionych głosów, które bez zdumienia rozpoznaje jako należące do Narvina i Leeli.  
– Pani? – rzuca K-9, niepewny znaczenia jej uwagi.  
– To nic takiego, K-9. Procesuj dalej. Tych dwoje oczywiście musi się kłócić – dodaje już przy drzwiach pracowni koordynatora CIA.  
– To stwierdzenie jest całkowicie poprawne – stwierdza K-9, gdy wchodzą do pomieszczenia, sprawiając, że Władca Czasu i łowczyni milkną w pół słowa. – Z zebranych danych wynika, iż prawdopodobieństwo: konfliktu, sprzeczki, kłótni, awantury, pomiędzy panią Leelą i koordynatorem Narvinem wynosi siedemdziesiąt osiem przecinek jeden jeden trzy siedem siedem siedem siedem siedem siedem siedem siedem...  
– Tak, K-9, wszyscy to wiemy. Po prostu daj znać, kiedy odczytasz tę wiadomość – przerywa mu niecierpliwie Romana. – Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, o co znów się sprzeczacie – dodaje z rezygnacją podszytą poirytowaniem.  
– To... – zaczyna Narvin, nie do końca wierzący własnym uszom, które mówią mu, że lady prezydent jest rozbawiona całą sytuacją.  
– ...nic ważnego – wchodzi mu w słowo Leela, która w głosie przyjaciółki dostrzega lekki, ale wyraźny dla wyczulonego ucha, cień rozbawienia.  
Romana przygląda im się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednią reakcją. W końcu decyduje się na:  
– K-9, przypomnij mi, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że tych dwoje się w czymś zgodzi.  
Zanim jednak blaszany pies zdąży przemówić swym blaszanym głosem, Leela rzuca mu spojrzenie, które nauczył się rozpoznawać i respektować. Trudniejszym sposobem. Na to Romana nie może już powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu, który wyraźnie uraża oboje jej przyjaciół.  
– Zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci – stwierdza w końcu, gdy już opanowuje wesołość, a protesty Leeli i Narvina milkną. – K-9, odczytaj tę wiadomość.  
– Tak jest, pani. Wiadomość od Korsarza brzmi: PIP. PIP. PIP. BŁĄD DZIELENIA PRZEZ OGRÓDEK. WODA... BRAK SERA. ZACZNIJ GÓRA DÓŁ Z POCZĄTKU. PIIIIIIP.  
– Co to na Rassilona było!? – wykrzykuje Narvin.  
– Pani – K-9 zwraca się do Romany – sądzę, że wiadomość od Władcy Czasu znanego jako Korsarz została zmieniona.  
– Doprawdy? – sarka Narvin. – To najlepsze, co może nam powiedzieć _wysoce wyspecjalizowany komputer obserwacyjny_? Nawet Leela jest w stanie wydedukować, że tę informację ktoś zmienił. Romana, jeśli to...  
– Dostaniesz w twarz, jeśli nie przestaniesz o mnie mówić, jakbym była głupia, Narvin! – warczy wojowniczka, na co Władca Czasu o dziwo milknie, choć dawno nauczył się, których gróźb Leeli kierowanych w swoją stronę nie musi traktować zbyt poważnie. – I oczywiście, że potrafię wy-dedu-kować, że ktoś zmienił ten list, który przeczytał K-9 – dodaje defensywnie, starannie wymawiając obce dla niej słowo. – Narvin ma rację. O co tu chodzi, Romana? Dlaczego od tygodni ciągle pada płaczący deszcz?  
– Jestem pewna, że Narvin wie o tym najwięcej z naszej trójki – odpowiada Władczyni Czasu znacząco. – Zapewne zechce podzielić się z nami informacjami, które zdobył – dodaje i Narvin nie ma innego wyjścia, nawet gdyby chciał póki co ukryć swoje odkrycia.  
– Tak. Udało mi się ustalić, że jedna Prządka Dobrobytu przetrwała pogrom Alethei. Nie wiemy, gdzie przebywa, ani kto ją zabrał, choć podejrzewam, że to smokomodliszki odchodząc uznały, że dziewczyna im się do czegoś przyda. Moi ludzie wciąż próbują przebić się przez osłony, którymi ją otoczono, ale póki nie wiemy, gdzie i kiedy jest, te informacje nie są nam do niczego przydatne. Zresztą ona nawet potem raczej nie będzie przydatna. Z moich informacji wynika, że dziewczyna ukończyła dopiero pierwszy rok Akademii i w żadnym wypadku nie jest w pełni wykwalifikowana. Wolałbym skupić się na próbach porozumienia z My...  
– A ja wolałabym, żebyś robił to, o co cię proszę. I tak się składa, że to ja jestem prezydentem Gallifrey – przerywa mu Romana. – Chodźmy, Leela, będziesz mi potrzebna. K-9, zostań i pomóż Narvinowi w przełamywaniu się przez te blokady.  
  
– Znikło?! – woła ze zdziwieniem Donna, w ustającym deszczu. – Doktorze, jak mogło tak wziąć i zniknąć?!  
– Znikło, Donno! – odkrzykuje z drugiego końca alejki wyraźnie poirytowany Władca Czasu, bezskutecznie próbując targać oklapłe włosy.  
– I co teraz zrobimy?  
Doktor rzuca Donnie zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym wzrusza ramionami.  
– Chodźmy napić się czegoś gorącego. Znam tu w pobliżu sympatyczną kawiarnię, chyba już istniała w tym roku – stwierdza prosto, ale widząc spojrzenie Donny, dodaje z lekką frustracją: – Nie ma sensu czekać aż pojawi się z powrotem. Gonię za nim już dziesiątą regenerację i naprawdę Donno, nie ma co... po prostu chodźmy do tej kawiarni – kończy, a coś w jego głosie sprawia, że Donna postanawia tym razem się nie kłócić.  
  
Ananke udaje, że wcale nie podsłuchuje rozmowy dwójki obcych – wysokiego Ooda, który swoje myśli zdaje się przekazywać jakimś rodzajem telepatii i małego, kulistego Cacti – ale gdy pada imię Doktora, nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Zresztą i tak nie ma wiele do roboty jako barmanka w jednej z obskurnych knajp Persephone 8. Noc jest spokojna, pewnie zbyt deszczowa, by wychodzić z domów, jak na gusta persefończyków.  
– I co z tego? – Cacti jest wyraźnie zniesmaczony samą sugestią Ooda, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.  
– ... – Ood peroruje dłuższą chwilę gestykulując żywo, ale Ananke widzi doskonale, że Cacti nie da się przekonać, choćby za Oodem miała wstawić się sama Tasha Lem.  
– „Skończył ją”, też mi coś.  
– ...  
– „Uratował Gallifrey”... Powiedz raczej „nie zniszczył Gallifrey”.  
– ...  
– Skoro mógł _to_ zrobić, to dlaczego jej zwyczajnie nie zapobiegł? No, dalej, powiedz, dlaczego niby...  
– ...  
– „Balans”! Nic mi nie mów o balansie! Czy to – Cacti szerokim gestem odnosi się do paskudnej szarugi panującej na zewnątrz – jest balans?! Hę? No dalej...  
Ananke chętnie sama włączyłaby się do rozmowy, ale to w całym układzie Persephone-Demeter zostałoby uznane za niestosowne. Gdyby mogła pokazać tej dwójce swe rzemiosło, nawet jako nie w pełni wykształcona Prządka, być może to by coś zmieniało. Ale wrzeciono przepadło (być może z nim mogłaby cokolwiek zdziałać dla Matek, dla załatania pęknięć lub zrozumienia ich natury). A jej miecze od tygodni rdzewieją nad barem – ku zdumieniu właściciela knajpy, samej Ananke i tych kilkorga przyjaciół, jakich się dorobiła, od kiedy Doktor ją tu porzucił, więc pozostaje jej tylko milczeć. Ood i Cacti w końcu dopijają swoje drinki i wychodzą w noc; wciąż rozmawiając, wpuszczają do środka zimny powiew.  
  
Mykerinos nie rozgląda się po zebranych w komnacie, nie patrzy na Ptacluspa, ani na swe żony, nie spogląda na tę, która obiecała im pomóc. Wsłuchując się w pierwszy tegoroczny deszcz, uśmiecha się jakby zadowolony z żartu, który tylko on zrozumie. W końcu przemawia ze swego tronu.  
– Imieniem piramidy będzie Neczeri.  
Ptaclusp skłania głowę, zapisawszy decyzję faraona, zbiera swe papirusy i kieruje się do wyjścia. Pozostali nie są tak stoiccy. Ich szepty mówią Mykerinosowi, że jego decyzja będzie długo dyskutowana w pałacu. Ale też jakakolwiek by nie była, mógł spodziewać się niedowierzania, rozgoryczenia, zdumienia... _Taki już mój los_ , wzdycha w myślach, gdy kapłan kończy audiencję i zebrani rozchodzą się do swoich spraw. _Nawet Ona nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na wszystko i wszystkich.  
_ – Jesteś pewien, panie mój? – Zatopiony w myślach nie zauważa, gdy podchodzi do niego pierwsza żona. – Poświęcać piramidę... jej?  
– Chamerernebti, nie zaczynajmy...  
– Martwię się o ciebie. Wszyscy się martwimy. My... uważamy, że powinieneś był przyjąć posła Władców Czasu.  
– Przyjąłem Mistrzynię, czy to nie wystarczające okazanie szacunku ich boskiemu rodzajowi? – Na to Chamernebti prycha wymownie, ale Mykerinos ma dla niej odpowiedź. – Ten drugi pytał tylko o moje kości, chciał informacji, a zupełnie nie obchodziła go pomoc nam.  
– Więc dlaczego nie przyjąłeś pomocy Mistrzyni? Dlaczego zwróciłeś się do Niej? Nawet Rekhetre uważa, że źle zrobiłeś, odsyłając go bez słowa i tylko nie ma odwagi ci tego powiedzieć.  
– Nie ufam Mistrzyni. Oto dlaczego ją odesłałem, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Rekhetre, wbrew twoim zapewnieniom, także jej nie ufała... – Mykerinos szuka słów, którymi mógłby udobruchać Chamernebti, które by ją uspokoiły, ale sam odczuwa zbyt wielki niepokój.  
Oboje milczą, wsłuchując się w nasilający się deszcz, dłoń Chamernebti spoczywa na ramieniu Mykerinosa, w narastającej chmurnej ciemności zdaje im się, że pośród deszczu rozbrzmiewa płacz – oboje wiedzą, czyj to szloch.  
– Więc ufasz Jej? – pyta w końcu faraonka.  
Faraon milczy i zdaje się, że już nie odpowie. Wreszcie przerywa łączącą ich ciszę.  
– Woda... Nie, nie ufam Wodzie Spływającej Z Góry W Dół, nie bardziej niż sobie samemu. Ale ufam jej bardziej niż Mistrzowi. I wierzę, że jej moce są mniejsze niż jego moce – a zatem mniej szkód jest w stanie wyrządzić. Chodźmy, już prawie noc – dodaje, podnosząc się z tronu.  
W wejściu do komnaty Chamernebti, odważa się spytać o to, co najmocniej ją nurtuje.  
– Jednakże... dlaczego w ogóle prosić o pomoc? Dlaczego nie zdać się na wolę bogów?  
Mykerinos znów długo nie odpowiada. Być może zastanawiając się, jak ująć w słowa to, co czuje głęboko, aż do kości.  
– Proszę, wytłumacz mi to, co tak łatwo zrozumiała Rekhetre – błaga Chamernebti. – Nie zostawiaj mnie w ciemności, bracie mój.  
– Słodka Chamernebti – mówi król, a w jego głosie odzywa się zmęczenie wędrówką – każde z nas ma swoją drogę. Pamiętasz, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, chciałem wyruszyć do gwiazd. Chciałem być kimś... mniejsza z tym. Tak, może masz rację, może lepiej byłoby zostawić wszystko w rękach bogów. Ale ja... nie potrafię. Nie chcę patrzeć jak mój lud ginie z głodu, skoro mogę coś z tym zrobić. I może zostanę zapamiętany jako słaby król, może zbyt mało we mnie boskości, by mój lud mnie pokochał i zrozumiał reformy, które wprowadzam. Ale przynajmniej nie będę... – król przerywa w pół słowa, dotarłszy do komnat sypialnych. – Dobrej nocy, siostro – żegna się, zostawiając Chamernebti na opustoszałym korytarzu.  
  
Persephone milczy. Okrążając małą czerwoną Demeter, kryje się przed matką chmurami w każdej ze swych dwunastu inkarnacji – zwykle tylko sześć spośród planet spowitych jest deszczem. Persephone płacze, choć mało kto zdaje się słyszeć rozbrzmiewający pośród ulew szloch (a mała czerwona Demeter świeci dla niej jak najmocniej potrafi, mimo że nie rozumie, co się dzieje z jej córką). Na milczącej Persephone pojawia się zawołanie do utraconych kości Mykerinosa i Ananke wie, że Matki miały rację w swych nieumiejętnych, zaprzepaszczonych przez Doktora próbach ocalania balansu. W ciszy rymującej planety, mijając każde kosmiczne graffiti, dziewczyna z mieczami odmawia modlitwę do morświnek, powtarza cicho słowa _Elegii faraona_ i kryje się przed poszukującymi jej Władcami Czasu.  
  
Miguel wysiada z rozgrzanego niczym piec pociągu pośrodku niczego, przepycha się do najbliższego wyjścia przez rozgadany tłum na korytarzu, ignoruje zdziwione, zmęczone, poirytowane spojrzenia, jakie rzucają mu współpasażerowie, gdy dostrzegają słuchawki emptrójki – w uszach mężczyzny rozbrzmiewa _Glass Eyes_ Radiohead, ale i tak dociera do niego część rozmów, polski i jidysz i, z rzadka, niemiecki i angielski powoli mieszają się w jedną metajęzykową całość. _Nic dziwnego_ , myśli Miguel, nadal ignorując nagabywania (– I czego zatrzymywał pociąg! Myśli, że co, że tak mu wolno, brudas jeden – warczy elegancko wystrojona Polka o godnej tuszy, prosto w jego ucho), wyskakuje na nasyp i rusza ku zaparkowanej pod lasem TARDIS i rozłożonemu na polanie poetyckiemu towarzystwu. Wyłącza emptrójkę w połowie piosenki, choć nie znosi tego robić, gdy słucha Radiohead, chowa ją do kieszeni tweedowych spodni.  
– Gdzie Alissin, Nanna i Julia? Gdzie Doktor? – pyta, ściskając dłonie Juliana, Antka i Bolka rozłożonych nieopodal lasu, odkłada na trawę swoją torbę, zzuwa buty, nie oglądając się na odjeżdżający już pociąg.  
– Ruszyli na Zamość – odpowiada Dora usadowiona w cieniu drzew, również ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. – Mają wrócić za godzinę.  
– Aha – stwierdza prosto Miguel, samemu siadając i przyjmując od Antka chłodną lemoniadę i wachlując się energicznie wyjętym z torby wydrukiem z _The Decline and Fall of Practically Everybody: Great Figures of History Hilariously Humbled_. – Chyba będzie burza – stwierdza po dłuższej, rozleniwionej chwili ciszy, wpatrując się w ciężkie chmury na zachodnim horyzoncie.  
Na te słowa Bolek podnosi głowę znad notatnika, w którym zdaje się spisywać kolejny wiersz i sam spogląda ku chmurom, Julian i Dora z kolei przyglądają się Miguelowi, jakby uderzył się w głowę, a Antek prycha, wciąż leżąc plackiem na trawie, z zakrytymi dłonią oczami.  
– Jasne, że będzie padać – mówi Dora. – Nie trzeba do tego wielkich dedukcji, panie pielęgniarzu.  
Miguel wzrusza ramionami i dalej się wachluje. Popołudnie mija w skwarze, ciszy i od czasu do czasu wypowiadanym zdaniu lub dwóch.  
– O czym ten wiersz? – Julian.  
– O Mykerinosie, oczywiście. – Dora.  
– Pewnie i tak będzie do niczego. Krytycy jak zawsze mnie zjedzą. – Bolek.  
– Nie pamię... nie, nic. Nie, naprawdę nic. Zresztą ja czytałem tylko kilka. – Miguel.  
Cisza.  
– Jak było w Poznaniu? – Antek.  
– W porządku. – Miguel.  
Cisza.  
– Jak nazwiesz ten nowy? – Julian.  
– Miriam obstawia za _Napojem cienistym_ , ale ja nie jestem przekonany. – Bolek.  
Cisza.  
Gdy nadchodzą chmury, okazuje się, że nikt z nich nie ma przy sobie klucza od TARDIS. Szczęśliwie, zanim zdążą przemoknąć do szpiku, wraca zamojska wyprawa i Doktor wpuszcza wszystkich do środka, lekko tylko zaskoczony tak szybkim pojawieniem się Miguela.  
  
Doktor jest wściekły, na siebie, na smokomodliszki, na niesprawiedliwość wszechświata. Gdy przybywa, Matki wpadają w panikę pomieszaną z zachwytem. On jednak nie jest zachwycony.  
– I po co was ratowałem?! Po co to wszystko, skoro tak odpłacacie wszechświatowi! – wywrzaskuje z siebie gniew i ból i bezsilność.  
– Doktorze, uspokój się, daj nam wyjaśnić! – przekrzykuje go jedna ze starszych kobiet, Matka Cznie, pamiętająca jeszcze jamę smoka wawelskiego, a jej czarna skóra połyskuje niepokojąco. – To co robimy, Doktorze, nie, daj nam... To co robimy, ma...  
– Większy cel?! Tak?! To chcecie mi powiedzieć?! I myślicie, że to was usprawiedliwia?! W imię większego celu porywacie i więzicie ludzi?! W imię większego celu niszczycie planety, tak?! Bo czym jest jedna czy druga planeta przy całym kosmosie?! Nie! Nie będziecie, wypuścicie wszystkich, których więzicie! Wszyst... Och, nie. Nie, nie, nie! Nie zgadzam się! – krzyczy, gdy uderza go zrozumienie, gdy widzi przerażone, zawstydzone twarze Matek. – Wypuścicie... wszystkich... – kończy powoli, z trudem, zakrywa twarz dłońmi, nagle stary, zmęczony.  
– My... – zaczyna młoda Matka Szaic, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Matki Cznie i groźny wzrok Doktora. – Tak, wypuścimy... ją. Tak... oddamy jej... wszystko. I pozwolimy odejść.  
– I? – Doktor gestem ręki wskazuje, że oczekuje więcej.  
– Nie będziemy ingerować? Tak, dobrze, nie będziemy ingerować – stwierdza z westchnieniem Cznie. – Choć nie rozumiem dlaczego, ty ciągle... Ale dobrze. Szaic, przyprowadź dziewczynę. E’Sc, Minaa, przynieście jej dobytek.  
Gdy młodsze smokomodliszki wychodzą, Cznie przygląda się długo Doktorowi. Pociągła twarz i siwe włosy nie są tymi, które pamięta z podkrakowskiej jamy matki, ale dostrzega pomiędzy nimi jakąś łączność, tożsamość. Matka przez chwilę zastanawia się, jak to naprawdę było z tym smokiem i czy jest sens o to pytać.  
– Naprawdę widziałeś w nas potencjał do czynienia dobra? – pyta w końcu, choć bez nadziei na odpowiedź. – A może wywiozłeś nas jak najdalej od wszystkich, byśmy nikomu nie mogły zaszkodzić – dodaje ni to pytająco, ni to twierdząco i Doktor zdaje się tym razem chce odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdąży, do sali wchodzi dziewczyna o oczach zapomnienia i ze sporym siniakiem od modliszkowego odnóża na policzku.  
– Chodźmy – mówi do niej, otwierając drzwi TARDIS. – A wy... Dowiem się, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze czegoś takiego spróbujecie.  
  
Julia wygląda na zmartwioną, ale Dagný nie udaje się z niej wyciągnąć, czym była tamta planeta. Nanna jest teraz w Reykíavíku z Yrsą, mają więc z Julią dom tylko dla siebie i to powinna być okazja do uczczenia. Tymczasem jednak mimo starań Dag, nic – nawet fałszujące podśpiewywanie z Thomem Yorkiem _Present Tense_ – nie poprawia nastroju jej żony.  
– Hej, co jest? – pyta łagodnie, dosiadając się do rudowłosej Julii na ogrodowej ławce. – Żadnego wmawiania, że powinnam umieć śpiewać, skoro mam tatę muzyka i urodziłam się na Islandii?  
Julia tylko wzrusza ramionami i dalej głaszcze Mathias po burym łepku, wpatrując się w ziemię, lekko drży i Dag nie może jej nie przytulić.  
– Hej, kochanie. Co się dzieje? – pyta cicho, gdy Julia płacze.  
– Ja... Nie w-wiem, dlaczego, t-to t-tak, na mnie dzi-działa – szlocha Julia. – P-próbowałam w-wam opowiedzieć, na g-grupie, w-wciąż i wciąż p-próbowałam, a-ale, ja nie, nie wiem jak... T-ta p-planeta...  
– Ciii... już, już. Nie musisz – szepcze w rude włosy Dagný, nagle zdjęta niezrozumiałym przerażeniem, ale Julia ciągnie swą opowieść dalej, a gdy kończy, obie z trudem nie spoglądają w górę.  
– Chodźmy... Chodźmy do domu – mówi wreszcie Julia, gdy w oddali uderza grom.


	6. Mykerinos i Wrzeciono

  
**VI**   
**Mykerinos i Wrzeciono**   


  
  
  
Kosmiczna pustka rozbrzmiewa głęboką, niezmąconą ciszą. Dla ludzkiego ucha to po prostu brak dźwięku, lecz dryfująca w tej pustce Tungetyt słyszy rozmaitość odgłosów nie-brzmienia, widzi ciemność wokół pulsujących gwiazd – tę, którą ludzie nazywają czarną materią, a która jest czymś o wiele piękniejszym i o wiele bardziej złożonym. Ta pustka i cisza uspokajają świnkę, sprawiają, że czuje się bezpieczna w swoim skafandrze, opuszczona, sama z misją, której nie potrafi wykonać, nie tutaj, nie teraz. Wie, że nikt nie przybędzie, i że wkrótce skończy się jej tlen. Zna wszystkie etapy śmierci, jakie przejdzie jej ciało, ale mimo to nie modli się do świnkowych bóstw ładu. Wsłuchując się w milczenie kosmosu, Tungetyt całą sobą odczuwa jego balans, lekko wytrącony z równowagi, ale tak – nie dzięki niej, lecz rozdarcia się zasklepiają, ład zostaje przywrócony. _Wszystko będzie dobrze_ , jej myśli współgrają z pustką, w której dryfuje. Odchodząc, nie żałuje nawet kłótni z Teslą, która doprowadziła ją tutaj. I pozwala sobie nie martwić się już... nie czuć żalu z powodu Leny i Poli, z powodu tego, co zrobił im Z-Bieracz. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy nie połączyć się ze świnkowym hive mindem i nie przekazać im kilku ostatnich słów, ale nie przychodzi jej na myśl nic, co mogłaby powiedzieć. A potem jest już za późno. Pozostaje małe ciało i kosmiczny skafander, a pustka... pustka milczy wymownie.  
  
Dom staje się coraz bardziej męczący, Lorel znów jest nieprzyjemna, a pozostałe siostry nie mają ochoty albo boją się jej sprzeciwić, nic dziwnego więc, że Alissin wypatruje tych chwil, gdy w jej życiu pojawia się Doktor, albo gdy może wyjechać – do Polski, do Stanów, na Islandię, gdziekolwiek, byle wydrzeć się spod wpływu lekko despotycznej Lorel. To nie tak, że najstarsza siostra jest zła, ale Alissin ostatnio łatwiej kochać ją na odległość większą niż ta między Simonstadt i Kapsztadem.  
Pakując się na persefońskie targi książki, nie myśli jednak o rodzinie, zapomina na moment o ich nagabywaniach o to, kiedy się ustatkuje i porzuci ten niemożliwy tryb życia. Wspomina pierwsze spotkanie z Klubem, te dziewięć lat wcześniej (wciąż nie potrafi się przyzwyczaić, że dla każdego z nich rocznica wypada w innym miesiącu). _Dwa tysiące szesnasty_ , myśli z uśmiechem, gdy w saloniku jej mieszania materializuje się TARDIS, _to był piękny rok_. Zaraz jednak uśmiech spełza z jej twarzy, bo do jej sypialni wpada nie ten Doktor. Nie roześmiany Dziewiąty, z radosną i wciąż po tych latach nastoletnią Rose (dla niej oczywiście minęło tylko kilka tygodni) i z, wyjątkowo w jej przypadku niepróbującym flirtu, Jackiem. Nie, do jej pokoju wpada Doktor Miguela, w swojej granatowej marynarce i z wściekłymi szkockimi brwiami, wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojony.  
– Rzuć to – woła. – Musimy lecieć, Julię i Dagný gdzieś przeniosło, jestem pewien, że do Zamościa, ale kiedy?! Kiedy?!  
– Ale w czym ja mogę... – Alissin biegnie za Doktorem do TARDIS. – Doktorze! Skoro wiesz, gdzie są, dlaczego nie poleciałeś prosto do nich?! Na co ja... – dodaje, zatrzaskując drzwi statku, Doktor nie daje jej jednak dokończyć.  
– Zamknij się! Skan poprzez połączenie, pamiętasz, jak przez to samo próbowali was użyć Dalekowie, tak jest szybciej. – Władca Czasu już majstruje przy konsoli TARDIS, poklepując ją uspokajająco i tłumacząc, że Alissin wcale nie chciała tak mocno trzaskać drzwiami, zupełnie jakby statek mógł go zrozumieć. W końcu wydaje się zadowolony, każe kobiecie stanąć absolutnie nieruchomo, żeby TARDIS mogła wykonać temporalny skan jej ciała.  
Zanim lądują, przyznaje pod znaczącym spojrzeniem Alissin, że jej przyjaciółki są raczej bezpieczne i że Nannę – którą także przeniosło – wkrótce też jest pewien, że odnajdzie. Za to nie potrafi nawet w przybliżeniu zlokalizować Ástrún.  
– Ale... co się stało? Skąd je przeniosło? – pyta Alissin, gdy wychodzą do ogrodu Julii i Dag i tam też obie odnajdują, lekko poddenerwowane.  
– Później – odpowiada Doktor, wystawiając na ciepłe powietrze pośliniony palec. – Drugi września dwa tysiące trzydziesty.  
– Dziewiąta trzydzieści cztery rano – dodaje lekko tylko ironicznie Dagný. – Chwilę się na ciebie naczekałyśmy, Doktorze.  
– Co z dziewczynkami? – dodaje Julia, której zmartwienie odbija się milionem zmarszczek na okrągłej twarzy.  
Doktor jednak unika odpowiedzi i wbrew ich protestom (– Doktorze! Co z Nanną?! Gdzie one są?! – A co jeśli my z przyszłości, z teraz, wrócimy zaraz do domu? – Ej, nigdzie nie polecisz bez nas!) znika w TARDIS.  
– Czekajcie tu na mnie – rzuca jeszcze stanowczo i już go nie ma.  
  
– Doktor?! – rozlega się spomiędzy półek zdziwiony i jakże znany głos i Władca Czasu odwraca się, nie wierząc, nie chcąc wierzyć, ale ona naprawdę tam jest.  
– Rose! – woła, podbiegając do niej, chwyta ją w ramiona, wreszcie odsuwa od siebie i chłonie wzrokiem, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Dojrzała i Doktor przez chwilę zastanawia się, jak wygląda tamten po tych wszystkich latach.  
– Co, myślałeś, że jak zmienisz twarz, to znów cię nie rozpoznam? – śmieje się kobieta i to wreszcie wybudza go z letargu. Marszczy siwe brwi, a przez myśl przebiega mu niewspomnienie Clary. Ta śmierć boli zbyt mocno. Jego serca prawie zapomniały, jak to jest, gdy towarzysz naprawdę umiera. Gdy umiera z jego winy.  
– No dobrze, tak naprawdę śrubokręt wystaje ci z kieszeni – przyznaje po chwili już poważniej Rose.  
– Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – pyta Doktor, by zagłuszyć budzący się w sercach niepokój.  
– Właściwie... nie jestem do końca pewna. To biblioteka TARDIS, tak? – Doktor potwierdza skinięciem. – Ja weszłam do biblioteki w naszej Gdyni, to znaczy w tym świecie... zresztą wiesz, o co mi chodzi, on... ty, też gdzieś tam jesteś, ale jak...  
– Ach. Powinnaś wracać – wchodzi jej w słowo Doktor, Rose jednak nie wygląda na skłonną posłuchać. – To Mykerinos! Wszystko ostatnio ma związek z Mykerinosem. Pomyślałby kto, że się czymś wyróżniał, a nawet piramidy porządnych wymiarów nie zostawił. Równie dobrze można by postawić na jego miejscu jakiegoś gryzonia. Szynszylę albo świnkę morską, albo... – Rose przygląda mu się spokojnie, chyba myśląc o czymś innym. Sięga po pierwszy z brzegu tom, otwiera, nie patrząc, na której stronie.  
– Przeczytaj – prosi. – Zanim odejdę. U nas... John, ty, mówi, że Mykerinos nic nie znaczy, to tylko graffiti.  
Doktor patrzy na tom z takim zdumieniem, jakby w życiu nie widział książki.  
– Przeczytaj – powtarza swoją prośbę Rose i Doktor wyjmuje z jej dłoni tomik, również nie spoglądając na okładkę. – Zamkniemy za tobą to przejście – wtrąca jeszcze, zanim Doktor zacznie czytać.  
– „Przyjdę jutro, choć nie znam godziny”, Bolesław Leśmian – zaczyna zniecierpliwiony, poirytowany, z niechęcią, która wybrzmiewa w każdym słowie, lecz gdy dochodzi do „Czekaj na mnie, w cień własny wpatrzona”, głos mu się łamie, Doktor milknie w pół słowa. Zamyka tom i oddaje jej go.  
– Czytaj dalej – prosi Rose, także łamiącym się głosem.  
– Nie – mówi on stanowczo.  
– Proszę. Doktorze. To dla mnie ważne.  
– To boli – w jego głosie wybrzmiewa złość, wybrzmiewają ból i bezsilność, rozczarowanie i niezrozumienie. Sam odkłada tom na półkę i odchodzi.  
  
Stukot kopyt na parkiecie. Zapach papieru. Biblioteka. Ogromna pełna szumiących, nie do końca przyjaźnie nastawionych woluminów. _Grimoire’y_ , przemyka przez myśl szarowłosej dziewczynie.  
– Gdzie jesteśmy? Co to za miejsce, Klepie? – pyta gdzieś w oddali dziewczęcy głos, Tesla i Tungetyt przyczajone w zakamarkach biblioteki rozróżniają też odgłos poklepywania klaczy po szyi, uspokajający gest. – Co to za biblioteka? Czyżbyśmy... – dziewczyna urywa z nutą lekkiego rozczarowania.  
Z niedaleka dobiega głos, ktoś czyta w języku trochę podobnym do wspólnej mowy. Ciri z trudem rozróżnia poszczególne słowa, zasłuchana w samą melodykę wiersza.  
– ...drodze, gdzie idą pątnicy, dłonie twoje rzucają cień siny... Zasadź brzozę pod oknem świetlicy, przyjdę jutro, choć nie znam godziny... Duch mój, chabrem porosły... – DoktorDonna nie przerywa czytania.  
Przez alejkę przebiega wyraźnie zaaferowany orangutan trzymający coś pod pachą, on akurat nie zważa na czytającego ani na dziewczynę z mieczem przypasanym do pleców, wciąż siedzącą na wielkiej czarnej klaczy, wyrywa ją jednak z zadumy. Nie dostrzega też przyczajonych świnek morskich czarnych jak antracyt i popiskujących nieustannie.  
– To nie dom, Kelpie – stwierdza w końcu oczywistość dziewczyna. – Czas ruszać dalej.  
Przyciska dłonie do skroni, skupiając się na celu, a zanim zniknie, ma wrażenie, że słyszy odległą ulewę, czyjś płacz i że widzi zdziwionego orangutana z toną książek pod pachą.  
– Iik? – bibliotekarz drapie się po głowie, gdy nieopodal inny intruz nie z tego świata nadal czyta swój wiersz (– ...chłodem go zwarzą! Nie znam głosu, co będzie mym głosem, Nie znam twarzy...). Bibliotekarz spogląda groźnie po przypiętych do półek tomach. Czyżby znów coś poszło nie tak w balansującym zakonie?  
  
Dzwonek brzęczy nieznośnie, wybijając Amy z rytmu – a właśnie wpadła w ten spokojny takt, kiedy dokładnie wie, co i jak napisać – i kobieta klnie pod nosem intruza, przez którego musi oderwać się od laptopa. Zapisuje odruchowo plik i podnosi się z wygodnego kuchennego krzesła, przekonana, że to listonosz z rachunkami, które równie dobrze mógł wrzucić przez klapkę na listy i sobie pójść. _A może to Doktor_ , przechodzi jej przez myśl, gdy jest już przy drzwiach.  
– Co, do... ? – dziwi się patrząc w pustą, zalewaną deszczem ulicę.  
 _Niżej_ , przekazuje Tesla w paśmie myślowym i sonicznym.  
– Ał! – Amy chwyta się za skroń, spoglądając w dół – Przestań! – rzuca do świnki, myśląc o tym, co powiedzieliby sąsiedzi, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że uważa, że to świnka morska jest przyczyną jej nagłego bólu głowy. – I w ogóle, jak mogę cię słyszeć? – dodaje, gdy czarne zwierzątko zmniejsza natężenie sygnału i przechodzi do przedpokoju.  
 _Mnie nie pytaj. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu potrafią. Doktor też umie_ – odpowiada, tuptając w głąb domu śledzona przez Amelię z uwagą, zostawia na parkietach mokre ślady pazurzastych łapek.  
– No tak, ale on jest... Zaraz! Skąd znasz Doktora? O co tu chodzi? Gadaj, ale już.  
Świnka wzdycha w myślach i zaczyna tłumaczyć.  
 _...tak naprawdę przyszłam tu schronić się na jakiś czas, zanim nie zostanę wezwana. Teresa mówi, że u was powinno być bezpiecznie, bo teraz w dwa tysiące jedenastym i tutaj w Londynie... właściwie wszędzie poza Gdańskiem, to się jeszcze nie zaczęło, a że Teresa zwykle ma w tych sprawach rację, oto jestem_ , kończy dokładnie w momencie, gdy drzwi wejściowe znów się otwierają i wraca Rory.  
– Amy? – woła od przedopokoju. – Dlaczego na podłodze są ubłocone ślady jakiegoś gryzonia? – pyta, wchodząc do kuchni.  
– Mamy gościa – Amy z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech na widok zdumionej miny Rory’ego. – Tesla, Rory. Rory, Tesla.  
– Tesla? – dziwi się ostatni centurion. – Ale nie _ten_ Tesla?  
Na to Amy już nie wytrzymuje i wybucha głośnym śmiechem.  
– Nie, nie ten Tesla, głupia gębo – mówi, gdy już się uspokaja. – Tesla jest dziewczyną. Nie stój tak w progu, zaraz ci wszystko opowiem. Opowiemy, bo Tesla dopiero się rozkręca.  
  
Zmuszenie TARDIS do współpracy nawet we dwójkę okazuje się ponad ich siły i w końcu Miguel dzwoni po Marthę. Doktor oczywiście protestuje przeciwko zapraszaniu do jego statku „ziemskich dłubaczy”.  
– Raz, Doktorze, Martha jest wyspecjalizowanym inżynierem i dwa, to moja siostra...  
– Nie bawię się w rodzinne przytułki – warczy obrażony Władca Czasu.  
– ...więc będzie wiedziała, żeby nie paplać o tobie każdemu chcącemu posłuchać – nie daje sobie przerwać Miguel. – Jest też trzy, _my_ musimy polecieć na Scorte, czy gdzie to było, gdzie twój statek porzucił córkę Dag i Julii i jej przyjaciółkę, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, że w ogóle je dokądkolwiek zabierałeś. Chyba, że masz ochotę _znów_ wszystkim tłumaczyć, co spaprałeś.  
– Niczego nie spaprałem – burczy Doktor, gdy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi TARDIS. – A Julia i Dag wiedzą, że dziewczyny podróżują ze mną. Spokojnie, malutka, nie damy cię rozebrać jakimś budyniomózgom – zwraca się do statku, otwierając jednak wejście.  
Kwadrans później Doktor i Miguel odlatują, zostawiwszy na Ziemi Marthę i babcię López, która zniwelowała trochę marudny nastrój tego pierwszego. Wymogła na nim nawet obietnicę zabrania jej na Islandię i pokazania tamtejszych lodowych smoków (– Są o takie, malutkie – Doktor pokazuje między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, jak małe – i prawie całkowicie przezroczyste, więc kiedy na nie spojrzysz pod światło, widać ich organy w najniezwyklejszych kolorach. Żyją w podlodowcowych grotach, Catherino, gdzie nocami dryfują w prądach powietrznych tak małych, że żaden ludzki rejestrator ich nie zauważy.). W końcu lądują pośród lawendowych traw Scrote i nawet w dokładnie tym czasie, kiedy powinni.  
– Doktorze! Wujku Miguelu! – woła Nanna, gdy biegną do nich z Ástrún przez niebieskawą mżawkę.  
– Słuchajcie, tutaj w deszczu też ktoś płacze. Byłyśmy... z Nanną o... tam – dodaje zdyszana Ástrún, wskazując punkt na horyzoncie. – To nie... uf, dajcie mi moment. To nie tak daleko, jak się wydaje.  
– Ale niczego nie odkryłyśmy – dodaje stanowczo Nanna, chwytając Ástrún za rękę. – Dlatego wróciłyśmy.  
Miguel wpatruje się w horyzont, jakby chciał zbadać tę sprawę sam, ale zanim Doktor, patrzący to po dziewczynach, to również na horyzont, zdąży wyrazić swoją opinię, w TARDIS odzywa się dzwon arkadowy.  
– Biegiem! – krzyczy Władca Czasu, gdy po jego lewej rozlega się tętent setek kopyt i wszyscy gnają za nim do statku, nie oglądając się po raz drugi na hordę tęczowo ubarwionych stworzeń, szarżujących wściekle. Na szczęście TARDIS jest bardzo blisko i po chwili za całą czwórką zamykają się drzwi.  
– Uff. Było blisko – Ástrún ociera skroń.  
– Co to było, Doktorze?! – dodaje Nanna, przekrzykując startującą TARDIS.  
– Co z tobą?! – Doktor zdaje się nie słyszeć pytania dziewczyny, albo też zwyczajnie je ignoruje, majstrując przy konsoli statku mrugającej na niego dziesiątkami kontrolek. Dzwon wciąż rozbrzmiewa, silniki buczą, zużywając całą swoją moc na wydostanie się z planety i Doktor może powiedzieć, że TARDIS jest bardzo niezadowolona.  
– Doktorze? Co to było? – powtarza Nanna, gdy już udaje im się wspólnie wyrównać lot i wyjść na spokojny kurs czasoprzestrzenny.  
W odpowiedzi Władca Czasu włącza jeden z ekranów konsoli, przesuwa go ku dziewczynie.  
– Och – stwierdza Nanna i przesuwa ekran do Ástrún.  
– Jednorożce! Cholerne jednorożce! – woła Ástrún, wyraźnie zachwycona, przekazując ekran Miguelowi.  
– Nie klnij – karci ją Nanna, ale Doktor chyba nie zauważa niczego. – Ale nie mówiłeś, że Scrote to niezamieszkana planeta?  
Na to Władca Czasu, sam wyraźnie zaintrygowany, kiwa głową, wciąż wpatrzony w zapalające się i gasnące światełka TARDIS.  
– Więc dlaczego...  
– Korsarz – stwierdza Doktor ledwie słyszalnie.  
– Kto? – pyta Miguel.  
– Korsarz. Musimy... to znaczy ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć. Kiedy odwiozę was do domów. A jednorożce – pęknięcia muszą już być gdzieniegdzie bardzo duże. Niestety TARDIS nie pozwoli mi tam znów wylądować i zbadać ich obecności – odpowiada z żalem na zachwycone pytanie Ástrún.  
  
– Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? – Ástrún rozgląda się po polanie otoczonej zacieśniającym się antycyklonem rozmiarów planety, przytrzymuje rozdmuchiwaną wiatrem sukienkę, a oczy koloru barwinka z ciekawością wodzą po to niknących, to znów wyraźnych kamiennych łukach rzeźbionych w dziwne wzory.  
– Inwersja – mówi obcy w pingwiniej szacie, który przedstawił się jako koordynator Narvin.  
 _I tylko zapomniał powiedzieć, co koordynuje_ , myśli dziewczyna, głośno pytając, czym jest Inwersja. Uśmiecha się lekko rozbawiona, gdy Władca Czasu krzywi się na kolejne pytania – _jakby wcale nie chciał dzielić się swoją wiedzą, ale ktoś mu kazał_. Wyrzuca z siebie słowa bardzo szybko, z niecierpliwością, zapewne jak najszybciej pragnąc stąd odlecieć ( _I, jak zapowiedział, nie zabrać mnie z sobą_ , myśli znów ponuro Ástrún, drapiąc drobne ranki na lewym ramieniu), odejść z tego spływającego gwałtownym deszczem świata.  
– To planeta. Znajdujemy się na planecie, która nazywa się Inwersja i leży w alternatywnym wszechświecie. A to tutaj – Narvin z niesmakiem wskazuje na odległy teraz i nadal to pojawiający się, to znikający kamienny krąg, pośrodku którego zmaterializowała się dziewczyna – to artefakt z okresu Pytii. Zbudował go jeden z odłamów kapłanek wygnanych przez Rassilona. Posługiwały się najdawniejszym z gallifreyańskich pism, nawet za ich czasów prawie zapomnianym. Masz to przekazać Doktorowi – dodaje, wyraźnie wbrew sobie. – Tak nakazuje ci lady prezydent Gallifrey, Romanadvoratrelundar.  
Ástrún kiwa poważnie głową, moknie w deszczu jej błękitna sukienka, mokną złote sandały i wkrótce zapewne zacznie moknąć także od środka ona sama; już teraz czuje w kościach przenikliwe zimno. Władca Czasu mówi, równie mokry, dziewczyna słucha, całą siłą woli spychając na dalszy plan galopujące myśli. _Gdzie są inni? Nanna i jej mamy? Doktor? czy Elfia Muzyka przeżyła? dlaczego tylko ja tutaj wylądowałam? czy oni żyją?_ , nie pyta. Narvin jednak w końcu sam porusza ten temat.  
– Oni są cali i zdrowi. Trochę ich porozrzucało po ziemskiej czasoprzestrzeni. Powiesz Doktorowi, że zajęliśmy się Mykerinosem i siostrą Elfiej Muzyki. Tędy przedostały się przez czas i tu zaburzyły balans. To... ten portal to dawna technologia, Doktor będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. Idź już. Znajdziesz... jak one się nazywały? Ach tak. _Cavia porcellus telepatus_.  
  
 _Wrzeciono.  
Tak? – Tungetyt otrząsa się z zamyślenia na przechwyconą myśl Teresy, wciąż jednak dopasowuje skafander.  
O, tutaj. Widzisz? – starsza stopniem świnka jeszcze raz pokazuje odpowiedni fragment lunarnej mapy. Nie pyta, co zaprząta myśli Tungetyt, doskonale wiedząc, o czym... o kim ta może myśleć. – Podlecisz na pięć tamaryków i zdasz raport o wszelkich nieścisło...  
Tak, tak. Przechodziłyśmy już wprowadzenie – przerywa Tungetyt, dopinając ostatnie klamry. – Wszystko będzie w porządku, Teresko – dodaje, gdy dostrzega pełne niepokoju spojrzenie dowódczyni. – I nie przejmuj się Teslą.  
_Teresa wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym nie powinno być niczego poza pustką po planecie –jednej z wielu, które ucierpiały w Wojnie Czasu; jednej z tych, o których nie wiedzieli nawet Władcy Czasu – a myślami wraca do dnia, w którym ostatnio widziała Tungetyt. Za jej plecami przemykają zaaferowane członkinie WRUB-EL-a, stabilizując statek na bezpiecznej odległości ośmiu tamaryków od dawnego centrum planety i wypatrując śladów tego, co nie pasuje do spodziewanego balansu, przed nią ekrany nakładają na przestrzeń kosmiczną siatki, wektory, wyliczenia – Teresa prawie ich nie dostrzega.  
 _Jakiś ślad po Tungetyt?_ – pyta świnki skanującej, ale ta kręci przecząco łepkiem.  
 _Mamy tylko dwie wzmianki o tym miejscu, a żadna z nich nie jest precyzyjna. Nawet przed katastrofą zalecałabym ci wielką ostrożność, ale teraz...  
Wiem, Teresko. Będę ostrożna.  
_Potem jeszcze Tungetyt zameldowała się na miejscu, informując je o tym, co teraz widzą na własne oczy i, _och, bogowie, dlaczego nie kazałam jej trzymać się jeszcze dalej?!_ , klnie swą niedomyślność Teresa. Przed nimi wiruje pustka, poszarpana niczym rozbita w miliardy szrapneli szklana rzeźba rozwibrowana ostrzami nicości, a najmniejsze z nich długie na kilometry. _Cholerni Władcy Czasu_ , myślą ze zgrozą świnki wpatrujące się w tę bezczasową torturę i myśląc o losie, jaki spotkał mieszkańców Wrzeciona – kimkolwiek bowiem byli, świnkowe źródła były zgodne co do tego, że planeta była zamieszkana przez przynajmniej jedną inteligentną rasę.  
 _Mamy sygnał z jej statku!_ – woła świnka skanująca. _To po drugiej stronie, trzy, punkt jeden tamaryka od powierzchni... tego_ – świnka wskazuje głową na pustkę po planecie.  
 _Opada?  
Taak. Ale z niedużą prędkością. Tylko pół nanotamaryka na godzinę. Jeśli się pospieszymy i przeprowadzimy całoś... oj! _– świnka z przerażeniem spogląda na Teresę.  
 _Co się dzieje?  
Mamy też drugi odczyt. Ze skafandra Tungetyt. Dwie piąte łuku od naszej pozycji i jeden, przecinek siedem Tamaryka od powierzchni. To znaczy... ona...  
Ustawić kurs. Jeśli będziemy miały trochę szczęścia, Tungetyt wciąż żyje._ – zarządza świnka dowodząca, choć doskonale wie i wiedzą jej podwładne, że Tungetyt nie mogła przeżyć poza statkiem, nie będąc w takiej odległości od niego.  
  
Korsarz z poirytowaniem wpatruje się w zamglony horyzont, krzywi się, poprawiając klamrę wodoodpornego elfiego płaszcza. Wciąż nie może przyzwyczaić się, że w tej inkarnacji jest tak niska, a skóra w miejscu na nowo wykonanego tatuażu swędzi niemożliwie, jakby Amlavera dodał do farby czegoś alergogennego. A na dodatek złego Władczyni Czasu kilka tygodni temu utknęła na Wiśle, w trzeciej dekadzie dwudziestego wieku, z TARDIS upierającą się przy tym, by poruszać się w obrębie jakichś piętnastu lat, tylko po powierzchni rzeki i tylko w deszczowe dni.  
– Cholera – mruczy Korsarz, odpędzając ocierającego się o jej nogi Ahaba, niewrażliwego na przenikliwą mżawkę. – Że też te stare modele muszą być takie uparte.  
Kot wskakuje na głowę figury dziobowej i podąża za srebrnookim spojrzeniem swej pani, koniuszek pręgowanego ogona kołysze się czujnie, gdy zza mgieł wyłaniają się pierwsze zabudowania Gdyni.  
– Chodźmy – odzywa się Korsarz, po jakimś kwadransie od wpłynięcia do miasta. – Może tutaj czekają na nas odpowiedzi, które zmuszą ten humorzasty statek do wyprawy w ciekawsze miejsce.  
  
 _Aset płacze za swym bratem-mężem Ausirem_ , myśli królowa Chamerernebti, podążając ścieżką ku piramidzie Mykerinosa, _i niedługo nadejdzie czas jej radości. Jej, nie mój. Rekherte, jakże ja..._ tej myśli jednak lepiej nie kończyć. Bogowie, którzy ukochali drugą żonę faraona, nie spojrzą łaskawie na tę, która choćby myślą okaże jej niechęć.  
– Pani? – Woda Spływająca Z Góry W Dół, zawsze obecna w pobliżu, zawsze z jakiegoś powodu smutna, wychodzi z wnętrza piramidy, jej niezwykła, jasna – prawie przejrzysta – niczym u ludzi z północy skóra lśni, jak zawsze wilgotna, w promieniach przebijającego przez chmury wieczornego słońca. – Dopełniałam rytuału – dodaje wyjaśniająco, choć faraonka o nic nie pyta. – Wkrótce będzie można zamknąć grobowiec.  
Na to Chamerernebti kiwa bez słowa głową i mija obcą.  
– Pani? – pyta jeszcze Woda kilka kroków dalej, a Chamerernebti odwraca się ku niej.  
– Tak?  
– Czy to prawda, że na tronie zasiądzie teraz córka faraona? Chentkaus?  
Królowa przygląda się przez chwilę Wodzie, zastanawiając się, po co jej ta wiedza i jak udzielenie odpowiedzi może zaszkodzić królestwu. Oraz czego o przyczynie jej obecności tutaj domyśla się obca. Ostatecznie decyduje się na szczerość.  
– Tak – mówi prosto. Potem znika w grobowcu, składając krótką modlitwę do Aset i Nebthet.  
  
Miguel śmieje się, popija kawę w przerwie w pracy, chłonie wrześniowy deszcz, rozmawia z koleżankami i z Marthą, która wpadła na chwilę do babci Lopéz. Deszcz pluszcze o niski okap miarowo, płaczliwie, gdy Miguelowi zdaje się, że pośród przechodniów dostrzega znajomą sylwetkę. Tak, ta ciemnowłosa, zdezorientowana dziewczyna w zbyt lekkim jak na dzisiejszą pogodę ubraniu zdecydowanie jest... musi być, choć wygląda na starszą niż powinna i...  
– Nanna?! – woła Miguel, podbiegając do dziewczyny, łapie ją za lewe ramię, ozdobione tatuażem, dokładnie takim, jaki opisywała im w Zielonym Kontrabasie wiosną; dziewczyna podnosi spojrzenie szarych oczu.  
– Wujek Miguel? Gdzie... kiedy, ja jestem? – pyta, drżąc z zimna.  
 _No tak_ , myśli mężczyzna, nie zwracając uwagi na pokrzykiwanie znajomych, _musiało ją przenieść w czasie_.  
– Wrzesień dwa tysiące dwadzieścia cztery. I oczywiście...  
– To Nowy York – domyśla się Nanna, oglądając się nagle za siebie. – Czy ty też...  
Miguel zapatruje się w ciemną od deszczu uliczkę.  
– Tak, ja chyba też... – zaczyna, gdy z ciemności wybiega Doktor (a tuż na granicy cieni zdaje się kryć jeszcze ktoś), potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.  
– Ten w cieniach to ty z innego czasu – rzuca Doktor w stronę Miguela, gdy Nanna wpada na Władcę Czasu i przytula go, jakby bała się, że Doktor zaraz zniknie.  
– Lećmy do domu – mówi dziewczyna.  
– Tak, możesz wracać do swojego moknięcia w deszczu i romantycznego popijania kawy – dodaje Doktor i zanim Miguel zdąży zaprotestować, znika w ciemności. Nanna posyła mu ciepły uśmiech i rusza za Doktorem.  
– Kto to był? – pyta Martha, jakby nie miała bladego pojęcia, gdy pobliski zaułek wypełnia odgłos odlatującej TARDIS i powiew wiatru unosi na moment wypełniające go śmieci. Miguel rzuca starszej siostrze poirytowane spojrzenie i wraca do szpitala.  
  
Gdy dziewczyna odchodzi, Narvin zastanawia się, czy nie lepiej to, co miał do przekazania Doktorowi, było spisać. Ale z drugiej strony wykorzystanie pomocy Korsarza dobitnie dowiodło, że lepiej nie ufać pismu. Zawsze kluczowy dla całej operacji list może się _gdzieś zawieruszyć_ , przypomina sobie z przekąsem wymówkę kosmicznego żeglarza. Tudzież ulec zniekształceniu przez niewyjaśnione siły. Znikając w ciepłym wnętrzu TARDIS Narvin ma nadzieję, że ta kabała nie zmusi go do osobistego spotkania z Doktorem. _To byłby dopiero tragiczny temat na obrazy_ , myśli. _Ten, który wielokrotnie przypadkiem doprowadził do Wojny Czasu, staje przed tym, który zakończył ją na przynajmniej dwa różne sposoby_. Po chwili przeciągły dźwięk startującej TARDIS cichnie, pozostawiając samym sobie moknącą w deszczu Inwersję, dziewczynę i świnkę. Narvin wraca do domu.


	7. Is (zatopione miasta)

**VII  
Is (zatopione miasta)**

  
  
  


Czterdzieści i dwa hymny Enheduanny rozbrzmiewają pod powierzchnią oceanu, płyną z prądami czarnej wody, której pustkę i ciemność zakłócają, rozsiane niczym podwodne gwiazdy, latarenki dziwnych stworzeń żyjących w tych głębinach. Muzyka płynie z wielorybami zapuszczającymi się na żer, przepływa obok zatopionych statków i miast, w których być może ktoś wciąż mieszka. Syreni śpiew niesie daleko pochwałę bogów spisaną ręką pierwszej ludzkiej poetki – choć ci bogowie tak głęboko pod powierzchnią nie mają żadnych mocy. Nawet przemierzający niebo Nanna, ze swoimi pływami, nie sięga ku zatopionym w ciemności dnom oceanów i mórz, i Woda Spływająca Z Góry W Dół – ta, która jest deszczem, ta, która jest płaczem – może tylko opadać na powierzchnię ziemskich wód, w żałobnym zaśpiewie rezonując nieprzyjemnie z pieśniami syren. Lecz nie dotrze do utraconych kości faraona.

– Okej, Doktorze, ale dlaczego każesz czytać mi Wikipedię, kiedy masz tyle książek pod ręką? – Alissin z ciekawością przygląda się rzuconym niedbale na fotel pokoju kontrolnego tomom (trzy przykuwają jej szczególną uwagę: _Ty i Twoje planety_ Gaila Andrewsa, _Pochodzenie wszechświata_ Oolona Colluphida i _Czcigodne i Pradawne Prawo Gallifrey_ Rassilona – to ostatnie wydane po gallifreyańsku, więc Alissin nie jest pewna, czy dobrze rozumie tytuł). – Na pewno znalazłbyś tu sensowniejsze źródła o tej całej Enheduannie.  
– Później. Póki co Wikipedia wystarczy, zanim ruszymy za Rose i Jackiem – odpowiada Doktor, naprawiając coś śrubokrętem sonicznym w panelu konsoli TARDIS. – Czytaj dalej.  
Alissin wzdycha cicho, ale wraca do tabletu i wyświetlanej na nim strony.  
– _Kolekcja znana jest jako „Sumeryjskie hymny świątynne” i stanowi pierwszy taki zbiór. W nich Enheduanna pisze: „Mój królu, powstało coś, czego nikt dotąd nie stworzył”. Kopie hymnów sugerują, że były one w użyciu długo po jej śmierci..._  
– Oryginały zostały pochowane razem z nią – wtrąca Doktor tonem ciekawostki.  
– Tak? A gdzie ją pochowano? Może byśmy...  
– Na dnie morza. Pochowali ją na dnie morza. Miała tyle lat co ty, gdy posłali ją na spotkanie z Enkim. – przerywa Władca Czasu tonem pełnym dziwnego smutku. – Czytaj dalej – dodaje, zanim Alissin zdąży zapytać, czy tam był i czy ją znał.  
 _Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat_ , myśli z zadumą dziewczyna, przesuwając artykuł w przeglądarce. _Wtedy to jednak musiało być dużo więcej niż dzisiaj._  
– _Inne jej prace to „Wygnanie Inanny” albo „Nin-Me-Sar-Ra”, które jest tak osobistym poświęceniem się bogini Innanie, jak i opisem wygnania Enheduanny z Ur...  
_ – Ha! Mam cię! – woła nagle Doktor, gdy konsola TARDIS zaczyna mrugać niczym choinka w chanukę, prawie oślepiając oboje. Potem Doktor zwraca się do Alissin, wyciągając ku niej rękę. – Biegnijmy do Rose i Jacka.

Doktor mierzwi włosy, krzywiąc się zabawnie – szuka słów, którymi za chwilę najlepiej objaśni Donnie, kim byli mieszkańcy kolejnej dziwnej planety. Problem jednak w tym, że choć Władca Czasu wolałby się do tego nie przyznawać, sam niewiele wie o dość skrytych Wrzecionianach. I jeszcze wolałby nie pamiętać o tym, czemu nie mógł zapobiec.  
– No dalej, Doktorze – pogania Donna, susząc włosy po gdańskim deszczu. – Opowiadaj. Jacy oni byli?  
– Fascynujący. Podobno istnieli głównie na poziomie abstraktu! I mieli najbardziej skomplikowane imiona – nawet TARDIS miałaby problem z przełożeniem ich tak, by oddać cały ich sens i jeszcze... Hm. Wiesz, Donno, tak naprawdę niewielu o nich wie, spośród tych, którzy wiedzą o obcych, jest kilka wzmianek...  
– Ale ty tam byłeś, prawda? – właściwie stwierdza Donna, zdziwiona jego wahaniem.  
Doktor przygląda się jej przez chwilę, znów mierzwiąc włosy, potem ucieka wzrokiem ku ekranowi konsoli TARDIS, jakby sprawdzał, czy statek nie znosi ich znów poza wytyczony kurs.  
– Doktorze! – przywołuje go do rzeczywistości Donna.  
– No... nie, nie byłem tam.  
– E, nie wierzę – stwierdza najlepsza sekretarka w Chiswick. – Przecież ty byłeś wszędzie i wiesz o najbardziej pokręconych rzeczach.  
Doktor na to jednak kręci głową i podejmuje opowieść tak, jakby wcale jej nie przerywał.  
– Oni są ekskluzywni, to znaczy nieinkluzywni, zamknięci w swoim własnym świecie, ale nie tak jak... my, to znaczy moi... wolą stać w cieniu, ale interesują się światem poza ich małą planetą, mam! To kosmiczni introwertycy! – wykrzykuje nagle zadowolony z nowej metafory. – Chwileczkę?! Jakie pokręcone rzeczy?! – dodaje, wracając do tego, co Donna powiedziała dobrą minutę wcześniej.  
Kobieta wzrusza ramionami.  
– Ananasy.  
– Ananasy?  
– Tak, ananasy! Pożerające ludzi od środka!  
– Rozpuszczające. Daj spokój Donno, ananasy nie mają zębów, żeby miały cię pożreć.  
– Widzisz? Szalone rzeczy. Tylko ty o nich wiesz! – triumfuje Donna, gdy TARDIS ląduje ze znajomym już odgłosem zaciąganych hamulców.

Oczy nilowych krokodyli świecą czerwono w nikłym blasku gwiazd, ciszę chłodnej nocy przecina płacz dobiegający z pobliskiego pałacu. Święte krokodyle badawczo odwracają głowy w tamtym kierunku, by zaraz wrócić do zwykłego żerowania – to nic, to tylko kolejny faraon umarł. Cisza i spokój. Ćwierkanie cykad i chłodne, pachnące jeszcze (póki co ostatnim w tym roku) deszczem, powietrze. Kroki na pałacowej ścieżce niepokoją krokodyle – ale to także nic, to tylko królowa wyszła nad rzekę pomodlić się do Księżyca, ciemnego dziś na czystym niebie. Zapłakane oczy i wykrzywiona gniewnym grymasem twarz pozostają niewidoczne dla nikogo poza nilowymi krokodylami, ale jej załamujący się głos zdradza królową. Krokodyle jednak nie są poruszone modlitwą do Nanny, która brzmi prawie jak groźba, zastanawiają się tylko przez moment, czy Chamerernebti nie powinna zostać ich kolacją – zanim jednak cokolwiek w tej kwestii przedsięwezmą, rozlegają się kolejne ciche kroki i stworzenia cofają się głębiej w wodę.  
– Piękna noc – odzywa się obca, wpatrzona w gwiazdy tak, jakby szukała pośród nich tych, które świecą nad innym niebem. Jej głos jest jak szum deszczu, a chłodna, przejrzysta skóra teraz, nocą, wydaje się ciemniejsza od skóry królowej.  
Chamerernebti milczy, ocierając oczy. Tak, noc jest piękna, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, dziś, gdy umarł Mykerinos. Woda Spływająca Z Góry W Dół kładzie pocieszająco dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale ona wie, że nie ma w tym geście szczerości – obca na śmierci faraona tylko zyska. A jednak, gdy królowa podnosi wzrok, by z gniewem odsunąć ją od siebie, dostrzega coś dziwnego w oczach kobiety. I czy w jej głosie nie było cienia...  
– Płakałaś? – pyta, wbrew sobie przykrywając dłonią dłoń Wody.  
Obca powoli kiwa głową.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Później – odpowiada cicho Ona, gdy w oddali rozlega się dziwny mechaniczny odgłos, przebijający się nawet przez szloch dobiegający nieustannie z pałacu i chwila intymności, zrozumienia, między nią i faraonką pęka. – Teraz muszę iść – dodaje, wysuwając dłoń spod dłoni Egipcjanki. Odchodzi w ciemność, nie oglądając się na pozostawioną kobietę, rzekę i wyłaniające się ponownie na brzeg krokodyle.

Miguel jest wyjątkowo sceptyczny względem kolejnej opowieści Doktora, ale mimo wszystko mu nie przerywa, sam buszując pomiędzy regałami biblioteki TARDIS – na polecenie tego samego Doktora wyszukując wzmianek o kościach Mykerinosa w kosmicznym science fiction. Póki co bezskutecznie. Zdaje się, że tajemnicze graffiti ogranicza się tylko do miejskich ścian. Miguel jednak wciąż szuka, chomikując niektóre tytuły do późniejszej spokojnej lektury, już bez Władcy Czasu zaglądającego mu co chwila przez ramię i poganiającego do szybszego przeglądania książek oraz bez kręcącej się po TARDIS kotki Julii, z jakiegoś powodu pozostawionej chwilowo z Doktorem.  
– Kiedyś ganiałem przez pół kosmosu z taką parą braci za niebieskimi chochlikami, też Amerykanie, to znaczy ci bracia, nie chochliki, chochliki były szkockie.  
Miguel unosi pytająco brew.  
– Bracia? I jak wy się w ogóle spotkaliście?  
– To było jakoś w średniowieczu, jak ich jakaś ich „magia” przeniosła w czasie. Podejrzewałem Mistrza, ale nie udało mi się nic odkryć. Oni wtedy prawie by zanękali na śmierć smoka wawelskiego, ale w końcu udało mi się ich przekonać, że to zagrożony gatunek. Odwiozłem ich do domu. Przedtem zdarzyła się jeszcze ta sprawa z chochlikami... Hm, nie pamiętam, jakie były ich imiona – opowiada Doktor, a Miguel wpółzatopiony w lekturze i własnych myślach potakuje machinalnie ( _Tak, tak. Tak dokładnie było_ ), póki Mathias nie zaczyna ostrzyć pazurków o regały biblioteki TARDIS, wytrącając tym z rytmu Władcę Czasu – Doktor odbiega za umykającą kotką, w pół słowa przerywając opowieść.

Ananke nalewa kolejnego drinka ciemnoskórej kobiecie pod czterdziestkę siedzącej samotnie przy barze, waha się, czy nie zagaić do obcej, mającej wyraźnie dość kolejnych próbujących flirtu klientów. Mimo braku wrzeciona wciąż potrafi dostrzec pewne rzeczy – jak ziemskie pochodzenie kobiety. I lekki posmak podróży w czasie. Podróży z Nim.  
– Hej – odzywa się w końcu. – Jak ci na imię?  
Kobieta podnosi na nią ciepłe, wesołe spojrzenie.  
– Alissin – mówi. – A ty jesteś nią, prawda? Dziewczyną z mieczami Miguela? Nie myślałam, że coś takiego może zardzewieć – wskazuje nad bar.  
Ananke zamiera na moment, przypominając sobie chłopca z Central Parku, dawno temu. _Oczywiście_. Kiwa głową, gdy jej tęczówki bezwiednie przybierają szarozieloną barwę oczu Julii Krótkiej, zastanawiając się, co powinna powiedzieć, ale Alissin nie naciska na rozmowę o ważnych rzeczach. Skarży się tylko krótko półżartem, że Doktor – jej Doktor, Dziesiąty, jak objaśnia, i Donna poszli badać graffiti na ścianach, a ją zostawili samą sobie. Potem przechodzą na bardziej neutralne tematy, Alissin zwierza się jej z tego, jak bardzo nie znosi próbujących z nią flirtować, choć nigdy nie wykazywała zainteresowania tymi kwestiami, opowiada o książkach, które przetłumaczy i tych, które chciałaby móc przetłumaczyć. Mówi też trochę o swojej pokręconej, cudnej i okropnej rodzinie. Ananke słucha, sama niewiele mówiąc. Ot, trochę o Persephone, znajomych stąd i o domu, zanim jeszcze wszystko się urwało. Później wracają Doktor (nie ten, a Dziesiąty, który nie spotkał Ananke) i Donna, która zapomni. Otrząsają się z deszczu, podchodząc do Alissin, nie zwracają uwagi na barmankę w skórzanej zbroi zdobnej floralnymi motywami, ani na zawieszone nad barem dwa miecze rdzewiejące powoli – ten dłuższy, prosty na zwykłą materię i ten krótszy o falowanym ostrzu, wykutym do rozcinania formy. Ale Alissin rzuca na odchodne wesołe: Rozmnożę się przez mejozę. I: Dzięki! – zanim zniknie w nocnym deszczu, odleci z przyjaciółmi w TARDIS ku domowi albo nowej przygodzie.

Trzynasty października tysiąc osiemset trzydziestego ósmego roku okazuje się nie być najlepszym dniem, by znaleźć się po środku morza Śródziemnego. Potężny sztorm szaleje od rana i kapitan _Beatrice_ , która miała nieszczęście znaleźć się tego dnia właśnie po środku tego cholernego morza, myśli, że w tej burzy musi być coś nienaturalnego. Tak potężne sztormy nie zdarzają się na morzach wewnętrznych, zwyczajnie nie miałyby się gdzie rozpędzić. Załoga jest cała przemoczona, fale miotają statkiem i sądząc pod odgłosach z ładowni, nawet najmocniej przytwierdzone artefakty, które pan Perring kazał mieć szczególnie na uwadze (a pułkownik Vyse dodał, żeby nawet nie próbowali myśleć o zwinięciu czegokolwiek, jeśli nie chcą poznać gniewu młodej królowej) obijają się od ścian statku. To oczywiście jeszcze nic dziwnego, ale sama skala sztormu jest nienaturalna, a przytłaczające poczucie żałoby, które ogarnęło całą załogę – jakby to sam deszcz płakał za czymś na zawsze utraconym – sprawiają, że Richard, mówiąc krótko, jest pewien, że morze ożyło i świadomie chce zatopić jego _Beatrice_.  
Kiedy więc na pokładzie materializuje się znikąd niebieska budka, z której wychodzi o wiele więcej ludzi, niż powinno móc się w niej zmieścić – a wszyscy są ubrani dziwacznie, kobiety do tego bardzo niestosownie i na dokładkę wszystkie są niestosownie do ich płci śmiałe; jedna z młodszych dziewczyn ma nawet na ramieniu tatuaż! – kapitanowi całkowicie puszczają nerwy.

W centralnym portalu Teresa widzi ułamki światów. Wizje migają ostro, prawie boleśnie w umysłach Eskadry; znaczące pomieszane z nieznaczącym – _pola lawowe Islandii, ocean, zatopione miasta, jaskrawa ciemna zieleń dzięgielu, Egipcjanki uczące henny Sumeryjki, dziewczyna bez wrzeciona i te, które kiedyś próbowały, próbują, będą próbować zrobić to, co stanowi istotę świnek, jednorożce i odległy płacz..._ niejasne urywane obrazy kąsają coraz mocniej połączone umysły świnek, więc Teresa nakazuje wycofanie się. Sama z ulgą odrywa się od gęstej niczym smolista woda substancji.  
 _Musimy_ – wydusza z siebie własną, czystą myśl – _musimy polecieć do Wrzeciona. Połączcie nas z Turlejkiem, z Technologią Balansu.  
Ale... _– protestuje jedna ze świnek.  
 _Zacierko._ – Ton Teresy jest naglący, ale Zacierka i tak wygłasza swoją wątpliwość. _  
Główna Świnka Techniczna powinna teraz spać. Akurat trwa jej przydział snu. W warunkach...  
Zacierko, wierz mi, Turlejek nie śpi. Nie w przypadku tej akcji. Nie teraz. Po prostu zrób to, o co prosiłam. _– Zacierka kiwa łepkiem, choć nie wygląda na przekonaną, ale Teresa nie ma dla niej czasu, musi wydać kolejne polecenia, musi zrozumieć to, co zobaczyła. A obawia się sensu swoich wizji. Obawia się, że rozwiązanie tej plątaniny przyczyn i skutków będą musiały podzielić między siebie i poważniejsze siły.  
 _Wezwać Doktora?_ – pyta jedna z młodszych świnek, Zakamarek albo Zwinka.  
Teresa kręci łepkiem.  
 _Jeszcze nie. Najpierw Wrzeciono. Potem... zobaczymy. Ale zakładam, że od spotkania z Teslą i Tungetyt zdążył sam odkryć wystarczająco dużo.  
Teresa? To ty. Dzięki niech będą Wielkiej Śwince, wszystko z wami w porządku! _– rozlega się z telepatycznego interkomu głos Turlejek. _– Co z Tungetyt? Po tym ostatnim Zwinka mówiła mi, że poleciała z wami? A Tesla? Jak ja...  
Turlejku! Uspokój się! _– Teresa marszczy z irytacją nosek. _Że też tak nerwowa świnka otrzymała tak wysokie stanowisko_ , myśli prywatnie. Zaraz jednak przyznaje przed sobą samą, że Turlejek mimo wszystko jest bardzo kompetentna. – _Po pierwsze, będziemy potrzebować wszystkiego, co Główna Biblioteka zawiera na temat planety nazywanej Wrzecionem._ – Turlejek potakuje myślowo, na półotwartych połączeniach umysłowych przekazując polecenia swoim podwładnym. – _Po drugie, właśnie przesyłamy ci zebrane w punkcie impaktu dane. Ułóż je w sensowny raport dla Wysokiej Rady. I... hm... Tak, zasugeruj możliwość kontaktu z Władcami Czasu, na najwyższym szczeblu tajności.  
To znaczy z samą prezydent Romaną? _– upewnia się świnka po drugiej stronie myślowego łącza.  
 _Tak. A teraz wracając do twoich pytań. Turlejku_ – głos Teresy nagle łagodnieje, staje się bardziej osobisty, mniej profesjonalny – _pierwszy punkt trochę nas zaskoczył, ale teraz byłyśmy lepiej przygotowane, nie musisz się o nas martwić. Tak, Tungetyt jest z nami, właśnie szykuje się do pierwszego rekonesansu na Wrzecionie. Będzie tam za kilka godzin, zda raport, zanim my tam polecimy. Porozmawiacie wted... a, niech to, pietruszkowane pola! Nie, porozmawiacie dzisiaj. Za chwilę cię do niej przełączę, będziecie miały kilka minut, zanim wprowadzę ją w szczegóły misji.  
Dzięki, Teresko. Wiedziałam, że dobra z ciebie koleżanka. A co...  
Tesla odzywała się niedawno z Ziemi. Osiadła na jakiś czas w Londynie u niejakich Pondów. Potem wraca do Krakowa do swojej Zosi. Chociaż możliwe, że przedtem będę miała dla niej misję.  
Och. Och, no... dobrze. Ja... może...  
Zobaczymy co będzie potem, Turlejku. Tesla żyje, Tungetyt też, wkrótce wykona dla nas ważną misję, przysłuży się Balansowi.  
_Turlejek potakuje w paśmie myślowym, nic już nie mówi, ale Teresa i tak wyczuwa jej niezadane pytanie.  
 _Nie wiem, czego dowiemy się od mieszkańców Wrzeciona, ale póki co planujemy potem wrócić tutaj, i przesłać na drugą stronę minimalny oddział. Jedną, dwie świnki, ze stabilizatorem dla wyciągnięcia tego, co... kto będzie czaić się po drugiej stronie.  
Przekażę to Wysokiej Radzie _– obiecuje Turlejek zmęczonym głosem. – _Dane, o które prosiłaś, powinny już być w waszych komputerach pokładowych. Zbalansowanych wód.  
_ Teresa sięga myślą do pakietu przesłanego przez Świnki Techniczne.  
 _Tylko tyle?_ chce zapytać, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje tę myśl. Ostatecznie nie liczy się ilość, a jakość danych, a Turlejkowi należy w tych kwestiach ufać.  
 _Dziękuję. Przełączamy cię do Tungetyt_ – mówi zamiast tego i rozłącza się, dając sygnał do podłączenia kabiny skoczka.

– Myślę, że jesteśmy... – obcy, w dziwnej skórzanej kurtce, z której kieszeni wystaje połówka banana, unosi pośliniony palec (jakby trochę więcej wilgoci w tym cholernym sztormie to było dokładnie to, czego mu potrzeba) – gdzieś między Maltą i Kartaginą! Ach, mam rację, prawda?! – przekrzykując szkwał zwraca się nagle do Richarda, którego dopiero zauważył. – Jestem Doktor! A to moi towarzysze! – Wskazuje na pięć rozgadanych kobiet i równie rozdyskutowanego mężczyznę, który mruga znacząco do kapitana. – Jack, Yrsa, Rose, Julia, Dagný i Nanna. Jeśli dobrze trafiliśmy, jesteśmy na pokładzie _Beatrice_ , prawda?! – dodaje z szerokim pogodnym uśmiechem, jakby chodziło o nieskręcenie w złą ulicę po drodze na proszoną herbatkę.  
Tego jeszcze Richardowi brakowało. Omamów pod postacią siódemki wariatów i załogi oniemiałej, jakby „Doktor” i cała ta zgraja byli realni. Siedmioro – przemyka mu ironicznie przez głowę – powinni akurat zrównoważyć pecha trzynastego dnia miesiąca. Na głos klnie na żeglarzy, żeby wracali do pracy, jeśli nie chcą na własnej skórze przekonać się, jak daleko jest stąd do lądu. Obcych ignoruje, warknąwszy tylko, żeby nie przeszkadzali i nie pałętali się pod nogami, o ile są rzeczywiści i że rozmówi się z nimi później.  
Doktor zmierza pod pokład, wyjmując z jednej z kieszeni kurtki kuriozumierz. Urządzenie piszczy przenikliwie, kierując go pod pokład i niżej.  
– Jesteś pewien, że to ma sens? – dopytuje przemoknięta Julia.  
– To znaczy, wiesz, ten statek zatonął, to nic nietypowego... – dodaje Dagný, kładąc rękę na ramieniu żony.  
– Oczywiście, że Doktor jest przekonany – stwierdza Jack, wchodząc za nimi do ładowni. – Nanna i Yrsa mówią, że zostaną na zewnątrz, zobaczą, czy jednak mogą jakoś pomóc, Okazuje się, że mają jakieś doświadczenie w żeglarstwie, więc chyba nie zaszkodzą – nie dodaje, że Yrsa w ogóle nie wygląda na zbytnio zachwyconą tą wyprawą i raczej nie da się więcej na nic takiego namówić córce. – A tak w ogóle, jak daleko jest stąd od brzegu?  
– Wątpię, żeby to coś dało – stwierdza ponuro Doktor. – Może gdyby był z nami Korsarz, ale sami w tym sztormie... Mam cię! – woła podekscytowany i wyciąga z jednej z mniej poturbowanych ciężkich skrzyń niepozorną glinianą tabliczkę.  
W statku wszystko trzeszczy złowieszczo i trudno jest utrzymać równowagę, a w ciemności ładowni trudno odczytać kliny na tabliczce, zwłaszcza, gdy przez ramię zagląda mu troje ciekawskich towarzyszy. Doktor jednak nie bez przyczyny jest Władcą Czasu, nie potrzebuje wiele światła, by odczytać wyryte na tabliczce słowa. To, co go jednak najbardziej zdumiewa, to nie wiadomość – choć faktycznie jest zaskakująca – a podpis jej autora. Niewielki wąż chwytający własny ogon jest aż nadto znajomy.  
– Wracamy – zarządza, chowając tabliczkę i kuriozumierz do kieszeni kurtki. – Jakieś tysiąc osiemset sążni – dodaje. – Tak daleko jesteśmy od brzegu.  
Kiedy się do nich odwraca, na jego ustach gości szeroki uśmiech, ale cała trójka widzi, że pod tą wesołością kryje się coś innego i gdy chwiejnie wychodzą na pokład, Julia myśli, że wie, o co chodzi. Zalewani deszczem wołają Nannę, Yrsę i Rose, czas wracać. I nagle Julia czuje ukłucie niepokoju; Dagný powoli obraca się w jej stronę, gdy niższa kobieta podnosi głowę i wyciąga dłoń ku ogromnej czarnej planecie zawisłej tuż nad nią, lecz zanim zdąży jej dosięgnąć, Dag chwyta ją za nadgarstek.  
– Co to było?! – pyta z niepokojem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, lecz zanim Julia zdąży coś powiedzieć, rozlega się inne wołanie. Dobiega je ledwie słyszalny przez krzyki marynarzy głosy Nanny.  
– Mamo! – woła ich córka, a wokół drugiego nadgarstka Julii zaciska się dłoń Doktora. Biegną ku TARDIS.  
– Doktorze, zaczekaj! – Dagný zatrzymuje się w pół kroku – A co z nimi?! – przekrzykuje grom. – Nie możemy pozwolić im zatonąć!  
Doktor wzdycha, sam rozglądając się po chwiejnym pokładzie.  
– To stały punkt w czasie – mówi, nie patrząc w oczy żadnej z nich, a jego głos prawie zagłusza deszcz. – Nic nie możemy zrobić. Jeśli spróbujemy, to albo się nie uda, albo zniszczymy cały wszechświat.  
– Wiesz co, Doktorze?! – stwierdza głośno Julia, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wolę zniszczyć wszechświat, próbując kogoś uratować, niż stąd po prostu odejść!  
Tym razem Władca Czasu patrzy jej prosto w oczy. Potem przerzuca wyraźnie wściekłe spojrzenie na Dagný.  
– Więc nie nadajesz się na moją towarzyszkę – stwierdza gorzko, odwracając się, by odejść. – Zresztą – dorzuca zaraz, jednak zmieniwszy zdanie – oni przetrwają. Sarkofag utonie. Biegnijmy.

Zatopione miasta, pełne rzeźb i budynków, ludzi i kosmitów, których imion nikt nie pamięta; zapomnianych pieśni i historii, skryte w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Być może rozbrzmiewają w nich dzwony. Ys i Atlantyda. Lyonesse, Wrzeciono i pozornie suche miasta Islandii. Podlodowcowe miasta Enceladusa – wszystkie rozbrzmiewają syrenim płaczem i śpiewem wielorybów. Niepotrzebnie wzywają bogów na pomoc – już za późno. Gdzieś tam, bezpieczne od wody, leżą także kości Mykerinosa, utracone na zawsze, nie spełnią swej roli. Nie zostaną wbudowane w mechanizm przejścia przez jedyną z sióstr dość silną, by tego dokonać.

Zanim jeszcze zaczyna się Wojna Czasu i na długo przed tym, jak przybywa do niego Doktor, by zniweczyć jego dokonania, Z-Bieracz trafia na dziwny świat, planetę zamieszkaną przez abstrakty. I tu odnajduje nie-bliźnięta, być może najpotężniejsze spośród tych, które mógłby zebrać do swojej kolekcji. Ale abstrakty nie dadzą się zamknąć nawet w najbardziej zmyślnym pojemniku – gdyby Zenon napisał książkę i w niej próbował uchwycić ich istotę, wciąż część z niej pozostałaby poza zamknięciem, wolna i nieprzydatna. Nijak niecyborgizująca AI, nieczyniąca jej bardziej organiczną – niedająca się podłączyć grubymi rurami do myślobiegu Z-Bieracza... Wrzeciono zachwyca i przeraża Zenona i Zenon – pokrywając strach żartem – ucieka z pociągającego układu, zanim piękno planety stanie się niemożliwe do zniesienia, zanim zmusi go do pozostania na zawsze na jej orbicie.  
Później często zastanawia się, czy nie było by jednak warto chociaż spróbować. Zdarza się i tak, że pewien, iż tony, które uzyskałby z abstrakcyjnych nie-bliźniąt, byłyby najpiękniejsze w całych jego organach Bieracz prawie płacze; mechaniczne spazmy przebiegające pośród kosmicznej nocy przez całą długość jego ciała niepokoją załogę, jego układ odpornościowy. W takie noce Zenon czuje się najbardziej oddalony od ludzkości, pozbawiony łez, pewny sztuczności swego szlochu.  
Gdy przybywa do niego Doktor, Z-Bieracz jeszcze raz wraca pamięcią do dziwnej planety. Zastanawia się, czy wciąż jest tak piękna, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy i ostatni. I gdy Doktor odbiera mu to, na co pracował przez całe swe życie, myśli z żalem, że chciałby umierać, opadając na jej powierzchnię, powolnie, niespiesznie ściągany ku centrum przerażająco pięknego abstraktu.


	8. Echo wszechświata

 

  
**VIII**  
**Echo wszechświata**

  
  
  
Nannę budzi przyjemnie chłodny powiew wpadający przez uchylone okno. Jest piąta nad ranem, środek lata, ale mama Julia już krząta się na dole, przygotowując obu napitek do przebieżki – Nanna zbiera z krzesła swój biegowy strój, przechodząc do łazienki, rzuca lekki uśmiech niebu pełnemu deszczowych chmur, spod których przebija poranne słońce.  
W kuchni jedną ręką drapie za uchem Mathias, obwiązaną tym razem czarno-szaro-biało-purpurową wstążką od Alissin (bura koteczka mruczy głośno, laserowym wzrokiem przypiekając złapaną mysz), drugą trzyma niedojedzony tost. Myślami biegnie do kończących się wkrótce wakacji i czekającej matury i tylko jednym uchem słucha opowieści mamy o jej pierwszym spotkaniu z Doktorem, ale mama się o to nie obraża, Nanna ostatecznie zna tę opowieść wystarczająco dobrze.  
– Przygotowania do maratonu w pełni, widzę – zagaja od progu mama Dagný, wciąż jeszcze w szlafroku, ze śpiochami w oczach, całuje Julię, potem sięga po termos z kawą, znad kubka rzucając karcące lekko spojrzenie córce, zapatrzonej w leżący na kuchennym stole telefon.  
– Cii... – mruczy Nanna, nie tyle widząc, co wyczuwając wzrok matki. – Zaraz z tego wychodzę, tylko odpiszę Ástrún. No... już. Idziemy? – Julia potakuje, na co Nanna przytula krótko Dag i obie z Julią wychodzą do ogrodu, zmierzając w leciutkiej mżawce ku nieużywanemu torowisku.  
W ciszy pustego domu Dagný dopija pierwszą kawę i z ciekawością spogląda w telefon córki, wciąż leżący na stole. Uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem, odczytawszy tweeta posłanego na drugi koniec Europy, myśląc jednocześnie o tym, jak bardzo poirytowany niedyskrecją ich wszystkich musi być Doktor.

 **Córka Niedźwiedzicy** @Nannaniedzwiadek · 2m  
Pff, spotkasz Doktora (a mówię ci, że spotkasz) i sama zobaczysz, to odszczekasz  (a ja wciąż mam tamte skorupki smokomodliszek).

> **Ástrún Ægirsdóttir** @AstrunAstrun · Aug 17  
>  @Nannaniedzwiadek Niemożliwe, żeby istniał Kosmiczny Obszar Tęczy! Pleciesz, co ci na język przyjdzie 

  
– Yrsa znów chce zabrać małą na Islandię, Mathias – odzywa się Dag po długiej chwili ciszy.  
Kotka unosi pręgowany łepek i rozumiejąco mruży oczy, podąża za panią, gdy Dagný przenosi się do salonu z kolejnym kubkiem kawy.  
– Może to i dobrze? – kontynuuje kobieta, otwierając laptop. – Nanna dawno nie widziała dziadków i ta jej Ástrún... Jak myślisz, Mathias? – pyta, głaszcząc moszczącą się na jej podołku kotkę. Mathias mruczy tylko tajemniczo, zagłuszając drobny deszcz uderzający o okna domu i pobrzmiewający w nim na granicy słyszalności płacz. – Taak... Julii też przydałoby się trochę odpoczynku – dodaje, wprowadzając do programu pierwsze linijki nowego algorytmu. – Ona myśli, że ja nic nie widzę, że wierzę, że tamto z planetą już jej przeszło, ale się myli. Alissin i Miguel i Doktor też widzą. I ty i Nanna i rodzice Julii. Taak, Mathias, poślemy Nannę na krótkie wakacje.  
  
TARDIS moknie w gdańskim deszczu, zamknięta na cztery spusty od kilku tygodni nasiąka atmosferą Wolnego Miasta, niezauważana przez nikogo z czterystu tysięcy jego mieszkańców, omijana zajedno po niemiecku, polsku i kaszubsku. Tutejsza cisza i odległy płacz nie przyciągają Doktora ani jego towarzyszy rozsianych po międzywojennej Polsce, poszukujących rozprzestrzeniających się po kraju ech zawołania do utraconych kości Mykerinosa. Gdańsk tymczasem moknie w listopadowym deszczu i mokną flagi miasta-państwa w osiemnastą rocznicę jego powstania. Razem z miastem moknie TARDIS, spokojnie oczekująca powrotu Doktora, nieczuła na awanse morświnek, Ahabów, Leśmianów czy Korsarzy.  
Korsarz klnie jak żeglarz, nie zważając na nielicznych przechodniów oglądających się na nią ze zgorszeniem. Stoi pod drzwiami TARDIS, które nie chcą się otworzyć, mimo że Władczyni Czasu lata temu zwędziła Doktorowi klucz do jego statku. Doktor oczywiście się zorientował i równie oczywiście zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Teraz Korsarz wie już dlaczego. – A niech to Zagreus świśnie! – mruczy do siebie poirytowana, kopiąc lekko złośliwy statek w ściankę i odchodzi ku pobliskiemu barowi, zdeterminowana zaczekać na Doktora gdzieś, gdzie jej włosy nie będą się skręcać od wilgoci.  
  
Dagný nie rozumie, jakim cudem Narvinowi udaje się obejść zabezpieczenia ich facebookowej grupy i ban, jaki wlepiła jemu i Doktorowi te parę lat wcześniej, ale Władca Czasu, począwszy od przesilenia wiosennego roku dwa tysiące dwudziestego drugiego, uskutecznia swą obecność na ich małym forum dość łatwo i z jakiegoś powodu zaczyna udzielać się w Klubie Klawych Kobiet (I Jednego Rodzynka). Pojawia się tam tylko czasami, lecz nieustannie, za złośliwością i pytaniami o Mykerinosa ukrywając coś, do sedna czego nikt z nich nie potrafi dotrzeć, choć cała ich czwórka od razu domyśla się, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż chęć integracji – być może szuka Doktora, któremu jakimś cudem tym razem skutecznie udaje się kryć przed Władcami Czasu, tyle razy z łatwością przejmującymi kontrolę nad jego TARDIS. Zdecydowanie jednak Narvin jako taki nie jest zbyt trudny do odczytania i och, jakże się złości, gdy Miguel, a potem Alissin zaczynają z niego żartować, uznając otwarcie, że jest najgorszym szpiegiem we wszechświecie i jak to możliwe, że został dowódcą służb szpiegowskich Władców Czasu, i że nawet laserowa koteczka Julii, Mathias, byłaby lepszą koordynator CIA.  
Doktor za to jest oczywiście zirytowany i zaintrygowany, gdy Julia mówi mu, żeby przystopował inwigilacyjne skłonności swych pobratymców, ale jakoś jego ewentualne działania w tej materii nie przynoszą skutków, a cała czwórka Ziemian z Budki wkrótce przyzwyczaja się do obecności Narvina na grupie. Po kilku miesiącach Dagný zaczyna się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie zaprosić go na herbatkę zamiast bezskutecznie próbować wyrzucić go z KKK. Póki co zachowuje jednak ten pomysł dla siebie, wciąż zbyt zmęczona rozwodem z Yrsą, by na serio planować choć tak drobne rzeczy jak proszone herbatki z irytująco zabawnymi kosmitami. Z westchnieniem zamyka okno przeglądarki, wychodzi w wiosenny deszcz po Nannę kończącą wkrótce lekcje. _Jeszcze nie dziś_ , myśli, pozwalając moczyć się siglufjörðurańskiej mżawce. _Ale może wkrótce, Narvinie, może wkrótce_.  
  
Poprzez malutkie pęknięcie w osnowie wszechświata Teresę dobiega zniekształcony dźwięk – muzyka i porwane słowa piosenki. Świnka przysłuchuje im się uważnie, samotna w swej kosmicznej kapsule, ma nadzieję, że w tych dźwiękach usłyszy coś więcej. _In the spring we made a boat, out of feath..., ou... ...f bones set fire to our hom... ...refoot in the sno... ...hm of the drum._ Cisza. I po chwili znów _...ted towar... ...orm baby lion lost his tee... ...re swimming in the sea tro...ed ...pirits ...y chest._ Dłuższa cisza, a potem _...my face out of time and out of ...ace so old... ...on to what we ...re... ..o ...eart._ Szum i pisk jak ze źle nastrojonego radia, a po chwili wyraźnie _awaken by the sound of a screaming owl ...sing leaves in the win... ...oing where we’ve never been said goodbye to you, my friend as the fire spread all that’s left are your bones that will soon sink like stones_. Teresa słyszy, choć jeszcze nie wszystko rozumie. Ma wrażenie, że z czymś kojarzy jej się abstrakcyjna natura tego, co kryje się po drugiej stronie pęknięcia. Póki co jednak to za mało, by mogła coś więcej przedsięwziąć, postanawia więc tylko spojrzeć na pęknięcie z większej perspektywy. Oddalając się od jego miejsca, dostrzega... nie, nie dostrzega, przyrządy jej malutkiego statku pokazują Teresie, obrysowują, tysiące mikroskopijnych pęknięć tworzących sferę, puste miejsce po planecie, której tu nigdy nie było – w tym punkcie wszechświata nie ma żadnych słońc, to część pustki pomiędzy supergromadami galaktyk, pomiędzy włóknami kosmicznej materii. Teresa klnie w świeżą pietruszkę, gdy komputer pokładowy wylicza, do jak wielu miejsc i czasów skierowane są mikroskopijne rozdarcia i wylicza prędkość ich rozrastania się. Będzie musiała przylecieć tu z pełną Eskadrą, żeby zbadać to miejsce dokładniej...  
_Pokaż mi, jaka planeta leży w tych współrzędnych w najłatwiej dostępnym alternatywnym wszechświecie_ – zarządza dla potwierdzenia swoich przeczuć.  
Komputer pokładowy szumi cicho, dokonując złożonych obliczeń, by w końcu wyświetlić informację zwrotną. _Kappa-be 22084516378 Inwersja, z galaktyki Surma_ , _dawniej pod pieczą Gallifrey prim._  
_Znów Władcy Czasu, co? Dobrze przynajmniej, że nasi właśni, nie ci..._ – komputer przerywa myśl Teresy.  
_Nie Władcy Czasu. Pytia._  
_Na Wielkiego Arbuza! Jak to Pytia, przecież... a, nieważne, i tak i tak Wysoka Rada musi poinformować Gallifrey. Ale to potem, teraz lecimy do pierwszej bazy. Moje świnki musiały się za mną stęsknić. Tak jak i za poważniejszymi zadaniami niż naprawa sprzętu i przegrupowywanie sił. Przy okazji przypomnij mi później, żebym poinformowała też Doktora. Skoro już wmieszałam go w tę całą sprawę... I, jeszcze, żebym jakoś pozbyła się tych świnkobardów. Wieczna chwała akurat nie jest mi do niczego potrzebna. Co też temu Naparstkowi strzeliło do głowy, żeby prosić o nich Turlejek..._  
Komputer cichym szumieniem daje znać, że przyjął polecenia Teresy do wiadomości i wkrótce nieplaneta obrysowana prawie niedostrzegalnymi mikropęknięciami pozostaje daleko za morświnką.  
  
Doktor i Susan odlatują z Baskerville przekonani, że U.N.I.T. zajmie się płaczem pobrzmiewającym czasami w deszczu. Mimo wszystko jednak – pozostają blisko, ot, o rzut beretem (niekoniecznie należącym do członka U.N.I.T.-u, dziadek nie upiera się przy tym) choć TARDIS mogliby dotrzeć wszędzie w mgnieniu oka i Susan podejrzewa, że z decyzją dziadka więcej wspólnego, niż chciałby przyznać, ma drobna, acz uciążliwa awaria statku. Ostatecznie jednak Doktor przyznaje, że młoda Władczyni Czasu ma rację.  
– No cóż, moje dziecko, nie możemy wszędzie latać policyjną budką telefoniczną. Dopóki nie naprawię obwodu kameleona, najlepiej ukryjemy się tu, gdzie i kiedy jesteśmy – stwierdza pewnego popołudnia z nosem w rzadko używanej instrukcji obsługi.  
Susan uśmiecha się przelotnie znad zeszytu z zadaniem z historii dla panny Wright, tylko część uwagi poświęcając rządom Elżbiety I, z którą dziadek wbrew temu, co dopiero co oznajmił, uparł się spotkać, gdy tylko przeczytał o niej w podręczniku wnuczki. Przede wszystkim jednak Susan myśli o tym, że wkrótce będą musieli sami przyjrzeć się dokładniej całej tej sprawie z deszczem, skoro U.N.I.T. milczy, a dziadek jest, no cóż, żywotnie zainteresowany tematem, jakkolwiek by się nie starał tego faktu ukryć.  
Ostatecznie jednak zamiast zagadki Gallifreyanie z budki odkrywają Daleków. I przy okazji porywają nauczycieli Susan. No, dziadek porywa, bo Susan nigdy nie byłaby tak nietaktowna i uparta, by zmuszać Barbarę i Iana do pozostania na TARDIS wbrew ich woli. W obliczu Daleków jednak dziwny fascynujący deszcz całkiem naturalnie schodzi na plan tak odległy, że niektórzy uznaliby, że po prostu został zapomniany – ale Susan pamięta i Doktor pamięta także i czasami goni za jego kosmicznymi echami w nieznane, zwodzony głosem nieistniejącej dziewczyny, gna, sam nie wie ku czemu. Ale cóż, tak działa przygoda. Nie można znać wszystkich odpowiedzi na początku. To byłoby oszukiwanie. A także byłoby to zwyczajnie nudne, absolutnie niewarte zachodu Doktora.  
  
– Hej, panie Spock – Dag zagaja wpółwychylona zza drzwi do swojej sypialni, obciągając praktyczną piżamę i mierzwiąc krótkie włosy, w których widać już pierwsze siwe pasemka. Jej ton jest lekki, ale Doktor wyczuwa pod nim niepokój i tym razem postanawia zignorować tego Spocka.  
– Tak, mieszkanko krainy elfów? – podejmuje grę, uśmiechając się szeroko znad trzymanej w dłoni niewielkiej książki. Przysiadając przy nim na TARDIS-owej kanapie Dagný rozpoznaje w tomiku jeden z fantastycznych romansów Sturgeona i nie może powstrzymać się przed zadaniem tradycyjnego w tej konwencji ludzkich (bądź międzygatunkowych) spotkań pytania.  
– Co czytasz?  
– _The Man Who Lost the Sea_. Co cię trapi, elfia dziewczyno? – Doktor poważnieje, posyła Dag uważne spojrzenie, na co ona wzrusza ramionami, wyraźnie nie wie, od czego zacząć, wzdycha cicho. W końcu jednak, pod zmartwionym, zaniepokojonym wzrokiem Władcy Czasu decyduje się wyjaśnić.  
– Pamiętasz tę... – Zawahanie. – ...planetę, Julii? – Doktor kiwa głową, domyśla się, że Dagný o tej konkretnej przygodzie swojej żony wie od niedawna. – Ja... potrzebuję dla niej pomocy. To ją ciągle męczy, myśli, że nie widzę, ale my wszyscy widzimy, że coś jest nie tak. Ja, Nanna, rodzice Julii – ale ona nie wiem, nie potrafi? Nie chce z nami o tym rozmawiać... Więc chciałam zapytać, czy ty znasz, to znaczy, czy ciebie zna jakiś terapeuta? Nie, nie poślę jej nigdzie na siłę – Dag przez chwilę z odrazą wspomina, jak jej własna ciotka chciała ją posyłać na terapię „żeby go wyleczyli z myślenia, że jest dziewczynką!”. Szczęśliwie rodzicie mieli trochę oleju w głowie, a ciocia Íva przestała być częścią ich życia. – ...ale chciałam z nią o tym porozmawiać i móc zaproponować kogoś konkretnego. Kogoś, z kim będzie mogła porozmawiać o tym, o nas – o tobie... Nie wiem, może będzie chciała tylko milczeć, ale gdyby chciała się otworzyć, to lepiej, żeby mogła do kogoś, kto _wie_ , kto zrozumie, kto jej nie pośle do wariatkowa, bo „kosmici nie istnieją”. Więc... Doktorze? Możesz pomóc?  
Doktor powoli kiwa głową, tak, zna akurat kogoś odpowiedniego.  
– Poszukam namiarów. Idź spać, elfia dziewczyno. Jutro przed nami pogoń za deszczem.  
– Dzięki, Doktorze. – Dag podnosi się z siedzenia. – Przyjemnej schadzki z panem Krótkim – wskazuje jeszcze na książkę w dłoniach Władcy Czasu założoną palcem i wraca do łóżka.  
– Spock – mruczy Doktor z niedowierzaniem, otwierając tomik. – Co też one mają z tym Spockiem.  
  
_Tylko to, co zniszczone, można znów złożyć w całość – jeśli zostało wystarczająco dużo odłamków; a i tak pozostaną blizny na stycznych, tam, gdzie znajdowały się pęknięcia. Można z takiej spękanej materii utworzyć coś nowego, być może mocniejszego, o większej wartości – jak kintsugi, pęknięcia łączone złotem, traktującym je niczym największą wartość w pierwotnym przedmiocie. Tak..._ – z ekranu płynie nieprzerwany potok słów, przygłuszanych jedynie deszczem lejącym – nadal – za oknem. Narvinowi od jednostajnego głosu pęka głowa i najchętniej po prostu wyłączyłby tę irytującą ziemską audycję, ale wie, że nie ma sensu próbować przekonywać Romany, że nie muszą tego oglądać. Lady prezydent z powodów zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla koordynatora CIA uznaje tę audycję za niezwykle interesującą. W końcu jednak upiorna kobieta z pudełka przestaje mówić, ekran pokrywa się czernią i tym wyraźniej słyszalny staje się zalewający Cytadelę deszcz. Romana przenosi na Narvina wyczekujące spojrzenie, a i Leela i Braxiatel – oboje obecni dziś u jej boku – wyraźnie są ciekawi jego raportu. Ostatecznie... Narvin odchrząka i zaczyna mówić. Mimo że nie ma dużo do powiedzenia.  
– Tak. Więc moi ludzie nie odkryli zbyt wiele. Tyle, że centrum załamania znajduje się na Ziemi, Egipt, okres czwartej albo piątej dynastii ziemskich faraonów. Zakładając, że nie pomyliliśmy się i naprawdę chodzi o Mykerinosa, bardziej prawdopodobna jest czwarta, ale nie mogliśmy... ja, nie mogłem nic więcej wykryć.  
– A Chamrerenebti? – Barxiatel wydaje się aż za bardzo zainteresowany całą sprawą, ale Narvin akurat po nim nie spodziewałby się niczego innego. Teraz koordynator wzrusza ramionami lekceważąco.  
– Podmieniła imię na sarkofagu drugiej żony. Nie sądzę, żeby to miało jakikolwiek związek z kośćmi Mykerinosa. Aletheianki też ostatecznie nie ma sensu szukać – utraciła wrzeciono, a bez niego nam się na nic nie przyda.  
– A ten wasz Władca Czasu? – pyta Leela.  
Na to Narvin nie ma odpowiedzi.  
– Jeden Rassilon raczy wiedzieć, co też Korsarz w tym sarkofagu ukrył – rzuca z niechęcią patrząc na Romanę, dziwnie nieobecną, gdy z cienia sali wyłania się sam Rassilon.  
– Nie, wcale nic takiego nie wiem – stwierdza stanowczo, przystając na moment za plecami Narvina, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzi.  
Romana z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech, widząc minę Narvina. Leela i Braxiatel za to śmiechu nie próbują nawet kryć.  
– Tak, zmartwychwstał znowu, kiedy ciebie nie było. Nie, tym razem nie zamierza przejmować władzy, większość czasu spędza w swoich warsztatach po drugiej stronie planety, wymyśla nowe Rzeczy Rassilona – tłumaczy, w końcu się opanowując, lady prezydent.  
– Nie można się na mikrospan odwrócić... – rzuca na to z przekąsem Narvin. – Ale ad rem, jakby to powiedziała Ace. Do niej... do tego, co siedzi tam w Egipcie, dostępu nie mamy. Mamy za to dostęp do źródła ech. Możemy je zamkn...  
– Możemy spróbować je zamknąć – przerywa mu Brax. – Ale czy faktycznie nam się uda, tego nie wiemy.  
– Nie, Brax ma rację – wtrąca Romana, zanim Narvin zdąży wyrazić swój sprzeciw. – Póki nie wiemy, kto i jak powoduje te pęknięcia, nie mamy pojęcia, jak mocne są. Ale... – dodaje z westchnieniem. – Musimy spróbować. Jako Władcy Czasu mamy obowiązek zapobiec tak poważnej ingerencji w strukturę czasoprzestrzeni et cetera, et cetera i czym tam jeszcze będziemy musieli zamknąć usta opozycji gotowej dać zniszczyć świat, byle dochować zasady nieingerencji. Brax, wiesz jak to ująć. Narvin, Leela, do dzieła. Leela jest prezydenckim kasztelanem – zdusza w zarodku narzekania koordynatora. – Na pewno ci się przyda.  
  
Rozrzucenie się po całej Polsce okazuje się nie być najlepszym pomysłem, nawet jeśli Doktor pięć minut po wylądowaniu w złym miejscu uznaje, że jednak nie ma sensu zbierać zapowiedzianej drużyny. Cała piątka, włączając w to Doktora, odkrywa tyle, że w roku trzydziestym szóstym graffiti o Mykerinosie pojawia się tylko na murach Wolnego Miasta Gdańska. I o ile Miguel dostaje dość łatwo pracę w poznańskim szpitalu, którego dyrektor sam jest Hiszpanem, a i Julia, jako całkiem niezła księgowa, nie ma problemu ze znalezieniem źródła utrzymania na te kilka tygodni (które Doktor upiera się spędzić w jej kraju w nie jej czasie) – w największym warszawskim biurze księgowym, to już Alissin trudno znaleźć pracę w tłumaczeniach – a i jako kogokolwiek innego „czarnej” (to najlżejsze określenie z jakim się spotyka) nikt nie chce zatrudnić. Nie na nieuwłaczających warunkach. Na szczęście zginąć nie dają jej napotkani polscy poeci – ekscentryczni i płacący niedużo i niekoniecznie o czasie, ale jednak zawsze. Najgorzej ma Dagný jako informatyk, a swej drugiej pasji – pisania – odmawia. No i oczywiście Doktor niezbyt dobrze sobie radzi na tym polu, ale on nigdy się nie przejmował pracą – ostatecznie rezygnuje z jej szukania i krąży tylko między całą czwórką, skutecznie sprawiając, że ich wtapianie się w tłum ma coraz mniej i mniej sensu. Jednym słowem tracą tu czas i w końcu Władca Czasu, musząc im przyznać rację, zwołuje ponowne zebranie ich małego teamu. Z jakichś przyczyn w Zamościu, a nie w Gdańsku, gdzie zaparkowali TARDIS.  
Miguel na tę okazję postanawia wyjąć skrytą staranne emptrójkę i pojechać na miejsce pociągiem jak pan. Alissin, Dag i Julia są mniej ekstrawaganckie, choć i ich wybór wehikułu pada na pociągi. Doktor za to na miejscu po prostu już jest. Razem z grupką – ponownie – poetów, do których zdaje się mieć słabość, mimo ich niekoniecznie przystojnego prowadzenia się.  
  
– Doktorze?! – Nanna podbiega do Władcy Czasu kierującego się ku jednej z jam w spiętrzonej ścianie największego islandzkiego lodowca, gdy chłodne i rześkie powietrze zwiastuje nadejście krótkiego wieczoru. – To jak to jest z tymi miastami? I to zwierciadło ze Skálar... co ono... dlaczego go tu nie zabraliśmy? – pyta na wydechu, przystaje z Doktorem, obracając się w oczekiwaniu na Ástrún i mamy. Doktor włącza śrubokręt soniczny, kieruje go niepostrzeżenie ku wejściu do jaskiń, urządzenie wibruje cicho, wpada w rezonans z czymś, co czai się w środku, Władca Czasu nie odpowiada.  
– Nehaleni – mówi wreszcie, poprawiając poły rozwianego podbitego czerwono płaszcza, gdy pozostałe kobiety docierają do nich. – To zwierciadło. Neh... zresztą nieważne. I tak popękało. Dlaczego miasta znikają? Większość – jak twierdzą, przez rozwój i upadek rybołówstwa. Część ma być związana z kryzysem mieszkaniowym rok przed twoimi urodzinami. To miejsca niedokończone, gdzie nikt nigdy nie mieszkał. Tak przynajmniej twierdzą. Ale przysłuchaj się ich opowieściom, zwróć uwagę na drobne szczegóły, które nie pasują... – Doktor zgłębia się w jaskinię, a one podążają za nim, za niebieskim światłem śrubokrętu w jego dłoni. Wkraczają w ciemność podlodowcowej groty, której nie rozjaśnia już niesione przez Doktora światło. W tej ciemności czai się ona. Fioletowawa błona spływa lekko płatami i smugami z podlodowcowych skał, ciemnieje z każdą chwilą, przybierając nowy kształt, równie lekki co jej poprzednia forma, choć Doktor jest pewien, że gdyby miała ochotę, mogłaby wyglądać dowolnie – nawet jak najcięższy głaz. Czarne, zwiewne i jakby namalowane cienką warstewką farby niezliczone macki falują nieustannie, rozwiewane na brzegach, złożone z nut-atramentu, półpłynne ciemnością przepływają od kształtodźwięku do ciszy, rozpływają się i tworzą na nowo, odpływają i przypływają w nieruchomym chłodnym powietrzu ku gościom Elfiej Muzyki. Z pustki czaszy istoty, kopulastej niczym „duch” zrobiony z najcieńszego czarnego prześcieradła, powoli wydobywa się najcichszy głos. Elfia Muzyka mówi w muzyce, w ciszy, w ludzkich głosach, interwałach i pauzach, w niebrzmieniu i odgłosach natury, w milczeniu wszechświata – wszystko, co i jak mówi, słyszy i rozumie Doktor. Julia i Dagný, Ástrún i Nanna słyszą mniej, mniej rozumieją, ale wiele dociera do nich poza „tekstem”, pomiędzy znaczeniami, w znajomych odgłosach, tych pamiętanych z muzyki zrodzonej na Wyspie, jedynej w swoim rodzaju, najbliższej... czemu? komu? Jej? Słyszą tjúkanie Sigur Rós, elektroniczny eklektyzm Björk, kosmiczną melancholię Of Monsters And Men, radosną beztroskę Útidúr... Słyszą całą muzykę Islandii i rozumieją – być może mniej niż Doktor. A być może po prostu inaczej niż on. Być może każda z nich rozumie o wiele więcej niż Władca Czasu.  
– Jak masz na imię? – pyta Doktor, lecz ciemność nie odpowiada. Przygląda mu się, to pewne, przygląda się im wszystkim, wciąż rozwibrowana, bez słów mówi, że przecież wiedzą to już. Elfia Muzyka uśmiecha się do siebie, choć nie ma ust, ani oczu do uśmiechania – a jednak litościwie uśmiecha się nad niemądrym Doktorem i jego niemądrymi towarzyszkami, jej macki prawie dotykają teraz całej piątki.  
– Zabrałeś... zabraliście mi mój dom. Mnie, moim siostrom i braciom. I nie możesz mi... nam, tym kilku z nas, które pozostały, go oddać. Giniemy na tym świecie, Doktorze... Ot, przyszła Wojna Czasu i nikt nie potrafi tego zmienić. Nikt nie chce tego...  
– Ja chcę! – wrzeszczy nagle Doktor, aż jego głos odbija się echem w lodowych stalaktytach i stalagmitach, echo spotężnia ból i rozpacz, kryjące się w tym krzyku. Doktor ukrywa w dłoniach pooraną zmarszczkami twarz, kryje oczy, które widziały zbyt wiele. – Zrobiłbym wszystko! Wszystko, byle tylko jej zapobiec! Byle to się nie wydarzyło! Rozumi...  
W jego krzyk wbija się cichy, zły perlisty śmiech Elfiej Muzyki, śmiech, w którym kryje się ból i strata, samotność i tęsknota.  
– Ale nie możesz. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie po tym, co jej zrobiliście. To wasza wina.  
– Doktor nigdy... – zaczyna defensywnie Nanna, ale jeden ruch muzykomacki ucisza ją skutecznie. Dziś towarzyszki Doktora mogą tylko słuchać. Tylko tyle. A może... Nanna woli nie kończyć tej myśli i woli nie patrzeć na starego Władcę Czasu.  
– Czy ty tam potem byłeś, czy... Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, o której z nich mówię – kontynuuje. – Wrzeciono... ono było piękne. Każdy był tam wyjątkowy. A potem przybyli Dalekowie. I zaraz po nich wy, z tą swoją bronią temporalną. Nie, Doktorze, to nie ja to robię. Moją domeną nie jest deszcz, ani płacz, nie mam takiej siły. Moja siostra... Rozumiem, dlaczego robi to, co robi. Ona... chce nam dać dom. Nie leć za nią, Doktorze. – Głos Elfiej Muzyki nagle łagodnieje, przechodzi w półtony, muzykę i ciszę niosącą w sobie więcej przekazu niż jakikolwiek dźwięk. Atramentowe mackonuty falują lekko niczym hatifnaty, niepokojąco hipnotyzują, a nowe interwały mimowolnie zdradzają Doktorowi imię tej, której szuka. A potem, zanim zdąży zapytać o cokolwiek więcej, zanim zdąży oskarżyć Elfią Muzykę o pochłanianie całych miast, jej macki sięgają czterech kobiet, ściskają je, wypychają daleko – Julia i Nanna, Ástrún i Dagný znikają z huczącym w uszach pogłosem, zanim Władca Czasu zdąży wycelować śrubokręt soniczny.  
– Przepraszam – rozlega się spośród nutomacek rozpływających się już do fioletu i różu. – Nie pozwolę wam jej skrzywdzić – rozbrzmiewa niebrzmienie.  
Potem ostatnia, nadal jeszcze granatowa macka dosięga i jego. Nie ma w niej jednak wiele siły i Doktor ląduje tuż obok swojej TARDIS, czujnie obserwowany przez znajomą czarną świnkę morską i trochę mniej znajomego lisa – wytrząsa pogłosy z uszu i nakłada na nos soniczne okulary, wyraźnie mające już za sobą czasy świetności.  
_Nareszcie_ – stwierdza z ulgą Teresa, gdy pogłosy skraplają się na wieczornej trawie, a lis odbiega ku horyzontowi. – _Gdzie twoje towarzyszki?_


	9. Cisza po burzy

  
**VIIII**   
**Cisza po burzy**   


 

W oddali cichnie ostatni grom, nocna burza odchodzi w zapomnienie – Cytadela śpi. W większości. Ci nieliczni mieszkańcy gallifreyańskiej stolicy, którzy wciąż są na nogach, oddychają z ulgą, mając nadzieję, że to już koniec niepokojących ulew, nękających w ostatnich tygodniach tę, było nie było, pustynną planetę. Większość Gallifreyan czuje się z tym prawie nieustannym deszczem bardzo nieswojo. Narvinowi nawet bycie Władcą Czasu (teoretycznie gotowym przebywać w miarę potrzeb w bardzo różnych habitatach) nie pomaga nie czuć nieprzyjemnej obecności wilgoci, prawie że dostającej się pod skórę. A Romana, słysząc w pierwszych dniach rozstroju klimatycznego te narzekania, wyśmiewa go bezlitośnie. Poirytowana, mając na głowie problem z koordynacją pomocy dla powodzian – w czym Wysoka Rada Gallifrey okazuje się wybitnie przeszkadzać – nie zamierza rozczulać się nad jednym przewrażliwionym koordynatorem służb specjalnych. Tyle, że Leela i K-9 popierają Narvina. Poniekąd. Ten deszcz nie jest naturalny – mówią, każde na swój sposób, „czując w kościach”, wyliczywszy prawdopodobieństwa – i tego Romana nie może już zignorować, uznać, że to tylko zła pogoda.  
W końcu deszcze cichną, nocą, z ostatnim przeciągłym gromem, i tylko kilka osób powinno wiedzieć dlaczego. Gdyby ich działania przynosiły skutki.  
– Nie idzie – stwierdza ze znużeniem, pośród cichego szumu komputerów, Narvin. – Nic się nie dzieje.  
– Jak to nic się nie dzieje? – dziwi się Leela. – Przecież czuję, jak deszcz zamiera. To musi znaczyć, że twoje maszyny działają dobrze. Zgodnie z obliczeniami K-9.  
– Pozytywne – dodaje blaszany pies tonem absolutnej pewności. – Poziom opadów obniża się z paradygmatem zero przecinek zero pięć dwa jeden. Przewidywany czas całkowitego...  
– Może przestaje padać teraz – przerywa poirytowany Narvin. – Ale dane z moich „maszyn” mówią coś całkiem innego. Pęknięcia wciąż się otwierają. I wiem dlaczego. Oni temu przeciwdziałają. Nie wiem jak, ale nasza technologia nie jest w stanie ich odciąć.  
– Narvin! – rozlega się z korytarza i do pomieszczenia wpada w biegu Romana. – Deszcz! Przestało...  
– To nie ma znaczenia – przerywa jej cierpko Narvin, zanim Romana zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej. – Dane nadal pokazują...  
– Rassilonie, daj mi cierpliwości! – woła lady prezydent, wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi. – Och, zamknij się i posłuchaj przez chwilę. Dane zaraz nadgonią. Doktor tam był – na jej końcu i przekonał ją, żeby odpuściła. Zaraz tu przyjdzie i wyjaśni nam dokładniej. Będziemy musieli... ty, będziesz musiał się z nim spotkać wcześniej w jego linii czasowej i powiedzieć mu, kiedy i gdzie ma polecieć.  
– Ja... – Narvin przygląda się Romanie, w stuporze niezdolny wydusić z siebie pół zdania. – Ja... – przenosi spojrzenie na ekrany migające triumfalnie. – Aha – uznaje w końcu prawie spokojnie, prawie bez paniki, dokładnie w momencie, w którym kroki w korytarzu stają się słyszalne. Na jego szczęście to _jeszcze_ nie jest Doktor. To tylko Rassilon, dziwnie zamyślony, nieobecny, w ręce trzyma nieduże wiaderko, które przekazuje Romanie.  
– Co to? – dziwi się Władczyni Czasu.  
– Cierpliwość. Prosiłaś – wyjaśnia, ale coś w jej spojrzeniu jest takiego, jakby miała zapytać z rozczarowaniem: „Tylko tyle?”, więc Rassilon zaraz uspokajająco dodaje – Jest większe w środku.  
Narvin bardzo stara się nie roześmiać. I unika wzroku Leeli, która dostaje potężnego napadu kaszlu, niepokojąc tym K-9. Na ich szczęście Rassilon zaraz kieruje się ku wyjściu. Przy drzwiach dodaje tylko, jakby mniej zamyślony:  
– Nie mówcie Doktorowi, że tu byłem. Raczej nie będzie zadowolony z mojego powrotu.

– Ale jeśli ją zniszczysz, to czy nie zniszczysz muzyki? Skoro to ona im... nam ją daje?  
– Bzdura! – Doktor jednoznacznie wyraża, jak bardzo idiotyczny jest ten pomysł. – Muzyka jest na całym świecie, Dagný, jedna kosmitka indukująca ją na jednej planecie niczego tak naprawdę nie zmienia – dodaje, ale mimo wszystko Dag wyczuwa w jego głosie odcień niepewności.  
– Tak naprawdę wcale tego nie wiesz, prawda? – naciska, a Doktor nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy, że unika jej wzroku, bardzo umiejętnie udając zaabsorbowanie panelem kontrolnym TARDIS, ale przecież właśnie wyraźnie na Dagný nie patrząc.  
– Nie mogę jej pozwolić pochłaniać ludzi – stwierdza w końcu stanowczo, gniewnie. – Nawet jeśli zniknie przez to cała muzyka, to co z tego? Jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli mogę kogoś uratować?  
Na to Dagný może tylko pokręcić głową, nie, sama już nie wie, czy to ma sens, czy cena nie będzie zbyt wysoka, myśli o tacie, myśli o muzyce Islandii i o tym jak (nie) poradzą sobie bez niej. Jak bez muzyki poradzi sobie wszechświat, jeśli zostanie mu odebrana? Ale rozumie gniew Doktora, rozumie powody i tak, może cena będzie zbyt wysoka, ale to jedyne, co on może zrobić. Elfia Muzyka musi zamilknąć.

– No nie! Co znowu?! – TARDIS zamiera, przestaje odpowiadać na wprowadzane koordynaty, przestawiane dźwignie i to jest aż nazbyt znajome, Doktor w tej inkarnacji nie potrafi zliczyć już, ile razy to się stało. Przez chwilę jeszcze ma nadzieję, że może to jednak nie to, co podejrzewa, ale i tak nakazuje Miguelowi odsunąć się na bok, bo mężczyzna stoi dokładnie w miejscu gdzie... – Witaj, Marvin. – Ton Doktora jest prawie pozbawiony sarkazmu, gdy w pokoju kontrolnym statku materializuje się szef CIA.  
– Ach. To ty – stwierdza Narvin, wyraźnie zniesmaczony obecnością Doktora w jego własnej TARDIS. Spojrzeniem nie zaszczyca nawet Alissin i Miguela przyglądających mu się ciekawie (ostatecznie oni jeszcze nie mieli szansy osobiście go poznać i och, jakże Julia i Dag będą im zazdrościć). _A może to tylko zmęczenie_ , zastanawia się Doktor.  
– Tak, to ja. Kogo innego spodziewałeś się zastać w moim statku, Marvin? Przy okazji dzieciaki mówią mi, że już kilka dobrych lat jak udzielasz się na tej ich grupie. Który to mieliśmy, kiedy po was przyleciałem? – zwraca się do swoich towarzyszy.  
– Dwa tysiące dwudziesty dziewiąty. Zabrałeś mnie z moich własnych urodzin, pamiętasz? – odpowiada Alissin.  
– Ach tak. Piękną mieliście wiosnę tego listopada. – Doktor zamyśla się nagle rozmarzony, wracając wspomnieniem do gorącego afrykańskiego dnia, przecinanego lekkimi mżawkami, nie jest mu jednak dane długo rozkoszować się wspomnieniem.  
– Marvin? Jaki Marvin? – irytuje się Narvin. – Nie mam...  
– Oczywiście, że masz – odpiera Doktor, zaciskając spokojnie dłoń na ukrytym w kieszeni swego zielonego płaszcza śrubokręcie. – Nie zaglądałeś ostatnio na grupę? – w tym pytaniu kryje się o wiele za dużo niewinnego oskarżenia, jak na gust Narvina. A do tego ci... ludzie towarzyszący Doktorowi uśmiechają się zbyt bezczelnie.  
– Więc skąd się wam wziął ten... Marvin? – pyta bez wielkiej ciekawości, po to tylko, by mieć to już za sobą.  
– Marvin. Paranoidalny Android. Nie kojarzysz? – zwraca się do niego Miguel, a Alissin wygląda, jakby chciała zacząć mu tłumaczyć, o co chodzi – ze szczegółami – i Narvin ma tego już dość. Zresztą wcale nie jest paranoidalny. Bo nie sądzi, żeby ktoś tu go posądzał o bycie androidem.  
– Wiecie co? Tak naprawdę wcale mnie to nie obchodzi – uznaje poirytowanym tonem, wyjmując z kieszeni niedużą kopertę opisaną gallifreyańskim alfabetem. – Przekażesz ten list Doktorowi – podaje kopertę Miguelowi. – Nie, nie jemu. Twojej... inkarnacji – tłumaczy szybko, zanim mężczyzna po prostu poda list Doktorowi obecnemu tu i teraz, co wyraźnie zamierzał zrobić. – On będzie potrzebował tych informacji do zamknięcia... egipskiej sprawy – dodaje, na co Miguel i Alissin wymieniają wieloznaczne spojrzenia. Zanim jednak zdążą o cokolwiek spytać, wyrazić głęboko skrywaną radość z pierwszego spotkania, albo poprosić o autograf, Władca Czasu znika z wyrazem twarzy jasno mówiącym, że nigdy więcej nie popełni błędu spoufalania się ze znajomymi Doktora. _Marvin! Też coś!  
_ – Ach. Skoro przedstawienie skończone, możemy lecieć dalej. – Doktor z zadowoleniem wsłuchuje się w rozbudzającą się ponownie TARDIS. – Lepiej schowaj ten list, Miguel. I o co mu chodziło z tą „twoją” inkarnacją?  
– No wiesz... późniejszą. Z tym tobą, którego spotkałem po raz pierwszy.  
– Tak, ale dlaczego zwieszać głos, jakby chciało się coś ukryć?  
Miguel wzrusza ramionami.  
– Chyba nie chciał wpływać na przyczynowość, czy co tam jeszcze. Ale mogę...  
– Nie, nie mieszajmy się jednak w te przyczynowości. Czy co tam jeszcze – uznaje Doktor. – A więc Clotille?  
– Clotille – potwierdzają razem Alissin i Miguel.  
– Czyim w takim razie ja jestem? – pyta jeszcze po chwili Doktor.  
– Julii oczywiście. Naprawdę nie wiesz takich rzeczy? – dziwi się Alissin.  
– Czasami mi się miesza. Pociągnij do siebie tę... o tak. Bardzo dobrze.

Spokojne morze kołysze kości faraona opadające na dno, trącane przez drobne ciekawskie ryby. Podobno głęboko w lasach deszczowych Amazonii żyją motyle spijające łzy żółwi i to mógłby być początek pięknej opowieści. Tutaj, na dnie oceanu, nie ma jednak dla niej miejsca. Podwodne figury ludzi, obrośnięte porostami, zainstalowane pod wodą albo opadłe z jakiegoś statku, a może będące jedyną pozostałością kolejnego z zatopionych miast, zdają się chronić przed tym, co ponad powierzchnią – nawet deszcz nie miesza się tu z oceanem. Mykerinos spoczywa samotny w absolutnej ciemności, nieporuszony przepływającym mimo niego płaczem syren, śpiewem wielorybów. Być może jednak to nie posągi, a niewielka tabliczka zapisana cyrkularnym alfabetem Gallifrey chroni kości faraona przed tą, która czekała na jego śmierć.

– Uduszę go! – sierdzi się Julia. – Jak on tak mógł zostawić nas tu i polecieć sam! I co z tego, że jest Władcą Czasu! Nie będzie mi tu...  
– Uspokój się – łagodzi Dag, choć Julia nadal chodzi po kuchni ich domu, nerwowa także dlatego, że wciąż obawia się, że ich przyszłe ja tu wpadną. Dagný wie jednak doskonale, że to obawa o dziewczynki tak się uzewnętrznia i przelewa na inne lęki. – Naprawdę nie ma sensu... Bez niego i tak nie wiemy, gdzie ich szukać, Doktor na pewno zaraz wróci – tłumaczy, choć i w niej wciąż płynie echo Elfiej Muzyki, niepokojące, rozciągnięte – Dagný czuje to całą sobą – na cały wszechświat. Julia jednak nie słucha, i nic, ani milcząca, spokojna obecność Alissin (którą zastanawia, kiedy dziewczyny zauważą tę wielką notatkę na lodówce, spisaną przez Dag i mówiącą, którego dnia i w jakich godzinach ma ich tu absolutnie nie być, żeby na siebie nie wpaść), ani ocierająca się o jej nogi Mathias nie są w stanie na to poradzić. Zanim jednak Julia zdąży się rozpłakać albo coś rozbić, albo po prostu podjąć swoje własne poszukiwania, w ogrodzie rozlega się dźwięk lądującej TARDIS – wszystkie trzy wybiegają na zewnątrz.  
– Mamo! – Nanna biegnie ku nim wyraźnie roztrzęsiona, na krawędzi łez. – Gdzie Ástrún? – pyta z nadzieją, wtulona w Dagný i Dag zmraża, bo była pewna, że Doktor przywiózł obie dziewczyny. Rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie, ale on rozkłada ręce, kręci przepraszająco głową.  
– Nie wiem. Może Teresa nam pomoże. Właśnie prowadzi z Miguelem nowe obliczenia w... – zaczyna, ale zanim zdąży coś więcej dodać, Julia zwraca się do Dagný.  
– Musimy poinformować Ægira. Powinien wiedzieć, że jego córka... – Tym razem Julii nie jest dane dokończyć, bo na trawniku, tuż obok pierwszych jabłoni ląduje obły statek kosmiczny, z którego wychodzą czarna świnka morska i dziewczyna w lekkiej letniej sukience. Na ramionach ma szereg drobnych ranek, ale poza tym wydaje się być w porządku.  
– Ástrún! – w głosie Nanny rozbrzmiewa ulga, gdy wyswobadza się z ramion matki i podbiega do swojej dziewczyny.  
– Nic mi nie jest. Serio, wszystko ze mną w porządku – mówi w końcu Ástrún, kiedy już Nanna się od niej odrywa. – Doktorze, tam... spotkałam Narvina i on kazał ci powtórzyć rzeczy. Że masz lecieć do Egiptu końca czwartej dynastii i porozmawiać z... kimś, on chyba nie był pewien...  
– Może wtedy nie – wtrąca Miguel stojący w drzwiach TARDIS – ale chyba potem już tak. Dał mi to – dla ciebie, pamiętasz tamtą nieudaną wyprawę, w celu odkrycia sensu manuskryptu Wojnicza? – podaje Doktorowi małą kopertę.  
– Tak, Tesla mówi, że ci Władcy Czasu bywają nieźle pokręceni – śmieje się trochę histerycznie Ástrún, trzymając w dłoni dłoń Nanny, wskazuje świnkę, z którą przyleciała, teraz zaglądającą ciekawie do wnętrza TARDIS. – Jej słowa, nie moje. A przy okazji mówiła też, że one próbowały porozumieć się z tą całą Wodą, ale nie potrafiły złapać połączenia telepatycznego.  
– Taak. Cóż, w takim razie będę leciał – uznaje Doktor wpatrzony w kopertę, wywołując tym głośny sprzeciw.  
– Nie możesz!  
– A my to, co?! Przecież nas tu nie zostawisz!  
– Jeszcze nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego, co kazał mi powtórzyć Narvin!  
Doktor jednak nie daje się namówić.  
– Nie ma mowy, nigdzie was teraz nie zabiorę. Widzieliście, co potrafiła jej siostra, a śmiem podejrzewać, że ona jest o wiele silniejsza. Ástrún poleci, i opowie mi dokładnie wszystko.  
– Tak! – dziewczyna podskakuje z radości, jakby wcale dopiero co nie przeżyła bardzo stresujących kilku godzin.  
– Zostaniesz w TARDIS – dodaje Doktor, studząc trochę jej zapał i zanim ktokolwiek zdąży ponownie zaprotestować, oboje znikają we wnętrzu statku.

Nanna wraca spod prysznica z jeszcze wilgotnymi włosami, poprawia biały top z prostym wzorem tak starannie, jakby od jego ułożenia zależało jej życie i Doktor nie może się nie uśmiechnąć znad niewielkiego, choć grubego zeszytu, który właśnie przegląda.  
– Koniecznie musimy polecieć po Ástrún – uznaje dziewczyna lekko, radośnie. – Jeszcze nie widziała mojego tatuażu. No i nie widziała ciebie... Obiecałeś – dodaje z naciskiem i Doktor z niechęcią, ale jednak kiwa głową. Koordynaty zresztą zdążył ustawić, całkiem nieźle przewidując, że tym razem Nanna nie da się odwieść od swojego pomysłu.  
– Co czytasz? – dziewczyna zauważa notes w jego dłoni. – No dalej, pokaż.  
– To nic takiego. Tylko...  
– Ojej, to mamy – Nanna nie czeka na zaproszenie, zagląda Doktorowi przez ramię, do zapisanego drobnym znajomym pismem zeszyciku. – _Bitwa z Mrówhattankami..._ , _Jack znów trolluje grupę, trzeba temu jakoś zapobiec, Miguel ma nawet pomysł..._ , _Saucer of Loneliness a.k.a. Instruktarz obsługi Daleków_... Ej, ale to świetne! Mama koniecznie powinna to wydać.  
– Nie, zdecydowanie nie – protestuje gniewnie Doktor. – To tylko pamiętniko-opowiastko-dykteryjki, jak ta z Wojniczem i jego manuskryptem, wiedziałaś, że nawet Władcy Czasu nie potrafią go odczytać, TARDIS go nie tłumaczy, mimo że to najprawdziwszy ziemski język, nic trudnego dla niej, i trochę fantastyki o tym, jak pokonałem Cybermenów po odwiezieniu Julii do Krakowa, jak już znaleźliśmy dom smokomodliszkom – ich tam wtedy nie było... – w jego głosie zaczyna brzmieć coraz więcej podekscytowania, zdaje się, że zupełnie zapomniał o złości i Nanna nie może się nie roześmiać mimo zaczytania w historię o Omedze przychodzącym po frytki z solą.  
– No może faktycznie nie warto tego wydawać – zgadza się spokojnie, wracając do spisu treści opatrzonego małym łacińskim mottem: _Morituri nolumus mori_. – Mama zresztą by chyba nie chciała, nie po tej pierwszej. To co z Ástrún? Lądujemy? – pyta, oddając Doktorowi notes.  
– Lądujemy.

Woda Spływająca Z Góry W Dół wymyka się cicho z łoża Chamerernebti, bose stopy klaszczą miękko po marmurowej posadzce pałacowego tarasu, wokół nagiego ciała tworzy się nieprzejrzysta szata z wilgoci, wciąż jeszcze przesiąkającej po porannym deszczu powietrze. Woda nie ogląda się ku tej, która zmieniła imię na sarkofagu faktycznej królowej wkrótce po jej śmierci – tak by nikt nie pamiętał, że to Rekherte była ukochaną żoną Mykerinosa. Obca zapatruje się w nieprzeniknioną dla niej wodę Nilu, z żalem myśląc o dobrej, łagodnej Rekherte, zmarłej z tęsknoty. _Czy ja też zranię tak moją królową, odchodząc_ , pyta samą siebie, wstępując do rzeki, bezpieczna od bojących się jej krokodyli. To bardzo dziwne uczucie, ta ziemska wilgoć obejmująca jej stopy, tak odmienna od wody w rzekach i oceanach Wrzeciona. W tej wodzie nie ma ni krzty Abstraktu i Woda, czując się nieswojo, zaraz wychodzi na brzeg.  
– O czym myślisz? – ciemne ramiona obejmują ją od tyłu w pasie, cichy rozespany głos Chamerernebti koi rozkołysane nerwy i:  
– O niczym ważnym – kłamie Woda, nie chcąc teraz odbywać tej trudnej rozmowy, którą przeczuwa od momentu przybycia tamtych Władców Czasu, a faraonka zdaje jej się jeszcze – póki co – wierzyć. Nie pozwoliła im się wtedy odnaleźć, tak jak nie pozwoliła odnaleźć się morświnkom, wmawiając sobie, że to dlatego, iż mogliby zapobiec jej planowi, że byli silniejsi od niej. Być może to prawda.

Spotkanie z Korsarz w międzywojennym Gdańsku okazuje się niezbyt fortunne. Co było do przewidzenia. Towarzystwo, próbując dorównać jej w tempie picia, upija się koncertowo i potem naprawdę niewiele pamięta z tego, co Władczyni Czasu opowiedziała im o Mykerinosie i jego kościach. Doktor wścieka się na siebie samego i trochę też na Julię, Alissin, Miguela i Dagný, że nie odwiedli go od szalonego pomysłu odnawiania kontaktów. Ale przecież jak mógłby odmówić sobie tej możliwości po Domie i tym, czego dowiedzieli się tam z Amy i Rorym. Być może nawet po pijanemu próbował teraz przekonać Władczynię Czasu, by nie przyjmowała tego zlecenia od CIA, które do Domu ją zaprowadzi. Korsarz jednak, no cóż, nie jest kimś, komu można mówić, że ma czegoś nie robić. Ale Doktor naprawdę nie pamięta, czy w ogóle poruszał ten temat.  
Pośród tego, co potem udaje im się wydobyć z pamięci, pojawiają się – z jakiegoś powodu – miedziane buty pozostawione nad rzeką w Budapeszcie, tabliczka w sarkofagu, zabezpieczająca... przed czym właściwie ( _– Odkryłeś tylko jedną. Ha._ ) i fakt, że roboty też miewają serca (to akurat Doktor wiedział od jakiegoś czasu). I jeszcze to, że Narvin kazał zdobyć Korsarzowi informacje o Mykerinosie, ale ta misja się nie udała, więc Korsarz tylko zabezpieczył kości przed wykorzystaniem, tuż po pochowaniu faraona. Jednym słowem, nic naprawdę przydatnego.

– Narvin mówi, że Woda chce zbudować przejście do innego świata, gdzie odrodzi się jej gatunek – to już wiedzieliśmy od Elfiej Muzyki, prawda – ale bez kości Mykerinosa wbudowanych w łącza ośmiu przejść, a równocześnie jakoś będących w jednym miejscu – przejściu-matce, on tak to nazwał, to się nie uda – tłumaczy Ástrún, mierzwiąc krótkie jasne włosy, marszcząc się śmiesznie, a świnki przycupnięte na regale i Doktor majstrujący przy konsoli, mimo pozornego zaaferowania innymi rzeczami, zdają się pochłaniać każde jej słowo. Nawet TARDIS, szumiąc cicho, daje znać, że słucha. – Narvin mówi też, że kości utracone pod oceanem nie są jej częścią, cokolwiek to ma znaczyć, i że ona nie ma do nich dostępu, nie potrafi ich odnaleźć. Stąd zawołanie na murach, odprysk prób zwrócenia uwagi Ziemian na ten konkretny zaginiony statek i jego zawartość. Echa przeszły przez pęknięcia na cały kosmos i cały czas, ale efekt... – dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami na uważne nagle spojrzenie Doktora. – Nie, podobno przejścia bez kości są niestabilne, technologia Pytii, na której mają być oparte, nie jest aż tak kompatybilna z nimi... z nią. Narvin w każdym razie twierdzi, że nie można dopuścić do ich całkowitego otwarcia, że tylko wy, to znaczy Władcy Czasu, jesteście na tyle odpowiedzialni, by otwierać przejścia do innych światów, i że ona jeszcze może jakoś te kości odnajdzie i wbuduje, jeśli się jej nie zatrzyma – kończy, równo z lądowaniem statku (na jej stwierdzenie o powinnościach Władców Czasu Doktor sarka), prawie jakby to przećwiczyła wcześniej. – To co? Idziemy?  
– Wy zostajecie. – protestuje Doktor. – TARDIS potrzebuje opieki. A ona nie potrzebuje stada przekonywaczy – dodaje łagodniej i dziewczyna wzdycha, ale, pocierając drobne ranki na ramieniu, postanawia się nie kłócić.

Prawie nie dziwi go, że ona już na niego czeka, choć w liście niczego takiego sobie nie napisał... napisze (były tam tylko koordynaty czasoprzestrzenne i kilka dodatkowych ustawień konsoli TARDIS). Wychodzi ku niemu spomiędzy kolumn, złożona z kropel deszczu, lśniących mocno w ciepłym porannym słońcu, w humanoidalny kształt – choć tak jak jej siostra mogłaby przyjąć dowolną formę. I, myśląc o Elfiej Muzyce, Doktor nie może powstrzymać się przed próbą pokazania Wodzie Spływającej Z Góry W Dół, jak wielkim cudem jest sam fakt istnienia. Tu i teraz. Mimo wszystko.  
– Wiesz, jesteśmy szczęściarzami, że wciąż żyjemy i widzimy ten piękny świat. Spójrz na nocne niebo. Nie jest ciemne i czarne, pozbawione charakteru. Czerń to tak naprawdę głęboki błękit. I jaśniejszy niebieski. A przez tę niebieskość i czerń przebijają wiatry warzące powietrze. I tam, błyszczą, płoną, przebijają się do nas gwiazdy. Widzisz w nocy, jak huczy ich światło? Dokądkolwiek spojrzymy, złożona magia natury jaśnieje przed naszymi oczami... – powtarza słowa kogoś, kogo kiedyś znał i kto za możliwość takiego postrzegania świata płacił zbyt wysoką cenę. Woda milczy, gdy dodaje błagalnie: – A ty chciałabyś to zniszczyć? Zobacz, popatrz, przecież widzę, że ty też rozumiesz to piękno...  
– Ja... nie wiem, Doktorze. Jak to zatrzymać. Nie umiem. – Kobieta ogląda się przez ramię na skrytą w cieniach byłą faraonkę, z którą połączył ją dziwny związek. Tak, chciałaby zostać, już nie pragnie znaleźć innego domu, drugiego Wrzeciona. Sama nie zauważyła, kiedy i jak, niepostrzeżenie, podskórnie pokochała tę planetę – to miejsce i ten czas. A Doktor... Doktor patrzy i widzi i rozumie. – I nie chcę.  
– Po prostu... przestań. Chcesz tego. – głęboko osadzone oczy patrzą na nią z nadzieją, błagalnie, tak jak kiedyś patrzyły na Bonnie. Doktor nie pamięta tamtej twarzy – twarzy Clary – ale pamięta, co wtedy czuł. – Zemsta to...  
Woda śmieje się cicho, perliście, jej śmiech jest tak podobny do śmiechu jej siostry, że zbija to Władcę Czasu z pantałyku.  
– Nie mszczę się, Doktorze – stwierdza prosto, spokojnie kosmitka. – Na kim miałabym się mścić? I po co? – dodaje cicho w odpowiedzi na jego zdumione spojrzenie. – Chcę tylko stąd odejść. Z tego wszechświata. Chcę dać nowy dom moim nielicznym ocalałym siostrom. One nie zasługują na to, bym teraz zmieniła zdanie. Te gwiazdy i to niebo? Niuanse, o których mówisz? Tak, widzę je, są piękne. I przypominają mi o wszystkim, ty powinieneś to zrozumieć. Ty...  
– Nie chcesz odchodzić. Już nie – rozlega się z cieni głos Chamerernebti. – To co powiedziałaś, to już nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Nie ma... To nie jest prawda – dawna faraonka próbuje wymusić na Wodzie potwierdzenie, że ich uczucie jest ważniejsze od wszystkiego, do czego Woda dążyła wcześniej, nawet od cierpienia jej rodziny, ale Woda unika spojrzenia kochanki, nie chce niczego potwierdzać – tak naprawdę sama nie wie już, czy bardziej chciałaby zostać czy odejść. A Doktor milczy, teraz nie ma słów, którymi poparłby Chamerernebti albo zmusił Wodę do odejścia, nagle nie jest już elokwentny i Woda zaczyna go za to nienawidzić. Na chwilę.  
– Ja... Nie wiem. Może trochę – mówi w końcu bardzo cicho. – Przepraszam – zwraca się tylko do Chamerernebti. Zamierza odejść, skryć się w przynilowych szuwarach, odwiedzić grobowiec Mykerinosa i Rekherte ostatni raz, ich także przeprosić za niedotrzymane obietnice, przemyśleć wszystko na nowo – może odlecieć stąd z Doktorem i już nie wracać, umrzeć z tęsknoty w innym miejscu, nie tutaj. „Umieranie z tęsknoty”, to tak abstrakcyjnie brzmi, ale gdy samemu jest się abstraktem, takie umieranie nabiera bardzo realnego sensu. Woda wie, jak to będzie wyglądać, pamięta umieranie swej babki, zanim jeszcze przyszła do nich Wojna Czasu. Powolne rozpadanie się, zatracanie swojej istoty, gubiące się w niepamięci zdarzenia, twarze, kształty, a jej siostry nie mają nawet tyle czasu co ona... Zupełnie nie spodziewa się tego, co robi Chamerernebti. A Chamerernebti wychodzi z cienia kolumnady i przytula Wodę, szepcze miękko, błagalnie w jej przejrzyste ucho – Zostań. _Dobrze_ , myśli Woda. _Dobrze. Zostanę dla ciebie, ukochana, choć nie masz pojęcia, co tu na nas czeka._ Kiwa lekko, prawie niedostrzegalnie, ale Egipcjanka czuje ruch jej głowy, a Doktor... Doktor kiwa w odpowiedzi, teraz spokojny, mowa jego ciała przekazuje, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że naprawią to, co Woda popsuła. I przez chwilę nawet Woda wierzy mu, że wszystko naprawdę pójdzie jak z płatka. Wystarczy odpuścić, pozwolić sobie zapomnieć i wybaczyć. Najłatwiej byłoby może zapobiec zniszczeniu Wrzeciona – ale to niemożliwe, to już stały punkt w czasie, efektów Wojny Czasu i tej broni, której przeciw nim użyto nie da się odwrócić. Tego jednego Doktor nie może jej oddać, ale Woda nie jest już pewna, czy tego naprawdę chce. Patrząc na przytulającą ją Chamerernebti, czuje, jak do wszechświata napływa balans, jak rozplatają się połączenia między nią i kośćmi ukrytymi w niedawno zamkniętym grobowcu a kosmosem. Burza cichnie, uspokaja się rodzący się chaos i może także śmierć jej i jej sióstr jest częścią tego balansu, na który godzi się z bólem. Bo przecież, choć Doktor obiecuje znaleźć im lepszy dom w tym wszechświecie, nigdzie nie ma podobnego do Wrzeciona habitatu, Woda wie, sprawdzała, zaglądając przez każde pęknięcie i każdą najdrobniejszą szczelinę.

Patrząc w pełne nadziei oczy Władcy Czasu, Woda Spływająca Z Góry W Dół zastanawia się, czy siostry jej wybaczą. I czy ona powinna wybaczyć sobie samej.

TARDIS szumi cicho, spokojnie, zmierzając do Świnkowa – Tesla i Teresa popiskują cicho, usadowione na konsoli statku i Ástrún stara się ich nie podsłuchiwać. _Ostatecznie ich raporty z misji, sprzeczki i... to ich sprawa_ , myśli dziewczyna, spoglądając na Doktora, który uśmiecha się do niej spokojnie, jak ocean, który polecieli zobaczyć razem z Wodą.  
– Po burzy znów widzę łasicę, jak to zadeklamował Hegelochus – mówi Władca Czasu z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem na twarzy, prawie godnym kolejnej pani Lizy, gdy Woda wpatruje się w ocean, zahipnotyzowana powolnym rytmem powrotów i odwrotów fal.  
Zostawiają ją tam i przez chwilę Ástrún martwi się, jak ona wróci do swojej faraonki, ale Doktor tłumaczy, że dla Wody Spływającej Z Góry W Dół odległość to nie problem. Naprawdę nie ma się czego obawiać.  
– Biegnijmy. Odwieziemy dziewczyny do ich domu, a potem wracamy do podzamojskiego towarzystwa – mówi z szerokim uśmiechem, wyciągając ku niej dłoń, i to jest uśmiech, który Ástrún pamięta z pierwszej inkarnacji Doktora, z którą podróżowała, ten uszaty.

Burza faktycznie przechodzi bokiem, radio gra niegłośno i muzyka sączy się do ogrodu przez szeroko otwarte kuchenne okna razem z podśpiewywaniem mamy Julii i głosami dziadków. Wujek Miguel, ciocia Alissin i mama Dagný siedzą na ogrodowej ławie, głaszcząc chętne pieszczot morświnki, zajadają kanapki, gdy zazdrosna o uwagę Mathias plącze się wszystkim pod nogami. Zatłoczony ogród jest pełen śmiechu i rozmów – są już prawie wszyscy, rozłożeni na trawniku przed sadem, przyszli nawet ci marudni sąsiedzi (ostatecznie jednak zgodzili się pożyczyć jej i Ástrún laptop i kilka niezbędnych przełączek) i kilka koleżanek Nanny, jeszcze ze szkoły. W cieniu drzew kryje się mama Yrsa, nadal trochę zła, że razem z Ástrún uparły się przyjechać do Polski w środku semestru z _tym pomylonym projektem_ , ale Nanna wie doskonale, jak ją udobruchać – nie ma się czym martwić. Ástrún uśmiecha się do niej w blasku zachodzącego słońca, poprawiając podłączenia sprzętu i ułożenie ekranu, dziadkowie machają do nich, wychodząc z domu razem z mamą Julią, a babcia Miguela pokazuje siostrom Alissin swojego islandzkiego smoka... i wszystko jest idealne.  
– Uwaga! – woła Nanna. – Już gotowe. Wszyscy są? – odpowiadają jej twierdząco głośne śmiechy, spośród których przebija się odgłos lądującej TARDIS i tak, to już wszyscy, gdy podchodzi do niej Doktor w śliwkowym płaszczu i ściska mocno.  
– To Susan. Moja wnuczka – przedstawia niewysoką czterdziestolatkę, która stoi trochę z boku.  
– Och, miło cię poznać – Nanna radośnie podaje rękę wnuczce Doktora, gdy ten wita się z pozostałymi. – Ja jestem Nanna, to moja dziewczyna, Ástrún, tam pod jabłonką są mama Julia, mama Dagný, Miguel i Alissin. Obok Tesla i Turlejek. Tam rodzicie Ástrún, pod lasem kryje się mama Yrsa i... no, może niech każdy sam się przedstawi, tak chyba będzie wygodniej i szybciej.  
– Może po seansie – uznaje ze śmiechem Susan. – Chodź, dziadku, znajdziemy sobie jakieś miejsce, z którego będzie dobrze widać.  
– No dobrze, to gdzie ja byłam... A tak, zaczynamy. Zapamiętajcie datę dwudziestego ósmego kwietnia dwa tysiące trzydziestego roku jako dzień, w którym poznacie Opowieść. Oto...  
– ...„Mieli my kości Mykerinosa” – wchodzi jej w słowo Ástrún, zarzucając lekko na jej głowę prześcieradło. – Historia w deszczu i stracie, być może z morałami, bazowana na źródłach wielu, spisana przez tego oto ducha, narysowana i zanimowana przez _moi_. – Ástrún kłania się głęboko i głęboko kłania się uduchowiona Nanna. Potem zaczyna się seans.

  
  
  


**KONIEC**

 


End file.
